Rosa del desierto
by Lilith Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Por fin Gaara y Sakura son novios, igual que nuestros dos rubios. Pero empiezan las complicaciones para nuestros enamorados. Mi primer fic gaasaku naruino . Disfrutenlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**CUANDO TE CONOCI.**_

Era un día común como siempre, y en la academia ninja los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro entusiasmados por ser su primer día en la escuela. Entraban presurosos a sus aulas correspondientes con la emoción del primer día, donde el ruido era fuerte debido a que los niños empezaban a conocerse preguntando muchas cosas y respondiendo a la vez pero, había algunas excepciones, en el que algunos chiquillos eran tímidos y no entablaban conversación con nadie tal era el caso de una pequeña niña que sentada en un asiento de atrás veía como todos reían y hablaban los demás. Aun cuando tenía deseos de unírseles también, temía que la rechazasen. Agacho un poco su cabeza, y sus cabellos, de raro color rosado cubrieron su rostro tapando sus ojos de color verde.

-estoy nerviosa-pensó la pequeña para si-desearía tener mas valor para hablar con los demás-.

Sin embargo el valor no aparecía, mas bien no llenaba su ser como para poder decidirse en entablar un a conversación con alguien.

-creo que fue un error entrar en esta escuela-miro de reojo donde se encontraba una niña rubia en una bola de muchos mocosos siendo ella el centro de atención-si fuera como esa otra chica, se ve mas llena de confianza que yo y mas buena onda-.

Suspiro, preguntándose como seria la vida a partir de ese momento.

2 meses después….

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que empezó el nuevo año escolar, ahora ya todos se conocían un poco mejor pero, ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestra pequeña?

En un campo lleno de flores de diversos tamaños y colores. Dos pequeñas sentadas entre jazmines hablaban alegremente.

-oye, Ino-chan-pregunto muy quedito una niña de pelo rosado-¿Cómo es la flor que nos pidió nuestra sensei?-.

-dijo que era la "rosa del desierto"-contesto la rubia.

-sip-

-pues es como una normal, solo que esta tiene un color rosa mas fuerte delineando sus pétalos-dijo Ino mientras jugaba con una florecilla.

-pero-intervino Sakura-si dice que es una flor que esta en el desierto significa que no esta aquí en konoha-.

-ja ja ja-rio la ojiazul.

-¿de que te ríes, Ino-chan?-pregunto la peli rosa un poco apenada-dije algo chistoso-.

-no, no es eso-Ino empezaba calmarse- se le llama rosa del desierto porque, cuando florece solo dura cinco minutos, y después se hace arena como la que hay en desierto-.

-¿en serio?-la chica se puso de pie-entonces debemos buscarla rápido antes de que se marchite-.

Empezó a caminar con decisión hacia el bosque dejando a una Ino un tanto desconcertada quien rápido se levanto para seguir a Sakura.

-espera Sakura-grito Ino-¿Porqué tienes tanta prisa?-.

-es que si se marchita después de florecer-contesto la Haruno-debo encontrar una antes de que eso pase-.

-….-Ino se quedo pensativa-entonces, ¿Qué tal una apuesta?-.

-¿eh? ¿Una apuesta?-.

-sip-respondió la rubia.

-¿de que?-Sakura parecía interesada.

-pues si tu encuentras la flor antes que yo…-pensó Ino-te hare la tarea todo un mes-.

-¿y si tú ganas?-

-tu harás mi tarea por un mes también-le sonrió retadora la rubia a la peli rosa-y bien, ¿aceptas?-.

Sakura lo medito un poco, si perdía haría todo un mes la tarea de Ino, mas si ella ganaba, la rubia no tenia mas remedio que cumplir y hacer la tarea de Sakura, parecía un poco riesgoso, ya que a pesar de sus deseos, sabia que no era rival para Ino pero en fin trataría de hacer lo mejor posible para ganar.

-acepto-dijo muy convencida.

-bien-sonrió Ino-luego no quiero que te arrepientas Sakura-.

Ambas chicas empezaron desesperadamente a buscar entre los cientos de flores que había en el campo, había de todo para escoger, tulipanes, Girasoles, margaritas, en fin el caso es que había muchas flores.

Sakura se aventuro mas allá de donde su grupo estaba hasta encontrarse con un lugar un poco tétrico y sin flores.

-aquí parece que no hay ni una flor-pensó Sakura al darse cuenta donde estaba-será mejor que me valla de aquí-

Empezó a tomar el camino que recorrió para unirse de nuevo con su grupo cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de unos arbustos.

-¿y ese ruido?-dijo en voz baja-¿será un animal? o tal vez… ¿un fantasma?-.

El ruido comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

-ay, ¿y si es algo peor?-pensó la chica mirando con horror como de los arbustos salía una figura de su misma estatura-¿Quién eres?-

No recibió respuesta, y la figura comenzó a acercarse a ella quien retrocedió unos pasos.

-no corras-dijo una voz de niño.

-¿eh?-pronuncio Sakura.

-no me tengas miedo-

Cuando por fin la luz alumbro el cuerpo, Sakura quedo un tanto sorprendida al ver que solo se trataba de un niño de escasos 6 años con cabello pelirrojo y ojos tan verdes como los de la peli rosa. Vestía un poco raro "tal vez es de otra aldea" pensó Sakura.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica.

-….-

-contéstame- repitió la Haruno.

-…Gaara-dijo en lo bajito el pequeño.

-¿Qué? Perdón, pero no te oí-.

-Gaara-contesto con más fuerza el pelirrojo.

-con que Gaara-Sakura se le acerco-¿Qué haces aquí, Gaara-chan?-.

-nada-respondio Gaara.

-¿vas a la escuela?-pregunto la peli rosa.

-…yo…-el pelirrojo pensó que seria mas eficiente decirle que no era de por ahí-vine con mi padre y mi hermana mayor a una reunión en konoha-

-oh, ya veo-dijo Sakura-pero ¿Qué haces en el bosque?

-no tenía nada que hacer así que…vine para entretenerme un rato-dijo esquivando la mirada curiosa de Sakura.

-¿y has encontrado algo de interés?-

Gaara no respondió, y le mostro una pequeña rosa que tria en sus manos. Su color era rosa claro de relleno y sus puntas de un rosa mas fuerte, aun estaba en botón pero se distinguía muy bien.

-rosa del desierto-dijo Sakura viendo hipnotizada la rosa.

-la encontré mientras caminaba por ahí-dijo Gaara al ver la expresión de Sakura.

-¿me la darías?-Sakura lo miro a los ojos.

-¿nande?-.

-es que la necesito-respondió en forma infantil la peli rosa.

-¿para?-Gaara parecía interesado.

-es que hice una apuesta con un amiga-explico Sakura-y si yo le llevo esa flor antes que ella, tendrá que hacer mi tarea por un mes-.

-¿y por eso la necesitas?

-sip-sonrió Sakura-por eso, ¿me la darías?-.

El pelirrojo se quedo mirándola un poco, meditando para después decir

-claro-le dio la rosa a Sakura quien la tomo con una gran sonrisa en los labios, por primera vez le ganaría en algo a Ino-con una condición-agrego el pelirrojo.

Sakura lo miro extrañada-¿Cuál?-pregunto.

-que cuando los dos seamos grandes-una misteriosa sonrisa se formo en los labios de Gaara-nos casaremos-.

Sakura se quedo congelada, ¿Qué ella debía que? Se sentía como si hubiera vendido su alma por una simple rosa, pero lo pensó bien de todos modos él venia de otra aldea, y tal vez con el paso del tiempo se le olvidaría.

-OK-dijo, y se echo a correr lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su grupo con la rosa en las manos y un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-se me olvido decirle mi nombre-pensó Sakura-pero bueno de cualquier forma se le va a olvidar-

Cuando llego con Ino esta le pregunto que donde había ido a lo que Sakura solo respondió enseñándole la rosa, y reclamando que debería cumplir con lo acordado ya que ella había encontrado la flor antes que la rubia.

-¿Cómo le hiciste?-pregunto Ino viendo que la rosa era la que se les había pedido.

-es un secreto-dijo Sakura con picardía.

-dímelo-insistió Ino.

-No-respondió por su parte Sakura-jamás te lo diré-.


	2. Chapter 2

Este es el segundo capi, y para no hacérselos tan largo solo pondré el día en que se dan los equipos, después aparece N/Sakura, esto significa que es Sakura quien esta relatando, y así algunos personajes Irán narrando en la historia.

_**MI PRIMER DIA COMO GENNIN.**_

Era una mañana calurosa como todos los días en aquella aldea. Los pájaros cantaban suavemente dando la bienvenida al sol, y los rayos de luz iluminaban las pequeñas casas.

En una de ellas, se encontraba una ventana abierta completamente, y en su interior dormía una bella jovencita de solo 12 años de edad que despertaba de su sueño.

-quiero dormir -decía tapándose con las cobijas-maldito sol, déjame descansar un rato mas-.

Mas el astro rey pareció burlarse de ella haciendo más intensa su iluminación, y el reloj que estaba en una mesita cercana sonó cual sirena de ambulancia despertando por completo a la joven.

-maldito aparato-dijo la joven mientras con una mano sostenía el reloj, y con la otra se frotaba los ojos de un color verde turquesa.

Se levanto de mala gana de la cama, y con gran pereza fue al baño a darse una ducha para despertar completamente. Al terminar, salio aun bostezando dirigiéndose al armario para tomar algo de ropa y vestirse. Cuando finalizo, se contemplo en el espejo empezando a desenredar sus rosados cabellos, amarrándolos con la cinta que expresaba su rango de gennin.

-es cierto-pensó mientras daba unos apretones a la cinta-yo no soy una niña-.

Toco el emblema en el protector frontal.

-ahora soy toda una ninja-.

-SAKURA, HIJA-grito la voz de una mujer mayor-SE TE VA A HACER TARDE, ¡APURATE!-.

-¡Ya te oí!-respondió Sakura-ya voy (inner/Sakura: hey, que ya no soy una bebe).

Bajo de prisa para tomar un desayuno rápido y salir de prisa. Caminaba por la calle mirando de frente, iba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que su mirada se torno en un gesto molesto al divisar a una chica rubia de sus misma edad, de ojos azules, y piel blanca.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Sakura?-pregunto con tono burlesco la rubia.

-A la academia ninja-respondió la peli rosa-¿a que otro lugar iría, Ino?-.

-no lo se-dijo empezando a caminar-tal vez a llorar por ahí-.

-ya no soy la misma de antes-decía Sakura tratando de controlarse.

-recuerda que yo me quedare con Sasuke-kun-Ino miro retadoramente a Sakura.

-eso ya lo veremos-contesto la peli rosa-no voy a perder, por lo menos…-.

-¿por lo menos?, ¿Qué?-.

-por lo menos no contigo, Ino-respondió Sakura mirando firmemente a los ojos a su mejor amiga y rival.

-Ja, si como no-mofo la rubia-inténtalo si puedes, frentuda-.

-lo lograre, cerdita-contraataco Sakura, pues sabia que esa palabra hacia enfurecer a Ino mas que cualquier otra cosa.

Las dos caminaban codo con codo, compitiendo para ser la primera en llegar a la academia. Era tanta la velocidad con la que iban que a su paso dejaban una cortina de humo y polvo.

Al llegar al salón, entraron jadeantes y algo sudadas.

-Te gane-grito Sakura triunfante.

-No, yo gane-respondió Ino.

Ya calmadas, buscaron donde sentarse, y claro esta que sus miradas estaban fijas en el lugar de Uchiha Sasuke, el chico mas popular de la escuela.

-hoy me sentare con Sasuke-kun-pensó la Haruno mientras se acercaba a el pelinegro, pero se detuvo un momento al ver que aparte de Sasuke otro chico estaba sentado al lado de el-¿Qué hace ese tonto ahí?-

Un chico rubio poseedor de unos ojos azules como el mar y unas marquitas en las mejillas, semejantes a las de un zorro, piel morena, y vestía de color anaranjado, veía donde Sakura se encontraba, y sonrió de forma estupida ante la presencia de la chica.

-¿Por qué Naruto se sentó hoy, justo ahí?-pensaba Sakura-ni modo tendré que aguantar su presencia solo para poder sentarme junto a Sasuke-kun-.

Entonces, fue donde el Uchiha, ignorando por completo a el rubio quien la saludo alegremente.

-buenos días, Sasuke-kun-dijo de manera suave y melosa la chica. El chico por su parte solo se limito a mirarla, sin ninguna expresión para después volver a mirar al pizarrón.

-Sasuke teme-pensó Naruto, se subió a la mesa hasta quedar de frente al pelinegro quien solo lo miro como cuando se mira algo que te molesta.

-¿Qué le ven a este tipo?-pensaba en sus adentros el rubio.

-¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun!-le grito Sakura.

-Sakura-chan…-dijo Naruto al oír el enojo de la peli rosa.

-deja en paz a Sasuke-kun-advirtieron las demás chicas al rubio.

Naruto las ignoro, y fijo sus ojos azules al Uchiha, mirándolo fijamente. Sasuke por su parte también lo miraba con desprecio, y un pequeño rayo salio de los ojos de los dos chicos chocando entre si como comúnmente vemos en un anime.

-¡déjalo ya, Naruto!-repitió la Haruno.

En ese momento un chico de delante empujo a Naruto, quien al estar en frente del pelinegro, no pudo evitar que sus labios se juntaran con el susodicho en un beso.

-¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?-gritaron las chicas y los que presenciaron el beso.

-(inner/Sakura: noooo….se supone que yo seria la dueña del primer beso de Sasuke)-.

-que asco-decía Naruto. De pronto sintió una sensación no muy agradable a sus espaldas, volteo al instante al sentir que el peligro lo amenazaba.

-Naruto…-decía Sakura tronándose los puños-¿Cómo te atreviste?-.

Después de recibir tremenda paliza, y de que entrara Iruka-sensei, Naruto se quedo en silencio con los muchos moretones que se veían en su cara.

-bien-dijo el sensei-daremos a conocer en que equipo estarán-.

-¿equipo?-dijo Naruto.

-si, el equipo que formaran para hacer misiones de aquí en adelante, y serán de tres integrantes-.

-uhmm…-pensó Naruto-con que tres, bueno no importa mientras me toque en el equipo de Sakura-chan-.

-ojala me toque en el equipo con Sasuke-kun-pensaba por su parte la peli rosa.

-¿equipo de tres?-pensó Sasuke- más estorbos-.

Iruka daba los nombres de los integrantes de los equipos así hasta llegar al numero 7.

-los integrantes del equipo 7 son…-

-Uzumaki Naruto-el rubio reacciono al escuchar su nombre.

-Haruno Sakura-el ojiazul celebro mientras que Sakura decía "me toco con Naruto".

-y Uchiha Sasuke-al contrario que Naruto, la peli rosa festejo, el poder estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke le daba felicidad, y mucha confianza.

-Sakura no creas que ya te saliste con la tuya-dijo Ino molesta.

-gane-Sakura puso sus dedos en señal de victoria-(inner/Sakura: a fuerzas, el amor siempre gana)-.

N/Sakura:

Han pasado algunos meses desde que me convertí en gennin, y se formo el grupo siete en el que mis compañeros Naruto, Sasuke-kun y yo pertenecemos, y junto con nuestro jounnin a cargo llamado Kakashi-sensei, emprendemos misiones. En las cuales me divierto mucho aunque también hay excepciones en las que las misiones son peligrosas, como cuando fuimos a la aldea de la ola para acompañar a un arquitecto, pensamos que seria fácil pero la misión se convirtió en una de rango B, haciendo que peligrara nuestras vidas pero, gracias a Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, y hasta el tonto de naruto se pudo cumplir loa misión con éxito…yo no ayude en nada, y eso, me hace sentir como un estorbo.

Después seguimos teniendo mas misiones, hasta que un día Kakashi-sensei nos dijo que nos inscribió al examen para convertirnos en chunnin, no lo podía creer, y es que ese examen es muy difícil y peligroso, no me siento lista pero creo que me esforzare lo que pueda.

Fin de N/Sakura.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto caminan después de acabar la misión.

-bueno ya que acabamos la misión-dijo el pelinegro-me retiro-.

-Espera, Sasuke-kun-decía Sakura-¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?-.

-No-respondió de forma seca Sasuke.

-ah-la peli rosa se frustro por dentro –OK, (inner/Sakura: no, que mala suerte)-.

-¿entonces ven conmigo Sakura-chan?-sonrió Naruto.

-jamás-respondió Sakura.

-que mala eres, Sakura-chan-.

En ese momento el grupo de amigos de Konohamaru (ósea, Moegi y Udon, creo que se llaman así) llegaron donde Naruto y Sakura. Y bueno para que escribo tanto relajo, en resumen Konohamaru pensó que Sakura era la novia de Naruto, y pues como Naruto lo presumió sin el consentimiento de la peli rosa recibió un golpe (que si no fuera caricatura si lo hubiera matado ¬¬U), después Konohamaru la reclamo que era una bestia nada femenina, y pues, mas que apagar la flama le echo gasolina al fuego. Huyeron a toda prisa perseguidos por una Sakura cuyo enojo salía por su cuerpo en forma de energía maligna. Konohamaru al ir de prisa no vio que choco con un chico, quien lo sujeto por el cuello amenazándolo. El chico vestía de negro, y su cara estaba con mucha pintura, acompañándolo estaba una chica rubia con un peinado extraño de cuatro coletas, y un abanico. Aun cuando pidieron disculpas, el chico estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido a Konohamaru, Naruto intento detenerlo pero tropezó sin saber la razón (que bueno que ya sabemos la razón, así es mas fácil seguir sin explicar mucho ^^) y bueno, cuando esta a punto de darle un golpe aparece el em…perdón, Sasuke, advirtiéndole que lo suelte con una pose cool tan así que a Sakura y a Moegi le salen unos corazoncitos en sus ojos. Y cunado se iba a poner buena la cosa…

-alto-se oyó la voz de un chico-ya no dejen en vergüenza a nuestra aldea-.

Todos miraron para arriba, y se encontraron con un chico de cabello rojo, ojos verdes con el contorno de color negro como si estuvieran delineados, piel blanca, y un tatuaje arriba de su ojo izquierdo. Estaba en la rama de un árbol, colgado como un panal, y para bajar hizo un remolino de arena encontrándose en el piso.

-siento las molestias-dijo el pelirrojo, y ordeno a los ninjas de la arena-vamonos-.

-antes de eso-interrumpió el Uchiha-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Sabaku no Gaara-respondió mirando al pelinegro-¿y tu?-.

-Uchiha Sasuke-contesto con una sonrisa.

-¿y no te interesa saber mi nombre?-pregunto Naruto

-no me interesa-lo ignoro Gaara.

-Maldito Sasuke-pensó el rubio-¿Qué tiene de bueno?-.

Los shinobis de la arena se retiraban.

-esperen-dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres?-respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-vinimos a hacer el examen chunnin-respondió Gaara mirándola. Al ver a Sakura el rostro del pelirrojo hizo un leve gesto casi imperceptible, fijando sus ojos en Sakura completamente en una mirada analítica.

-vamonos-volvió a decir y se fueron.

-los exámenes chunnin-dijo Sasuke-será divertido-.

Mientras, una pregunta se formaba en el interior de Sakura, por alguna razón aquel chico se le había echo familiar.

-tal vez-pensó la chica-es solo mi imaginación-.

-¿dijiste algo, Sakura-chan?-pregunto Naruto.

-no-contesto la peli rosa.

Bueno eso es todo la que salio de mi cabeza (inner/Yue: que fue muy poco…) cállate, como tu no te tienes que soportar (inner/Yue: eso te pasa por tomar diez tazas de café al día, y haberme creado) bueno da igual, espero que les guste el capitulo, y si quieren que aparte de gaasaku haya sasunaru pues solo pónganlo en sus review, ok.


	3. Chapter 3

Las peleas no las narrare ya que no me gusta detallar lo que ya se sabe, pero en algunas me enfocare por lo que dicen los personajes. Espero y no les moleste.

_**CON LA FUERZA DE MIS BESOS TE HARE RECORDAR.**_

-¿Por qué tan conocido ese chico?-se preguntaba interiormente Sakura.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura-chan?-dijo Naruto al ver la expresión de preocupación de su amiga.

-nada-respondió con una sonrisa fingida la chica.

N/Sasuke:

Presentaremos los examenes para chunnin, cuando nos dijo Kakashi me sentí confiado, por fin una prueba de alta dificultad. Será divertido, hay oponentes fuertes, entre ellos un chico cejudo, vestido de verde y con peinado de hongo, llamado Rock Lee, otro es el apodado "el gennin más fuerte de Konoha", y se llama, Hyuga Neji. Y por ultimo, un chico que viene de la aldea oculta de la arena, llamado Sabaku no Gaara, me di cuenta de que es muy fuerte. Cuando nos vimos por primera vez se que do viendo a Sakura un poco raro, y ella, también se quedo muy pensativa….bueno como sea, me da igual. Lo importante ahora es alcanzar mi objetivo.

N/Sasuke fin.

N/Naruto:

Entramos en el salón para presentar la primera prueba del examen, estoy confiado en que será fácil…si es que no toca una prueba escrita dattebayo, de lo contrario reprobare de inmediato. Hay oponentes muy fuertes, los de la arena son algunos de ellos, y de Konoha pues están el cejotas, y ese chico que se parece a Hinata, creo que se llama Neji.

Lo que sea, lo importante es que debo demostrar de que esta echo el próximo Hokage.

N/Naruto fin.

-Sasuke teme-decía Naruto-¿porqué todos te preguntan tu nombre y a mi me ignoran?-.

Al sentirse ignorado el rubio encontró una solución al problema (inner/Yue: ponerse a gritar como loco) (no, y deja de interrumpir).

-OIGAN TODOS-alzo la voz el chico-ME LLAMO UZUMAKI NARUTO, Y A AQUEL QUE QUIERA ENFRENTARME LO DERROTARE EN UN INSTANTE DATTEBAYO-.

-Naruto-le tapo la boca la peli rosa-cállate baka-.

Los demás compañeros gennin, suspiraron indignados.

-baka-le dijo un chico con una coleta de caballo-solo lograras hacerte enemigo de todos-.

-tu, y tus tonterías, Naruto- se mofo un chavo con unas marcas en sus mejillas.

N/Sakura:

Empezamos con el examen, y bueno como es de esperarse Naruto llamo la atención de todos, es un baka, pero bueno, lo importante ahora es la prueba….

Empezó, y lo primero que debemos hacer es… ¿una prueba escrita?, oh dios, me preocupa no por mi sino por Naruto y Sasuke-kun, y es que la mayoría de las preguntas solo yo puedo contestarlas, aparte de que no se puede hacer trampa.

Pero lo peor es que si se nos descubre copiando reprobaremos, y sino pasamos la prueba con diez puntos cada uno de los integrantes del equipo también suspenderemos. Espero que Naruto y Sasuke-kun se apliquen.

N/Sakura fin.

La tensión se sentía por todo el lugar, los gennin inscritos hacían trampa como podían, y bueno, algunos al hacer trampa los cachaban sacándolos inmediatamente del salón. Cuando pasaron 45 minutos, se dio fin al examen para responder la décima pregunta. La cual se trataba de decidirse, si seguían en la prueba pero no pasaban reprobarían y se que darían como gennin todas sus vidas.

-y bien-dijo Ibiki-¿Qué deciden?-.

Poco a poco gennin llenos de miedo abandonaban la sala seguidos por sus otros compañeros de equipo, ya que al rendirse uno los demás debían pagar también.

-es mucha presión-pensó Sakura-lo siento por Naruto, pero no creo que pueda seguir con esto-cuando iba levantar la mano, su amigo rubio la lo había echo.

-NO TENGO MIEDO-grito Naruto-NO ME IMPORTA SI ME QUEDO COMO GENNIN SIEMPRE, PERO PASARE ESTA PRUEBA AUNQUE SEA SOLO CON FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD-.

Todos los miraron, la decisión y determinación de ese muchacho eras admirable.

-No me retractare de mis palabras-dijo muy seguro de si-este es mi camino del ninja-.

-uhm-pensó para si Ibiki-este chico es muy interesante, desapareció la duda en los demás-.

En resumen, paso la prueba uno, y como ya sabemos la prueba dos pues pasamos en seguida a la tres (inner/Yue: creo que tienes flojera, ¿porque no escribes la segunda prueba?) (Por que lo que le interesa al lector es lo que le pase a la pareja) (Inner/Yue: oohh ya veo).

Ya en la torre, los pocos equipos que llegaron se someterían a peleas para elegir quien presentara la última parte del examen, por lo cual se libraran batallas entre gennin.

La primera pelea se libro entre Sasuke vs… (No me acuerdo de su nombre, gomen), pero fue un poco difícil ganar para el pelinegro, ya que el poder del sello maldito la impedía usar todo su potencial, el dolor que sentía al usar el sharingan no permitía sus mejores movimientos, pero al final gano.

Pasaban las peleas. Sakura decidió ir a refrescarse un poco, y fue al baño no se dio cuenta de que alguien la siguió.

En el baño:

Sakura mojaba su cabello con algo de agua, al levantar la vista se impresiono un poco al notar la presencia de Ino.

-deberías de retirarte, Sakura-dijo en tono de burla la rubia-de lo contrario acabaras muerta, esta prueba no es para niñas miedosas como tu-.

Sin darle importancia al comentario la peli rosa mojo su cabello nuevamente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello, deteniendo se al recordar que ella ya no era una pequeña, sino toda una kunoichi.

-¿miedo?-respondió la peli rosa-¿Por qué debería de sentir miedo?-Sakura se volteo y empezó a caminar a la salida del baño-ya te dije, Ino, que no soy mas la débil llorona-.

Y sin más que decir Sakura dejo a Ino desconcertada del todo por la nueva actitud de la Haruno.

-(inner/Sakura: shhaaa, venga que si se puede)-.

Iba tan segura, que no se dio cuenta de que unos brazos la sujetaron por las muñecas, y la acorralaban contra la pared.

-eres tú-dijo la voz de un chico-por fin te encontré-.

-¿Qué?-decía Sakura tratando de zafarse del agarre-¿Qué quieres?-.

-que cumplas tu promesa, Sakura-contesto el joven.

-¿promesa?-dijo confundida.

-¿acaso no me recuerdas?-.

Al calmarse, Sakura pudo notar como unos ojos verdosos la miraban fijamente.

-tú eres…-dijo Sakura-el ninja de la arena-.

El chico no hablo sino que siguió mirándola.

-Sabaku no Gaara-la peli rosa tenía algo de miedo, ya que el pelirrojo la mantenía contra la pared sin oportunidad de defenderse-¿Qué quieres de mí?-.

-que cumplas la promesa que me ó Gaara.

-yo no te conozco-dijo Sakura tratando nuevamente de zafarse-ni te he hecho una promesa-

-lo has olvidado-decía el pelirrojo en forma triste.

-lo siento…pero yo no te recuerdo-.

El agarre del chico se hizo más suave, bajo la cabeza.

-en verdad lo siento-volvió a decir Sakura.

-entonces…-Gaara tomo del mentón a Sakura-te Hare que lo recuerdes con esto-

Fue tan rápido que ni tiempo de quejarse tuvo, el pelirrojo se posiciono de los labios de Sakura, rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-(inner/Sakura: ¿¿¿QQQUUUUEEEE???)-.

Tras un minuto….mejor que sean dos, Gaara se separo de Sakura dejándola anonadada por lo que hizo.

-espera y veras-dijo Gaara en el oído de la chica-hare que me recuerdes a como de lugar-.

Se giro, y se fue no sin antes decir…

-ah, por cierto-dijo el pelirrojo tocándose los labios-tienes unos labios muy ricos y suavecitos-.

Sakura estaba en shock, había recibido su primer beso de alguien que no conocía mas el si la conocía, que además le vino a recordar de una promesa que le había echo, y que tenia el descaro de decirle que sus labios eran muy ricos y suavecitos.

Al regresar seguía metida en sus pensamientos, y se atrevió a mirar a Gaara de reojo, este noto su mirada, y emitió una sonrisa que solo Sakura pudo ver. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de ella, y no se dio cuenta de que ella era la siguiente en pelear.

-Sakura-dijo kakashi-no es tiempo de andar en la luna, mira-señalo el tablero.

En el aparecían los nombres de Haruno Sakura y Yamanaka Ino. Ante tal vista la peli rosa vio a Ino quien también la miro, y ambas después de dudar un poco se dedicaron una mirada de rivalidad (inner/Yue: como las que le echas al perro de la vecina) (no esta mas bien era de rivalidad para ver quien era la mejor, y no por pelearse por que el maldito perro te robe la comida de tu casa) bien seguimos, al bajar a pelear las chicas se miraron, y tomaron posiciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Perdón que lo deje tan cortito pero no tenia mucho tiempo disponible aun así hare lo que pueda para que avance la historia con buen ritmo, se que no esta todavía muy claro el gaasaku pero yo me voy relax. Bueno esto es todo espero sus reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Cambiare la versión de la pelea de Sakura contra Ino para hacerla mas interesante (inner/Yue: si, por que con la pelea original casi me duermo¬¬) cállate, no critiques el trabajo de Kishimoto-sempai (inner/Yue: no critico su trabajo solo que me pareció aburrida esa pelea) eres insoportable (inner/Yue: y tu, una puberta) eres mala conmigo T.T (inner/Yue:

_**RIVALIDAD.**_

Se veían fijamente, sus miradas llenas de determinación, ambas eran kunoichis, amigas… rivales, ¿Quién ganara?, eso no se sabe, lo que esta claro es que ninguna de las dos se rendirá fácilmente.

-¿listas?-pregunto el examinador.

Se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-bien, comiencen-.

El movimiento fue rápido, sacaron una kunai de sus bolsas, la arrojaron a la vez, las armas chocaron entre si. Ino no perdió el tiempo, tomo otra kunai, y dos shuriken, los lanzo hacia Sakura, quien los detuvo, uno, dos… cuando esperaba el tercer ataque, un puñetazo le dio de lleno en el rostro, la rubia volvió a atacar con una patada en el estomago, hizo que Sakura saliera despedida dos metros atrás.

-¿eso es o único que puedes hacer?-dijo Ino en tono burlesco-¡párate, Sakura!-.

-cállate- respondió la peli rosa- esto apenas comienza-.

Sakura saco otra kunai, la rubia rio.

-eso-dijo riendo-no te servirá de mucho-.

Ino ataco de nuevo pero ahora sus ataques se hicieron más suaves.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ino?-se pregunto Shikamaru desde las gradas.

-¿De que hablas, Shikamaru? Dattebayo-dijo Naruto.

-seria muy problemático explicarte todo-respondió el Nara.

-¿Qué no lo ves, Naruto?-decía Chouji.

-¿Qué cosa?-Naruto puso su cara de ignorante (inner/Yue: ¿ignorante?, no insultes así a Naruto-sama ).

-Ino empezó a atacar fuertemente al principio-explico Kakashi-pero esta subestimando a Sakura, y ella no desea que Ino la trate como si fuera débil, Sakura quieres que Ino reconozca que son iguales-.

-Se me hace familiar la situación-dijo el rubio rascándose la barbilla.

- Ay, Naruto-pensó Kakashi-es igual a la rivalidad que tienen tu y Sasuke-

Volviendo a la pelea, Sakura sentía frustración ya que Ino a subestimaba demasiado. La rubia dio un puñetazo, Sakura lo detuvo, y contraataco con otro golpe, que Ino bloqueo quedando atascadas (por así decirlo).

-basta-dijo Sakura.

-¿acaso te rindes, Sakura?-decía Ino poniendo mas fuerza el agarre.

No me he rendido-respondió la peli rosa-sino que ya basta de que me estés subestimando-.

-¿subestimarte?-Ino sonrió sádicamente-¿Cómo puedo subestimarte, si tu nivel es tan mediocre?-.

-alguien que solo se preocupa por su cabello-Sakura hizo un movimiento rápido para zafarse del agarre-no tiene derecho a decir que mi nivel sea mediocre-.

La peli rosa golpeo de lleno al rostro de la rubia, tirándola al suelo.

-Sakura maldita-Ino se notaba furiosa.

-Ino- decía Sakura con seriedad-¿recuerdas que te dije que no me pondría mi protector en la frente hasta convertirme en una autentica shinobi?-.

La ojiazul la miro confundida mientras se levantaba, y vio que Sakura se ponía su banda en la frente.

-ese día ha llegado, Ino-.

-entonces-la rubia imito a Sakura-no me mediré esta vez-.

-ya no soy la misma niña llorona de antes, deje de ser aquella niñita llorona-se puso en posición de ataque.

-No te creas mucho-dijo Ino tomando la misma pose-solo por que te dio algo de valor-.

Volvieron a atacarse, aunque ahora los golpes eran mas fuertes, y violentos, el sonido de los puños encontrándose resonaba con fuerza. Después de diez minutos, ambas se encontraban exhaustas, respirando con dificultad. Sabían que era el final, y el último golpe seria el definitivo. Pero a Sakura ya no le quedaba más chakra para seguir, y a punto de dar el último golpe, sentía que sus fuerzas flaqueaban.

-TU PUEDES, SAKURA-CHAN-grito Naruto-¡NO PIERDAS! ¿SINO CON QUE CARA VERAS A SASUKE, SI PIERDES?-.

-tienes razón, Naruto-pensó Sakura-(inner/Sakura: no puedo perder contra la Ino- puerca).

Y con sus últimas fuerzas Sakura estampo su puño en el rostro de Ino, y la rubia en el de Sakura. Cayeron rendidas, habían llegado a su límite.

-las dos partes no pueden seguir-dijo el examinador-esta pelea es un empate-

Los jounnin a cargo fueron por las chicas, asuma por Ino, y Kakashi por Sakura.

-Sakura-chan-dijo en tono preocupado Naruto.

-déjala descansar un rato Naruto-decía Kakashi dejando a Sakura sentada en el suelo-dio todo de si-.

Sakura abrió un poco los parpados, viendo donde se encontraba Gaara, quien le sonrió levemente, y movió los labios diciendo de forma suave…

-"lo hiciste muy bien, Sakura"-.

Cerró los ojos, y descanso. Al recuperarse, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con Ino, quien le sonreía.

-hasta que despiertas, frentuda-.

-Ino…-articulo Sakura-¿Quién gano?-.

-fue un humillante empate-suspiro Ino-eso significa que perdí ante alguien de tu nivel-

-dirás que yo gane-Sakura le sonrió de manera autoritaria.

-lo que sea-dijo Ino tratando de cambiar la conversación-por cierto Sakura…-,

-¿Qué?-.

-¿que te traes con ese chico pellirrojo de la aldea de la arena?-.

-na…na…nada-respondió Sakura recordando el beso que minutos antes Gaara le había robado-¿Por qué lo dices?-.

-es que antes de que te durmieras, me di cuenta que le miraste, y el te miro-Ino sonrió pícaramente-¿será que ya no vas tras Sasuke-kun?-.

-ya quisieras, Ino-puerca-.

-¿Qué dijiste, frentuda?-.

-lo que oíste-.

-ggrrrrrr-dijeron los dos con una mirada de ira.

Así siguieron los combates shinobi, hasta que la toco a Gaara contra Rock Lee, fue un duelo aterrador, ya que al pelirrojo casi mata al cejotas ante la mirada atónita de todos. Al terminar el duelo Gaara miro a todos, quienes lo miraban con miedo, el ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, pero una en especial le importaba, fijo su vista en Sakura, y solo pudo encontrar miedo hacia el, y preocupación por el terrible daño hacia su amigo. Sakura bajo donde Lee junto con Naruto, y al pasar junto al pelirrojo, este los siguió con la mirada.

-¿estará bien el cejotas?-pregunto Naruto.

-no lo se-dijo Sakura acercándose al medico para preguntar.

-¿Quién es el jounnin a cargo?-.

-Yo-respondió un hombre parecido a Lee -¿Qué le pasara a Lee?-.

-es grave su condición-dijo el medico-lo mas probable es que no vuelva a ser ninja por el resto de su vida-

-¿Qué?-dijeron al unisonó.

-imposible-decía Naruto apretando los puños-no es posible que el cejotas haya perdido ante ese tipo…LEVANTATE-ordeno Naruto-LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO, O ¿ACASO MENTIAS CON RESPECTO A ENSEÑARLES TU FORMA DE SER NINJA?-.

Una mano tapo la boca de Naruto-basta, Naruto-dijo la voz de su sensei.

-pero…-.

-el tenia deseos no solo de enfrentarse a Neji, y Sasuke sino también a ti-Kakashi le quito la mano de la boca a Naruto-no debes dejar que su esfuerzo sea en vano-.

-Lee-san-dijo Sakura-es un lastima-.

-así es la vida-el peligris miro a Gai-perdón por ponerme tan gallito allá arriba…creo que yo hubiera echo lo mismo, pero debemos de irnos para que continúen los combates, vámonos, Gai-.

N/Sakura:

Paso la prueba del examen para elegir los participantes que pelearan en la final, entre ellos están Naruto, y Sasuke-kun, me siento mal por no ser finalista, pero a la vez me alegro(inner/Sakura: es que hay puro asesino en la final¬¬U)bueno cambiando de tema, el chico de la arena no ha vuelto a hablarme…no es que me importe, pero después de que me robo ese beso , y de decirme de una promesa que yo le hice por lo menos debería de tener la decencia de volver a llamarme. Creo que al final solo jugo conmigo.

N/Sakura fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Bueno eso es todo^^ (inner/Yue: poco como siempre¬¬) jejeje mi querida inner (Inner/Yue: ¿Qué?) te voy a castigar (inner/Yue: uy si como no) esta noche no veremos imágenes yaoi de gaanaru, y en su lugar veremos Naruhina (inner/Yue: NOOOOOOOOOO) eso te pasa por hacerme enojar (claro con todo respeto para las fans de el Naruhina)


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí esta la continuación del fic se que me tarde pero tenia muchos pendientes (inner/Yue: en realidad casi se muere de fiebre) ¡INNER! Eso no se dice, además que aparte de estar enferma me estuviste jode, y jode (inner/Yue: para eso estoy n.n) bueno ya cambiemos de tema, me esforcé todo lo que pude en este capi, espero que les guste (inner/Yue: de lo contrario pues no lo lean y ya) se trata de que atraigamos lectores, taradita, no que los ahuyentemos (inner/Yue: gomen).

_**TE RECUERDO, PERO TU DEBES OLVIDARME.**_

En el siguiente mes, los gennin que ganaron el derecho de estar en la final del examen para chunnin, deberán prepararse para mostrar ante el público sus habilidades como shinobis. Naruto esta preparándose como siempre (ya saben, cuando conoce a ero-sennin, y este le enseña el kuchiyose no jutsu) en cuanto a Sakura, pues ella fue a visitar al Uchiha-bastardo.

-la visita debe ser rápida-dijo la enfermera a la peli rosa.

- bueno-contesto Sakura llevando en las manos una flor-"con que sean unos minutos estará bien"-pensó.

-yo iré a ver a Chouji-dijo Ino-luego te alcanzo para ver a Sasuke-kun-.

-ok-respondió Sakura.

Al dirigirse a la habitación correspondiente, lo único que encontró fue la cama vacía, y ningún rastro del pelinegro.

-doctor-grito la enfermera-el interno Sasuke Uchiha se ha fugado-.

Comenzaron a buscarle. Sakura por su parte veía el alboroto.

-¿A dónde te has ido, Sasuke-kun?-pensaba la ojiverde-y yo que venia a verte-.

-oye, Sakura-dijo la voz de Ino a sus espaldas-¿es cierto que Sasuke-kun se ha ido?-.

-si-respondió suspirando-quería ver como estaba-.

-supongo que bien, de lo contrario no se hubiera fugado-.

-de todos modos me preocupa-decía la peli rosa.

-ya, cambiemos de tema-dijo la rubia para alegrar a su amiga-bueno, dime ¿Qué te traes con ese chico?-.

-¿eh?-Sakura la miro confundida-¿Cuál chico?-.

-serás tonta-Ino hizo una cara desconcertada-pues hablo del ninja que vino de la arena-.

-Gaara…-pronuncio Sakura.

-con que así se llama-sonrió Ino-¿y que tal te va con el?-.

-ni me lo digas-respiro abatida la Haruno-no me ha hablado de nuevo-.

-mmm… ¿lo has buscado?-.

-no-dijo Sakura-ni ganas me dan-.

-deberías-la rubia se paro de repente.

-¿por?-cuestiono la peli rosa.

-esta justo en frente de nosotras-respondió Ino mirando fijamente a adelante.

-¿Qué?-articulo Sakura, y fijo su vista donde Ino dirigió su mirada, en efecto, ahí se encontraba Gaara, viéndola fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. El mencionado se acerco lentamente a las dos chicas sin quitar la mirada de Sakura, quien le observaba con algo de temor (inner/Yue: ¿temor? De lo que se pierde) (cállate, o te hago ver otra vez naruhina) (inner/Yue: ok, me callo T.T) e inseguridad, recordaba el daño echo a Lee por el chico de la arena, quería retroceder e irse corriendo, pero no pudo por cierta amiguita que abrió demás la boca.

-bueno, Sakura-dijo Ino riendo-te dejo para que hables con tu nuevo amigo-.

-espera, Ino-decía Sakura mirando a la rubia-no me dejes…-.

-lo siento, recordé que tengo algo pendiente, y también no me gusta hacer mal tercio…así que adiós…ah, por cierto-le guiño un ojo a Sakura-suerte, frentuda-.

-(inner/Sakura: ggggrrrrrr…maldita Ino-puerca, siempre me interrumpe cuando estoy con Sasuke-kun, y ahora que le permito hacerlo no lo hace)-.

-Sakura-dijo el pelirrojo al estar justo en frente de Haruno-tenemos que hablar-.

-esto…-articulo Sakura-¿de que quieres hablar, Gaara-san?-dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?-.

-¿recordar que?-decía Sakura confundida.

-de la promesa que hicimos-alzo la voz el pelirrojo.

-ya te dije que no me acuerdo-grito la peli rosa-¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?-.

-no, no lo entiendo- respondió Gaara-te di la flor que buscabas, y a cambio tu debías de casa…-.

Gaara callo de repente, sin querer continuar.

-¿flor dices?-Sakura parecía estar recordando.

-si-respondió el pelirrojo-la rosa del desierto-.

-¿rosa del desierto?-la peli rosa tomo entre sus manos su cabeza. Recordó ese día, recuerdos vinieron a su mente. La apuesta que había echo ese día con Ino, su aventura en esa parte del bosque, el encuentro con ese niño pelirrojo, y el intercambio de palabras, la promesa.

-¿Gaara-chan?-lo miro con los ojos abiertos completamente.

-veo que lo recuerdas-.

-pero esa promesa la hicimos hace mucho, cuando éramos niños-dijo Sakura recuperándose del shock-ya no cuenta, por favor, olvídame-.

-de todos modos-insistió Gaara-debes de cumplir con lo tratado-.

Comenzó a acercarse a Sakura, quien retrocedió un paso a tras, pero un fuerte agarre la hizo detenerse, el pelirrojo había tomado a la peli rosa de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-por eso me cobrare con esto-tomo del mentón a la ojiverde.

Sakura se soltó del agarre, y aun con la seguridad de que el pelirrojo la mataría después, le dio una cachetada (como en las moco novelas).

-no intentes besarme de nuevo-grito con la mano dispuesta para otra cachetada-si te me acercas te juro que te ira mal-.

Gaara no dijo nada solo toco su mejilla, y sonrió de manera divertida.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-pregunto Sakura al ver la reacción del pelirrojo.

-nada-respondió este-solo que me gustas más cuando te resistes-.

-0////0 ¿nani?-.

-bueno-dijo Gaara-te perdono lo de la cachetada…-Sakura respiro aliviada-pero…-.

La peli rosa se puso de nuevo nerviosa, sentía que ese "pero" significaba lo que cobraría Gaara por haberle abofeteado, pensó en seguida en un castigo severo, y cuando el pelirrojo se acerco a ella se limito a cerrar los ojos, y sufrir las consecuencias. Pero no sucedió nada, por lo menos no hasta que abrió los ojos, y vio que Gaara estaba mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué es lo que me ves?-dijo Sakura totalmente sonrojada.

Sin mas palabras el pelirrojo junto sus labios con los de la ojiverde, ella abrió muy grande los ojos, pero no intento apartarlo incluso empezaba a corresponderle, permitió que Gaara se apoderara de su boca completamente.

-(inner/Sakura: no es Sasuke-kun, pero besa muy bien, y además no esta tan mal)-.

Cuando se separaron al fin (inner/Yue: 0.0 ¿pues cuanto duro el beso?) (Como tres o cuatro minutos) (Inner/Yue: eso no es beso, es una succionada ) el chico acaricio con suavidad los rosados cabellos de la joven.

-ya lo veras-susurro Gaara en el oído de Sakura-serás mía, por que no importa cuanto te resistas terminaras en mis brazos, y corresponderás mi amor-.

Se alejo dejando a una Sakura, que no estaba un poco sonrojada… ¡era un tomate rojo!, y en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de Gaara una, y otra vez.

-esto va en serio-dijo Sakura-creo que debería darle una oportunidad n.n, después de todo esta guapo-.

-yo creo que si-dijo Ino a su espalda-se ve que se muere por ti-.

-Ino-se sorprendió Sakura-¿desde cuando estas aquí?-.

-desde que te dio el beso-respondió la rubia-vaya que esta confiado, y se siente muy acá-.

-¿tu lo crees?-dijo la peli rosa jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-pues si-contesto Ino-vaya que si tienes pegue, frentuda, primero te ligas al cejudo, y ahora al de la arena-.

-¿celosa?-sonrió Sakura de forma burlona.

-claro que no-se apresuro a decir la rubia-además, yo tengo muchos pretendientes-.

-si claro ¬¬, a lo mejor están ciegos para fijarse en ti-.

-ò.ó ¡¿Qué dijiste?!-a Ino le apareció una venita en la frente-repítelo de nuevo-.

-como quieras-respondió Sakura también con una vena en la frente-solo se fijarían en ti si estuvieran ciegos-.

-ggggrrrrrr ¡FRENTUDA!-.

-¡PUERCA!-.

Tras estar un rato discutiendo, al irse a sus casas ambas tenían muchas cosas en la mente. Y empezamos con Ino.

N/Ino:

Sakura, esa maldita frentuda, ¿Cómo es posible que todos quieran con ella? No voy a permitir que me insulte así, tengo que hacer algo pronto, pero ¿Qué?.... ya se, ju ju ju haré que esos dos anden, y así yo me quedare con Sasuke-kun. Necesito ayuda pero, ¿quien me la dará?

N/Ino fin.

N/Sakura:

Que día, primero no encuentro a Sasuke-kun, luego Gaara me besa, y recuerdo esa promesa. Se nota que kami-sama me quiere hacer sufrir ¬¬, bueno ya no importa me daré un baño, y luego pondré en orden mis ideas. Estupida Ino-puerca, me dejo sola cuando mas la necesitaba, ya no vuelvo a confiar en ella, y sobre todo tiene la culpa de todo esto, si no hubiera echo esa apuesta (inner/Yue: es muy fácil echarle la culpa a los demás de nuestros problemas) (si vuelves a interrumpir, te juro que no solo veremos naruhina sino también aunque me duela decirlo oronaru) (inner/Yue: no te atreverias0.0) (pruébame) seguimos, maldita apuesta(inner/Sakura: no te quejes, bien que te gusto el beso que te dio)cállate, hasta mi inner me abandona T.T.

Mejor me duermo ya, este día si que fue problemático (inner/Yue: tu no eres Shikamaru xD).

N/Sakura fin.

N/Gaara: (por fin)

Sakura recordó la promesa que me hizo, me alegro por fin algo bueno me sucede. Todavía siente temor al verme pero… se que al final me corresponderá…

"_¿estas seguro, mocoso?"._

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shukaku?, maldición, mi demonio ha oído todo.

"_nada, solo venir a joderte un rato ^ ^"._

Seria raro que vinieras solo a saludar.

"_mocoso, me importa un comino a quien elijas como tu hembra, pero por lo menos elije una que sea fuerte"._

Sino te importa entonces, no molestes.

"_solo lo digo por que esa chiquilla te hará sufrir"._

¿Te preocupas por mi, Shukaku?

"_no es eso, si te hiere tu mente creara defensas que me dañaran"_

Por mi muérete.

"_sabia que dirías eso…solo que hay un pequeño problemita"._

…_. _¿Cuál?

"_si yo muero a causa de las defensas mentales, tu también morirás"._

………_.._

"_por eso si esa chica te lastima, la matare. Quedas advertido, mocoso"._

Si ese es el caso, Shukaku, si tú te atreves a herirla solo un poco, yo mismo me matare.

"_jejeje… esto será muy divertido"._

Tu también quedas advertido, demonio estupido.

N/Gaara fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic, espero que la personalidad de los personajes siga intacta. Como es mi primera historia pues me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo, diario veo imágenes gaasaku para inspirarme (inner/Yue y una que otra porno *¬*) 0.0 olviden lo que dijo es una pervertida u////u (inner/Yue: como tú…) ¿Qué? (inner/yue: comprenderás)bueno bye, y gracias por los comentarios me halagan mucho.


	6. Chapter 6

_**UN GRAN ERROR: QUERER ASESINAR AL UCHIHA-BASTARDO.**_

Tras un mes de seleccionar a los participantes de la última fase para convertirse en chunnin, el día llego. Todos los gennin seleccionados deberían de mostrar sus habilidades ante el público más selecto de personas, entre ellos había señores feudales, comerciantes ricos, y apostadores de diversos países. También estarían presentes el Hokage de la aldea oculta de Konoha, y de la aldea oculta de Suna, el Kazekage. Los espectadores esperaban con impaciencia los combates, de los cuales el más interesante seria el del último de los Uchiha, en contra de el ninja de la arena, llamado Sabaku no Gaara, hijo también del Kazekage. Ambos oponentes de gran habilidad, y fuerza, los dos deseando demostrar el porque de su existencia.

Cuando comenzaron los combates sorprendieron las habilidades de cada uno de los contendientes, el resultado de las peleas son las siguientes.

Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuuga Neji: todos esperaban una batalla rápida, pues Neji era considerado el gennin mas fuerte de Konoha, mas Naruto lo venció después de tener que hacer reflexionar al Hyuuga sobre que el destino no esta destinado, y que no son los demás quienes deciden lo que eres o no. En esta pelea Naruto sorprendió no solo al público si no también al Hokage, y a Gaara, pues el rubio aprendió a usar el chakra del Kyuubi para su beneficio. Recibiendo una ovación de los presentes, y una queja de parte de Shikamaru por haber pensado que Naruto no pertenecía al grupo de los "tíos guay".

Temari vs Nara Shikamaru: (que problemático narrar todo esto u.u) (inner/Yue: es tu trabajo, no te quejes ¬¬) Bueno como no me gusta hacerla de emoción, mejor vean el capitulo del anime.

Kankuro vs Aburame Shino: (inner/Yue: al canguro le dio miedo pelear, y se le abrió por eso no quiso, y bueno, eso es todo lo que se necesita explicar) (autora abriendo una pagina de internet con imágenes de oronaru) (inner, mira esto) (inner/Yue: eso…son imágenes de…0.0 NOOOOOO ¡QUE ASCO! x.x) (inner traumada por lo visto en las imágenes) (así ya no va a interrumpir).

Y por fin llego la pelea, Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke, todos esperaban el resultado. Y bueno no voy a narrarla, por que la verdad me gustaría pasar a la escena donde Sakura se interpone para salvar al bastardo ese, claro esta un poco más interesante.

-no dejare que mates a Sasuke-kun-grito Sakura con una kunai en la mano-aunque muera en el intento-.

-¡QUITATE!-ordeno Gaara-¡LO MATARE!-.

La Haruno no se movió, ni siquiera tembló un poco ante el chico de la arena que empezaba a transformarse en el Shukaku, si no que intensifico su mirada, y la transformo en una de completo desprecio hacia Sabaku, el pelirrojo por su parte sentía desesperación al ver la importancia que representaba el pelirrojo para la peli rosa y el rubio, quienes incluso con tanto miedo se le habían enfrentado.

"_Te lo dije, mocoso"_-decía su demonio-_"ella jamás te corresponderá, piensa mas en el Uchiha que en ti"-._

-cállate-le gritaba Gaara al bijuu-no molestes-.

_-"te advertí que si te hacia sufrir la mataría, para que no crearas defensas que me dañaran"-._

-no te atrevas a hacerle daño-pidió el pelirrojo-hare lo que sea-.

-_"¿en serio?"-_Shukaku rio ante el trato que le daría Gaara-"¿_Qué_ _me_ _daras?_"-.

-horas de libertad-respondió el pelirrojo-cuantas quieras te daré-.

_-"es poco lo que gano"-._

-además de…-.

-"¿Qué?"-.

-puedes matar a quien tu Gaara. Tras un poco de silencio el demonio respondió.

_-"acepto"-._

Gaara se sintió aliviado, Shukaku no hirió a Sakura solo la aprisiono en un árbol con arena, mientras Gaara se enfrentaba contra Naruto en una batalla, en la que Sasuke estaba de espectador pues el sello maldito puesto por Orochimaru (don pedófilo) no le permitía usar todo su potencial por que le causaba mucho dolor. Siguiendo la pelea, Gaara se mostraba interesado en el rubio, que demostró que tenía cualidades suficientes para sostener una buena pelea, el la que invoco a Gamabunta, una enorme rana, por su parte el pelirrojo libero por completo al Shukaku de su cuerpo. Al finalizar la pelea el ganador fue Naruto, ambos estaban abatidos pues el chakra se les agoto del cuerpo, y terminaron en el suelo. El rubio aun no se daba por vencido, con el poco poder que le quedaba se acercaba a Sabaku.

-¿por que el es tan fuerte?-se preguntaba el pelirrojo. Naruto se acercaba lentamente.

-detente-grito Gaara al ver al rubio seguir luchando-no te me acerques-.

-el dolor de estar solo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro-es algo fuera de esta mundo, ¿verdad?-.

Gaara abrió grande los ojos, ¿dolor? ¿Estar solo? Eran cosas que el conocía muy bien.

-no se por que-continuo el rubio-pero te entiendo perfectamente, y duele-se detuvo un momento-antes odiaba a todos por que me ignoraban, y discriminaban, yo quería que reconocieran mi existencia, por eso me esforzaba lo máximo para alcanzar mi sueño, ahora hay personas que me reconocen, tanto mi fuerza como mi existencia, y por ellas te detendré, si te atreves a hacerles daño… ¡TE PATEARE EL CULO!-.

-¿personas importantes?-decía el pelirrojo-importantes para mi… como lo es Sakura-.

-descansa, dobe-dijo Sasuke al lado de Naruto-ya todo acabo-.

-je je je-Naruto cerro lo ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Legaron Kankuro y Temari, quienes al ver el estado en que se encontraba Gaara se sorprendieron pues nunca habían visto a su hermano menor en esa situación.

-basta-dijo Sabaku-ya no sigan, déjenlos en paz-.

-ok-dijo Kankuro levantando al pelirrojo.

-vaya que cambias a la gente, uzuratonkashi-dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio-bueno ahora debo llevarte a ti, y a Sakura al la aldea… Sakura me pareció que conocía a ese chico, debe ser mi imaginación-.

Con Gaara, Kankuro, y Temari:

-lo siento-decía Gaara a sus hermanos, quienes se quedaron con cara de "órale, ¿de cual fumaste?".

-no te preocupes-dijo Kankuro-no paso nada-.

Gaara cerró los ojos en un intento de descansar un poco, pensando en lo dicho por el rubio hace unos momentos.

-con que Uzumaki Naruto-pensó.

_-"no olvides nuestro trato, mocoso"-_**dijo Shukaku a su médium-**_"debes de dejarme salir cuando yo quiera, y todas las horas que me plazca"-._

_-_vete al diablo, Shukaku-.

-"_¿nani 0.0?... mocoso maldito, mas respeto que soy una leyenda"-._

-no me interesa-dijo el pelirrojo de manera enojada-y olvídate de lo del trato-.

-"_eres un…"-el demonio se cabreo-"cumple con lo dicho"-._

_-_serásbaka_, _Shukaku_-_dijoSabakuentono_ de _burla_-¿a _quienrayosseleocurrehacer_ un _tratosolohablado_?-._

-"_escuincle"_- _decía_ _el_ _bijuu_-"_me_ _engañaste"_-.

-neto que eres un teto, Shukaku-dijo Sabaku-¿Cómo le crees a un puberto de doce años con problemas psicológicos, lo que te promete?-.

-"_eres un infeliz malnacido T.T"-_lloriqueo el Shukaku-"_no te vuelvo a creer"-._

_-_mientras no jodas esta bien-el pelirrojo se dedico a pensar en Sakura ya que, si quería que lo amara tenia que cambiar, y no seguir de asesino, matando gente por todos lados.

Un mes después…

El tiempo paso volando para nuestros protagonistas, las reparaciones en Konoha se daban de prisa pues en ese estado la villa estaba indefensa, pues el Hokage había muerto en batalla por Orochimaru y, la villa había sido atacada por la aldea del sonido, y de Suna.

Pero vamos a lo interesante que es cuando Ino esta buscando ayuda, pues por sus ovarios que juntaría Sakura, y a Gaara.

-¿Quién rayos me ayudara con esto?-pensaba la chica-necesita ser alguien cercano a Sakura pero, ¿Quién?-.

De repente fijo su mirada en cierto niño rubio que corría para ir por ramen antes de irse a buscar a la kunoichi-medico Tsunade-sama, junto al sannin, Jiraiya-sama o para fácil pronunciación, ero-sennin.

-perfecto-pensó Ino-el tarado ese me ayudara-.

-ramen…ramen-cantaba muy alegre Naruto.

-Naruto- decía Ino sonriéndole-¿me puedes ayudar?-.

-mmm… eres Ino-dijo Naruto viéndola-¿Qué quieres?-.

-vamos al ramen, y ahí te cuento-.

-bueno¬¬ "desde cuando Ino me invita a comer ramen"-pensó un poco confundido el rubio.

Ya en el puesto Ino explico la situación a Naruto, quien decía que como sabia que a Gaara le gustaba Sakura recibiendo por respuesta un "yo oí cuando se lo dijo" por parte de Ino.

-y bien, ¿me ayudaras?-pregunto Ino.

-no-respondió Naruto haciendo un puchero-además a mi me gusta Sakura-chan, y jamás le haría algo así-.

-si no me ayudas-la rubia tomo al rubio de su chamarra, y energías muy amenazadoras salieron de su cuerpo-te torturare por el resto de tu vida, y no solo eso soy capaz de hacer que hagan una ley para que no se venda el ramen en ninguna parte del mundo-.

-0.0 no, el ramen no-.

-entonces ayúdame a juntar a esos dos-.

-ok T.T-respondió Naruto-¿Qué hare?-.

-tu solo espera a que se me acurra un plan-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**OPERACIÓN: U.S.G.H.S.**_

-¿que haré?-se preguntaba la rubia-necesito pensarlo muy bien-.

Debía idear un plan, eso era obvio pero, ¿cómo unirlos? Gaara ya se le había declarado a Sakura, y la pelirosa empezaba a tener cierto interés por el pelirrojo, con el amor no había problemas, mas bien la distancia, y el hecho de que Gaara casi matara a Sasuke eran cosas que le daría lata al tratar de unirlos de nuevo.

-kuso-pensaba mientras caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Konoha-no se me ocurre nada-.

Por otro lado nuestro amigo rubio reflexionaba sobre las intenciones de Ino, después de convencerlo( de una manera un poco ruda), Naruto imaginaba los planes que le daría a hacer la rubia para unir a esos dos.

-falta que me obligue a matar a Sasuke para que no se interponga-.

-oye, Naruto-pregunto el anciano pervertido al ver a su discípulo tan pensativo-¿en qué estas pensando?-.

-en nada que le importe-respondió el rubio.

-mocoso-dijo el sannin ante la respuesta de Naruto-yo preocupado por ti, y tu contestando me tan groseramente-.

-no necesita estar preocupado por mi-decia el rubio con su ya muy conocido tono de voz-además, ¿por qué le preocupa que yo este seriamente pensando?-.

-es que no es normal verte tan pensativo-.

-¿no es normal?-el rubio lo miro cabreado-quiere decir que si me pongo pensativo soy un anormal-.

-mas o menos-respondió el mayor-no es muy común verte pensando las cosas-.

-¿cómo se atreve?, Por lo menos no ando como tu viendo mujeres desnudas-.

El anterior comentario fue escuchado por los transeúntes que pasaban por ahí, miraban a Jiraiya de tal forma que el viejo tubo que salir rápido para no oír mas "ese anciano, es un pervertido", y "esta pervirtiendo a ese pobre muchacho".

-baka-decia Jiraiya mientras propinaba un golpe a la cabeza del rubio-no las veo desnudas solo recopilo información para mis novelas-.

-aja claro –Naruto le echo una mirada de esas, tipo "inche guey cree que me hace pen..." (inner/Yue: No esta permitido poner esa palabra), (bueno ustedes me entienden.)

-cambiemos de tema, ¿qué es lo que té tenia tan pensativo?-.

-¿de verdad le interesa?-pregunto el rubio desconfiando un poco.

-de veras-respondió su sensei.

-esta bien-y así el rubio relato todo lo que el y la rubia planeaban hacer respecto a su amiga.

-y eso es lo que pasa-finalizo Naruto.

-mmm con que es eso-Jiraiya rascaba su barbilla-pero, ¿a ti también te gusta esa tal Sakura, o me equivoco?-.

-pues si me gusta-dijo el rubio jugando con sus dedos-pero el ramen... -.

-ay, Naruto-pensó el viejo-tu solo piensas en comida... supongo que aun no te das cuenta de las hermosas frutas que son las mujeres-suspiro decepcionado ante la inocencia del rubio-¿ya tienen un plan?-.

-aun no- contesto Naruto-pero después de encontrara a la mujer que estamos buscando, Ino me dirá lo que tiene planeado-.

-entonces prepárate Naruto-dijo el anciano seriamente.

-¿para?-.

-tanto en la venganza como en el amor la mujer es más bárbara que el hombre-.

-¿y eso que?-dijo el ojiazul confundido.

-que si vas a unir a dos personas-explico Jiraiya-los mejor es que no hagas nada tonto, y sigas lo que te indique esa tal Ino-.

-lo tendré en cuenta-finalizo Naruto.

Con Ino:

-ya lo tengo-dijo la rubia-ya he encontrado el método perfecto par unir a esos dos-.

Ino estaba en su cuarto con miles de papeles tirados en el suelo, resultado de sus planes que inventaba y veía como fallarían por una cosa.

-lo llamare... operación: U.S.G.H.S (unir a Sabaku no Gaara y a Haruno Sakura) (inner/Yue: se nota que te tardaste mucho en escoger un buen nombre.)

Y bueno para que le hago mas al cuento, cuando regreso Naruto (y después de que fue presentada la godaime Hokage) Ino le contó sobre la operación, especificando el papel de Naruto en esta.

-¿entendiste, Naruto?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios.

-wakata dattebayo-respondió el rubio-iré ahora mismo con Sakura-chan para realizar la primera fase del plan-.

-yo iré con tsunade-sama para ver si nos puede echar una manita-.

Naruto fue donde la pelirosa, no seria difícil encontrarla se entero por parte de Ino que todos los días después de que el se fue, Sakura se encontraba o en el hospital vigilando al Uchiha o en el tejado del mismo. Sus suposiciones eran correctas al ir al hospital (inner/Yue: Y que este atardeciendo) (¿por qué quieres que este el ocaso?) (inner/Yue: seria ideal ¿no crees?) Esto es un fic gaasaku no narusaku, aunque me gustaría por igual) bueno como sea, el rubio encontró a una pelirosa sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura-chan-grito Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-dijo la Haruno-¿qué haces aquí?-.

-solo quería verte-respondió el rubio sonriéndole.

-mmm... ¿quieres decirme algo, o no?-.

-la verdad sí-.

-dime-.

-Sakura-chan-empezó a hablar el rubio en tono serio-me entere de que te besaste con Gaara-.

-0///0 ¿cómo te enteraste?-.

-iluminación divina-respondió el rubio.

-te lo dijo Ino, ¿verdad? -Sakura miro divertida la cara de su amigo al haberlo descubierto.

-no te puedo engañar-Naruto rió, Ino le había dicho que la pelirosa sabría que ella le había dicho lo del pelirrojo a cualquiera.

-como sea-Sakura fijo su vista en el sol que sé ocultaba-no te importa-.

-claro que si-dijo el rubio-me importa por que eres mi mejor amiga-.

-el que me haya besado o no quedo en el pasado-.

-yo creo-Naruto se acerco a Sakura por las espaldas-que deberías darle una oportunidad-.

-¿lo dices en serio?-pregunto la pelirosa al ver la reacción del rubio.

-Gaara, según me contó Ino, se muere por ti-dijo Naruto respirando hondo-creo que es verdad-.

-mmm yo también lo pensé-decia Sakura-pero con lo de Sasuke-kun... yo no... -.

-que no te importe lo que le paso al teme-.

-¿nani?-.

-busca la felicidad, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto sonriéndole dulcemente a su amiga-si dices que ya no lo quieres ver por lo sucedido anteriormente, perdónalo de seguro Gaara también se sentía mal por como protegías a Sasuke-.

-a lo mejor si-la pelirosa reflexionaba, nunca había pensado en lo que sentía Gaara en ese momento.

-no te quedes con alguien que no te aprecia tanto como alguien para el cual tú eres lo más importante en su vida-al decir esto Naruto la miro como cuando se mira a una hermana-Sakura, debes de pensar en cual de los dos quieres-.

-Naruto-dijo Sakura al notar que omitió el chan, y sonrió al ver que por primera vez el rubio tenia algo de razón-gracias-.

-de nada dattebayo-.

-te invito a comer ramen en agradecimiento por tu consejo-.

-¿really? (En mi fic Naruto sabe ingles xD) arigato dattebayo Sakura-chan-.

-"creo que"-pensaba la chica dirigiéndose con su escandaloso amigo al restaurante-debo darle una oportunidad a Gaara-chan"-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Bueno eso es todo (inner/Yue: espero sus reviews) ¿por qué andas tan amable? (inner/Yue: después de que me hiciste ver oronaru me traumaste de por vida) gomen, peor la verdad té lo merecías (inner/Yue: Nadie se merece algo como eso) bueno sayonara.

GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS QUE LEEN MI FIC, ES DE MI AGRDO DECIRLES QUE SUS REVIEWS ME HALAGAN MUCHO (INNER/YUE: TRATARE DE QUE CADA SEMANA SE TENGA UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE "ROSA DEL DESIERTO") TU NO ERES LA AUTORA (INNER/YUE: DE TODOS MODOS SOY PARTE DE TI) EN ESO SI TIENES RAZON.


	8. Chapter 8

_**PIEDELE UNA CITA, FRENTUDA.**_

-¿Nos ayudara, Tsunade-sama?-preguntó la joven rubia a la Hokage.

-… ¿y para que deseas mi ayuda?-.

-ya se lo dije-respondió Ino-necesito que haga algo para que esos dos terminen juntos-.

-eso lo entendí perfectamente-resoplo la amante del sake-a lo que me refería es por que quieres juntarlos-.

-pues vera, Gaara se le declaro a Sakura, y ella también lo quiere pero lo sucedido con Sasuke-kun pues, ¿Cómo decirlo?-.

-complica un poco las Tsunade.

-exacto-dijo ino-y lo que le pido es que nos ayude a juntarlos de nuevo-.

-no estoy muy convencida-decía Tsunade rascándose la barbilla.

-por favor, tsunade-sama-le pidió la joven-además serviría para reforzar las alianzas, y haré lo que me pida siempre y cuando no se pase ¬¬-.

-si haces mi trabajo por un mes-.

-ok-dijo la rubia, en fin sabia que a la Hokage se dedicaba leer documentos, y que su asistente no le permitiría poner a un gennin para hacer las labores de un líder.

-¿y alguien mas te esta ayudando?-.

-hai-respondió Ino-Naruto-.

-¿Naruto?-dijo extrañada la quinta-pero si a el también le gusta Sakura-.

-jejeje pues a el le gusta mas el ramen-dijo ino recordando la reacción del rubio ante su amenaza de prohibir el ramen.

-sera baka-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-bueno, Sakura-decia Naruto mientras comía su amado ramen-¿como le harás para ver de nuevo a Gaara?-.

-no lo se-contesto la peli rosa-no creo poder verlo de nuevo-.

-y si se lo pides a tsunade-bachan-dijo el rubio meditando-de seguro que si te le permite-.

-no creo-decía sakura suspirando-lo mas seguro es que pregunta para que quiero ir a Suna-.

-si ese es el problema por que no le dices que vas para que así se forme la alianza con Suna, y se perdone lo del pasado-.

-es buena idea, naruto-sonrió sakura-quien diría que a ti se te ocurriría-.

-me halagas "que bueno que ino me dio la idea"-pensó el rubio.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levanto dirigiéndose al despachote la quinta, esperando que se encontrara despierta.

-que se te ofrece, sakura?-pregunto Tsunade.

-etto… pues...-.

-mmm ¿quieres pedirme algo, verdad ¬¬?-.

-0.0 si ¿Cómo lo supo?-dijo Sakura sorprendida.

-pero no tengo tiempo para escucharte, necesito que vayas a una misión-.

-pero ó.ò-.

-nada de peros-la callo la rubia-necesito que vayas de urgencia hacia suna-.

-¿hacia suna?-.

-si queremos que reparar los daños hechos por la pelea que se dio en los exámenes chunnin, y que mejor que hacer intercambio de ninjas-.

-¿y quiere que yo vaya?-pregunto Sakura.

-claro pero también Irán Ino y Naruto-dijo la hokage mientras tomaba una botellita de sake.

-wakata tsunade-sama, arigato-sonrió la peli rosa-(inner/Sakura: que bien por fin el amor hace milagros xD)-.

- de nada "todo marcha de acuerdo al plan"-.

Y para ya no hacérselas tanto de coto, cuando llegaron a suna…

-frentuda-dijo Ino al oído de Sakura -¿Qué harás?-.

-¿de que?-.

-no te hagas pen… sativa hablo de Gaara-.

-no lo se-respondió la peli rosa-no tengo idea de lo que hare^^-.

-mmm déjame pensarlo-dijo la rubia fingiendo, pues como ya tenia el plan hecho debía de fingir bien para que la frentona no se diera cuenta-¿Qué tal una cita?-.

-¿una cita?-.

-no solo van a salir para ver el sol ¬¬…pues claro que una cita-.

-pero, ¿Cómo se le pediría?-.

-fácil te voy a demostrar-dijo la rubia y le hablo a naruto-Naruto finge que yo soy sakura, y tu eres Gaara, ¿ok?-.

-hai-.

Escena romántica fingida by: Naruto e ino.

-gaara-chan…-.

-dime-respondió el rubio tratando de imitar a gaara.

-etto… pues yo…-dijo ino sonrojándose levemente. Naruto se acerco a ino mirando directo a sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?-.

-¿quisieras salir conmigo?-la rubia oculto su cara entre sus manos aparentando vergüenza.

-no te escondas-dijo naruto tomando las manos de ino entre las suyas-acepto pero no tengas vergüenza-.

-"¿nani? 0.0 Naruto de donde saco esas palabras"-pensaba ino-"no sabia que fuera romántico"-

-¿ino?-dijo naruto alo ver que la rubia se había embelezado con el-¿Qué tienes?-.

-na… nada-respondió agitando su cabeza-bueno pero mas o menos así, ¿entendiste, sakura?-.

-¡bravo!-gritaron los aldeanos alrededor del trío pues en lo que estaban concentrados en explicar, los lugareños veían la escena, y aplaudían al final de esta.

-o///o-la cara que traían los tres estaba demasiado roja.

-creo que deberíamos irnos a la oficina del Kazekage ahora mismo-dijo naruto.

Al llegar a la oficina se presentaron.

-somos los ninjas de Konoha-explico Ino- soy Yamanaka Ino-.

-soy Uzumaki Naruto-.

-y yo Haruno Sakura-.

-esta bien-dijo el ninja (inner/Yue: del cual no le pondre nombre por que la verdad es un quemon de cerebro)-les mostraremos sus habitaciones-.

-ok-dijeron al unísono.

Al llegar al lugar correspondiente, los gennin de la hoja admiraron al encontrarse con un edificio magnifico.

-este es el mejor hotel que tenemos en la villa-explico el ninja-queremos que su estancia aquí sea muy agradable-.

-gracias-.

-por hoy descansen ya que mañana empezaran los encargos par ustedes-.

Al entrar, y dirigirse al cuartos (aclaro que los tres están en el mismo cuarto) (inner/yuE: ¿orgía? 0.0) (no, cállate pervertida).

-bueno Sakura ve a buscarlo-dijo Ino desempacando sus cosas.

-¿ahorita?-se quejo la peli rosa.

-pues claro-decía la rubia desconcertada-más vale pronto-.

-Ve Sakura-dijo naruto-que ino desempaque por ti-.

-gracias-.

Salio presurosa, preguntándose como encontraría al pelirrojo pues ella no conocía ahí, y si preguntaba por el a los aldeanos estos saldrían corriendo por temor. Iba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que los dos rubios la seguían por detrás.

-¡tu puedes, sakura!-decía naruto en voz bajita.

-encuéntralo, frontuda-.

Lo busco y busco pero ni rastro de gaara (inner/Yue: no seas gacha que ya lo encuentre) (ok solo para no hacerla de emoción) al fin cuando quería darse por vencida, miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una figura masculina que miraba hacia el horizonte.

-espero que sea el-pensó sakura.

Y así fue, el viento calido del desierto movía suavemente sus cabellos rojizos.

-Gaara-chan-susurro Sakura cuando por fin encontró al pelirrojo. Este volteo donde se encontraba la chica, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

-Sakura-dijo el.

-te he estado buscando-decía Sakura subiendo al techo. Gaara que no salía todavía de la impresión solo miraba a la peli rosa- Gaara, ¿me estas escuchando?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto volviendo a fijar su mirada en el horizonte.

-vine en una misión para apoyar la alianza entre Suna y Konoha…-.

-….- el pelirrojo se sintió un poco mal pues creía que ella había venido para verlo, pero no era así, solo era puro deber y nada más.

-y para verte-dijo Sakura lentamente. Gaara volteo de inmediato ante estas palabras, ella estaba ahí ¿por el?, para verlo, no podía creerlo.

-lo siento-decía Sakura bajando su mirada al suelo-perdón por tratarte así-.

-no tienes por que pedirme perdón, sakura-dijo Gaara acercando se a ella.

-pero me comporte muy grosera contigo-continuo hablando la joven-no pensé en tus sentimientos en ese momento, y por eso lo siento-.

-perdóname a mí-dijo Gaara-yo te lastime pero es que… estaba... celoso al ver como protegías al bastardo ese-.

-estuvo mal lo que hiciste pero te entiendo-.

-¿seremos amigos?-pregunto Gaara.

-no-respondió Sakura fríamente. El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza, ya ni siquiera lo vería como un amigo.

-pero si tienes una cita conmigo lo pensare-dijo sonriendo de manera dulce.

-¿Qué?-.

-si en verdad quieres que te perdone, ten una cita conmigo-decía la ojiverde-o… ¿no quieres?-.

-acepto-dijo Gaara-pero con una condición-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-esta-tomo a la chica por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso (inner/Yue: quien fuera Sakura) (luego hago unfic donde tu seas a prota) (inner/Yue: eso no esta permitido) (no voy a publicarlo sera NUESTRO SECRETO) (inner/Yue: jejeje +.+ entiendo).

-mañana alas dos en el parque-dijo Gaara –te veré ahí-y desapareció (como cuando se hace arena y desaparece).

-ok 0///0-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Bueno eso es todo espero les agrade y verán en el siguiente capi como se da la primera cita de estos dos… (Inner/yue: y como no me pidieron sasunaru pondre naruino) eso va en serio, siento que harían buena pareja.

Gracias por sus reviews, me dicen cosas muy bonitas (inner/Yue: que son mentiras ¬¬) y a ti que rayos te importa que me digan esas cosas (inner/Yue: solo quería joderte ^^) mala T.T. bueno sayonara.


	9. Chapter 9

_**UNA CITA CON SABAKU NO GAARA.**_

Después de acordar la cita, Sakura regreso al hotel donde Ino y Naruto la esperaban.

-yyy…. ¿Qué tal te fue, frentuda?- dijo Ino en el momento en que sakura abría la puerta de la alcoba.

-acepto salir conmigo pero…-.

-¿pero que?-.

-pero-la peli rosa comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-no se que se hace en una cita-.

La rubia cayo hacia atrás al puro estilo anime, pensando en que su8 amiga parecía muy ignorante en esas cosas.

-¿y entonces que harás, Sakura?-pregunto el rubio.

-no tengo idea-respondió Sakura.

-serás baka, frentuda-dijo Ino-bueno como no quiero que el pla… digo, que la cita sea un total fracaso te diré algunos puntos que no debes olvidar-.

-como si tú supieras mucho, Ino-puerca ¬¬-.

-¿quieres o no los concejos?-.

-si, los necesito T.T-.

-bueno pues ahí te van-.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

En la casa Sabaku:

Nuestro sexy pelirrojo se preguntaba que se hacia en una cita, el había aprendido a besar espiando a su hermana cuando veía las telenovelas, pero jamás aprendió lo que se hacia en una cita.

-veamos…-decía tratando de recordar lo visto en una novela-¿Qué hizo el chavo?-.

-¿Qué tanto estas pensando?-pregunto Kankuro.

-nada-respondió Gaara.

-… ¿tienes una cita, verdad?-.

-¿nani? 0.0 ¿Cómo lo supiste?-.

-no lo parezco pero yo he tenido muchas citas-respondió el mayor con algo de superioridad-y creo que te puedo ayudar-.

-no necesito tu ayuda-dijo Gaara y empezó a alejarse de su hermano.

-¿sabias que a las chicas les gusta que les lleves flores?-dijo sonriendo como un don Juan.

Gaara se paro en seco, volteo lentamente mirando a su hermano-¿y que mas?-pregunto.

-mmm… no lo se-decía kankuro dándole la espalda a Gaara-tu no quieres mi ayuda-.

-espera Kankuro-grito el pelirrojo.

-dime-.

-¿puedes… err… darme unos… cuantos concejos?-dijo Gaara volteando su cara.

-si me prestas tu play station por una semana-decía el castaño.

-¿mi play? Jamás-.

-¿seguro?-Kankuro le metía cizaña.

-esta bien-respondió Gaara-pero ay de ti si me lo descompones-.

-bueno pues ahí te van los concejos-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------,

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levanto muy temprano.

-¿Qué voy a ponerme?-decía viéndose al espejo.

-lo que te di ayer se te veía muy bien-dijo Ino por detrás.

-no asustes-decía la peli rosa-y lo que me diste ayer es muy atrevido ///-.

-¿y que con eso?-dijo la rubia respirando hondo- te debes de ver presentable-.

-presentable no como una…-.

-¿una que, frentuda?-.

-una perra-. (Inner/Yue: gomen por la grosería).

-pues no te ves así, y ya no digas más solo póntelo-.

-ok T.T-.

Al terminar de ponerse la ropa escogida por Ino (y he de admitir que con un poco de ayuda de Naruto) la peli rosa salio presurosa rumbo al parque.

-¿Cómo crees que al vaya a Sakura?-pregunto Naruto a la rubia.

-lo hará bien-.

En el parque:

Gaara esperaba a Sakura, algo nervioso, y recordando los concejos dados por su hermano mayor.

-Kankuro me dijo que si llegaba antes que ella seria un punto a favor mió-pensaba el pelirrojo.

Marcaba las dos en el reloj del parque, y nuestro atractivo chico miraba de un lado a otro buscando a Sakura, detuvo su mirada en el que parecía un punto rosa.

-es ella-.

Sakura llego delante de él un poco agitada debido a que corrió.

-lamento haber llegado tarde-decía tratando de recuperarse-pero ya llegue-.

Gaara observo lo que llevaba Sakura puesto. Una playera tipo corsé de color rojo con algunos encajes negros, una minifalda tableada de mezclilla azul junto con unas botas que llegaban hasta el chamorro de color negro, el cabello estaba suelto, con maquillaje muy sencillo.

-etto… Gaara-chan-dijo Sakura al ver que el pelirrojo no reaccionaba-¿te sientes mal?-acerco su rostro al de el inocentemente.

-yo… esto…-.

-¿me veo mal?-decía la peli rosa poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-no… te ves muy… sexy-a falta de palabras, a Gaara se le ocurrió esa.

-0///0 arigato Gaara-chan-.

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?-.

-si-respondió sonriéndole.

La cita comenzó con un tour por Suna, seguido de un paseo por las tiendas mas cotizadas de la aldea.

-guau-dijo Sakura-no pensé que hubiera tantas cosas aquí-.

-si quieres vamos a ver-.

-si-.

Al entrar a una tienda departamental (inner/Yue: que no se si hay en Suna, pero por lo menos en mi fic si) donde los artículos que vendían eran… muchas cosas de uso femenino y accesorios.

-que bonito-decía Sakura viendo un collar con un dije en forma de fresa.

-¿lo quieres?-le pregunto Gaara.

-¿pero cuanto costara?-

-tu pídelo y yo lo pago-dijo Gaara.

-¿en serio?-

-claro-respondió Gaara agarrando la mano de Sakura y besándola cortésmente-lo que quiera la princesa-.

-^///^ gracias-

-"cómprale algo que le agrade, ya sea antes de la cita, en medio o al final"-pensaba Gaara recordando los consejos de Kankuro.

Cuando iban a pagarlo, unas viejas chismosas, digo, unas chicas cuchicheaban.

-ese es Sabaku no Gaara-decía una de ellas-¿Qué rayos hace aquí?-.

-maldito mounstro-dijo otra.

-que no te oiga por que te puede matar-.

La pareja oyó estos comentarios, en la mente de Sakura se preguntaba como podían se tan crueles con la alguien que no conocían.

-esa chica de ahí-decía otra vieja de esas (inner/yue: las odio .) –debe de estar ciega para fijarse en el-.

Ante este comentario la peli rosa tomo de la mano a Gaara, quien se sorprendió del afecto pero no lo rechazo.

-Gaara-chan-le dijo sonriéndole dulcemente-estoes por el collar-.

Acerco su rostro alo de el, juntando sus labios en un beso tierno, que tomo fuerza cuando el pelirrojo paso mano por la nuca de la chica entre sus sedosos cabellos. Y bueno las taradas esas se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-creo que es el beso mas rico que nos hemos dado-dijo Gaara tocándose los labios.

-y habrán muchos mas-decía la ojiverde.

Después de eso, fueron a puestos de comida donde los comerciantes de alimento también hablaban sobre la chica de Gaara. Al final, cuando el atardecer estaba en todo su esplendor, Gaara le dijo a la peli rosa que todavía faltaba algo, pero que era sorpresa donde irían por lo cual le tapo los ojos y la fue guiando.

-es por aquí-le indicaba a Sakura.

-¿Qué es?-preguntaba la chica.

-espera-dijo Gaara- ya casi llegamos-.

Se detuvo-bueno aquí es-.

Al quitarse la venda Sakura abrió lo ojos de par en par, frente a ella estaba el paisaje mas hermoso jamás visto. Se encontró ante el desierto cuyas arenas parecían oro debido a que los rayos del sol del ocaso caían delicadamente en estas.

-es hermoso-dijo Sakura.

-lo se-decía el pelirrojo abrazando a la peli rosa por la espalda-nadie mas conoce este lugar-.

-entonces solo tú y yo lo conocemos, Gaara-chan-.

-si-.

-será nuestro secreto, Gaara-chan-.

-nadie-decía Gaara oliendo el pelo de Sakura-me había dicho Gaara-chan antes-.

-¿te molesta?-pregunto Sakura.

-no-contesto el pelirrojo-solo tú me lo puedes decir-.

Tras un rato viendo como se ocultaba el sol, Gaara dejo de abrazar a Sakura.

-Sakura-dijo en tono serio.

-dime-decía Sakura sonriéndole.

-aunque ambos sentimos lo mismo quiero volverlo oficial por eso-tomo una mano de la chica-¿quisieras se mi novia, Sakura?-.

-claro-respondió Sakura- te amo, Gaara-chan-.

-yo también, mi rosa del desierto-.

Se besaron sellando junto al beso su amor, el amor de dos almas que bajo una promesa crearon una nueva historia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Naruto e Ino:

-ya se tardo mucho Sakura-decía el rubio dejándose caer sobre la cama, pues después de todas las misiones que hicieron estaba exhausto.

-a lo mejor-dijo Ino acostándose al lado del rubio-paso algo bueno-.

-eso espero, pero estoy muy cansado dattebayo-.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado entre esos dos?-pregunto Ino.

-no se-contesto el rubio-supongo que lo usual, fueron a muchos lugares, y luego se besaron-.

-¿besar? Yo nunca he besado-suspiro la rubia.

-yo si pero fue con el idiota de Sasuke-.

-no le digas así a Sasuke-kun-.

-¿Por qué no?-se quejo el rubio-es un idiota, ni siquiera sabe besar-.

-no puedes decidirlo-.

-alguien que jamás ha sido besada no puede decirme eso-.

-te enseñare que si se besar-Ino tomo de las mejillas al rubio juntando sus labios con los de el, quien por su parte se sorprendió ante la reacción de la chica. No se separaron si no al contrario hasta hicieron el beso más profundo.

-perdón por llegar tarde-dijo Sakura, quien al abrir la puerta se quedo impactada al encontrarse con una muy comprometedora escena. Ino estaba sobre Naruto, ambos besándose y separándose ante la llegada de la peli rosa-creo que interrumpí-.

-0///0 no es lo que piensas, Sakura-se apresuro a decir Naruto.

-exacto-lo secundo Ino-es solo tu imaginación u///u-.

-uy si chucha como no ¬¬-dijo Sakura-de haber sabido que ustedes estaban tan "ocupados" me quedaba otro rato con Gaara-chan-.

-¿y como te fue con el?-dijo Ino para cambiar de tema.

-genial-sonrió-están viendo a la novia oficial de Sabaku no Gaara-.

-bien por ti Sakura-le dijo Naruto.

-sabia que terminarías así, frentuda-.

-aunque ustedes dos me tienen que explicar desde cuando comenzaron a salir-.

-¡NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!-gritaron al unísono.

-¿y el beso que se dieron que?-.

-¡UN ACCIDENTE!-respondieron los dos rubios-¡JAMAS ANDARIA CON ALGUIEN COMO EL (ELLA)!-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Eso es todo por hoy (inner/Yue: creo que los dejara complacidos por el momento) actualizare cada fin de semana ya que voy a entrar a clases y pues esta muy problemático el asunto (inner/yue: tu no eres Shikamaru ¬¬) cállate, yo soy quien me pegue la gana. Gracias por sus reviews como siempre. Y recuerden que… (Inner/Yue: el yaoi es lo mejor del mundo) no tarada, bueno aparte u.u, este fic esta dedicado a ustedes los lectores, y su opinión (inner/Yue: me vale) querida inner mira mira orogaa (inner/Yue: nooooo 0.0 x.x) sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi. Su humilde escritora y mi inner traumada, Yue Motou.


	10. Chapter 10

_**TIPOS DE BESOS.**_

Al regresar a su casa, Gaara entro con sigilo pues estuvo con la pelirosa hasta muy noche (como por las 11:00pm), paso por la sala para ir directamente a su alcoba.

-por fin llegas, Gaara-dijo Kankuro prendiendo la lámpara de la mesita (ya saben, típica escena donde tus papas te cachan llegando tarde xD).

-¿Kankuro?-decía Gaara con expresión de "en la m… ya me cacharon"-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-.

-te estaba esperando-contesto el mayor.

-¿en serio?-dijo Gaara con algo de desconfianza.

-claro, estaba preocupado por ti, hermano-el castaño respondió con una sincera sonrisa. El pelirrojo por su parte se la quedo mirando un momento, y después suspiro.

-¿quieres que te cuente como me fue, verdad?-.

-obvio que si-contesto Kankuro-¿seguiste mis consejos?-.

-al pie de la letra-respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el sofá-ya somos novios-.

-eso se oye bien y, ¿Qué tipo de beso fue?-.

-¿Qué tipo?-Gaara miro confundido a su hermano-pues el normal-.

-¿Cómo que el normal?-el mayor se desconcertó ante la respuesta-no me digas que no sabes que hay diferentes tipos de besos-.

-no-contesto Gaara encogiéndose de hombros.

-bueno como eres principiante (inner/Yue: uy si tu muy experimentado) (no interrumpas), te enseñare los principales-.

Kankuro saco una libretita que estaba dividida en cuatro secciones, una de color rosa, una azul, otra amarilla, y la ultima color rojo. Abrió la libreta en la sección color rosa, y se la mostro a Gaara.

-lee y aprende-dijo con aire de superioridad. El pelirrojo empezó a leer.

**¿Qué es un beso?**

Esto fue escrito para aquellos que desean ampliar sus conocimientos acerca de este "arte".

_Para empezar, no es nada romántico saber que cuando dos bocas se besan, intercambian un promedio de 250 tipos de bacterias, 9mg cúbicos de agua, 0.7g de albúmina, 0.18g de sustancias orgánicas, 0.71mg de materia grasas, y 0.54mg de saliva (INNER/Yue: viéndolo así me da mas asco que gusto). Además el beso implica la actividad de más de 30 músculos faciales. Así que, si te estas besando con alguien mas vale que lo disfrutes para que lo anterior, no te importe._

**Tipos de besos(los básicos):**

*beso de piquito: _en la boca, chiquito y rápido. Es para decir un hola y un adiós a tu enamorado(a), nada más._

_*quiko apasionado: es más que el piquito pero menos que el francés. Aquí la lengua no cuenta, se utilizan más los labios._

_*beso francés: la lengua del sujeto A esta en la boca del sujeto B, y la lengua del sujeto B esta en la bocota del sujeto A. Con este se experimenta mas placer ósea que aquí si te tomas tu tiempo._

-y bien-lo interrumpió Kankuro-¿que tal? ¿Muy informativo, no crees?-.

-mmm… pues ya he dado muchos franceses-respondió Gaara cerrando la libreta-y no se diga quikos apasionados-.

- para empezar eso esta muy bien-dijo el castaño-te presto la libreta para que la leas con más detalle en tu cuarto-.

-Kankuro-decía Gaara mientras miraba las secciones de la libreta-¿Por qué esta dividido en secciones?-.

-cada sección lleva información sobre un tema en especifico-explico el mayor-por ejemplo: la rosa es par los besos y el faje (así se le dice en mi país al free), la azul para saber como ligar, la amarilla sobre lo que no debes hacer, y la roja es para…-.

-¿para que?-dijo Gaara al ver que Kankuro ponía cara de perverso.

-pues… etto- decía entre nervioso y sonrojado-para cuando… bueno tú sabes cuando los adultos deciden…-.

-tener sexo-respondió Gaara.

-exacto, pero ¿Cómo sabes de eso?-.

-Kankuro seré muy joven pero se algo sobre tener relaciones sexuales con una chica-respondió con una gotita estilo anime en su cabeza, y pensando que su hermano mayor lo consideraba un teto en esas cosas.

-bien por ti-dijo Kankuro poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Gaara-sin duda alguna ya eres un hombre-.

-gracias… supongo-contesto Gaara-pero ya me retiro por que tengo que leerlo lo más pronto posible-.

-ok, buenas noches-.

-buenas noches, Kankuro-.

N/Gaara:

Es extraño que mi hermano me ayude en estas cosas, siento que quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, me siento un tanto raro, aun así agradezco su preocupación. Me dedicare a leer la libreta… veo que esta escrita a mano, supongo que Kankuro la escribió y Temari le ayudo pues hay algunas cosas que están escritas con otra letra. Tengo hermanos muy raros. Creo que lo único bueno de no dormir es que puedo estar tranquilo por las noches, sin que nadie me moleste (si, sin tus primos que te molesten, rayen tus tareas o no te dejen leer fics yaoi en paz).

N/Gaara fin.

Después de hacerse novios, nuestros jóvenes siguieron teniendo citas como una pareja normal de enamorados, muy a su pesar los rubios tenían que cumplir con las misiones que le tocaban a Sakura para que ella tuviera mas tiempo con el pelirrojo, a veces veían a la pareja besándose o caminando juntos en las calles ignorando los comentarios que hacia los lugareños sobre su relación pues al fin al cabo que importa lo que diga el mundo cuando estas con la persona que mas amas.

-que envidia por ellos-decía Ino dejándose caer sobre el sillón al terminar las misiones que les encomendaban-creo que el plan fue un éxito-.

-aunque nosotros paguemos las consecuencias-dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de la rubia-estoy muerto-.

-y para colmo ni un gracias nos ha dado-se quejo Ino.

-yo lo hice para que Sakura fuera feliz-suspiro el rubio quitándose la chamarra-pienso que deben de aprovechar el tiempo juntos antes de volver a Konoha-.

-se me había olvidado eso-decía Ino-espero que a ellos no se les haya olvidado-.

-no creo-contesto Naruto-creo que están pasando más tiempo junto por esa razón-.

-entiendo-.

El silencio permaneció unos momentos, en los que la rubia miro detenidamente a Naruto, fijándose en el como nunca antes lo había echo. Noto que no estaba del todo mal, miro sus facciones finas para ser un hombre, sus ojos azules como el zafiro tan hermosos como el cielo, y profundos como el mar, su rubio cabello brillante como el sol, despeinado como siempre, su cuerpo bien proporcionado para su edad, y no pudo dejar de imaginar como seria el cuerpo de Naruto cuando creciera, sin duda mucho mas perfecto. Estaba ahí, viéndolo embelesándose con el, pensaba que Sakura tenía mucha suerte con los que se enamoraban de ella, Gaara quien era muy atractivo, Lee que es fuerte, y por ultimo, Naruto, quien era algo tonto pero te apoyaba siempre con una sonrisa, su carácter no era como el de Sasuke si no todo lo contrario era mas dulce y tierno.

-oye, Naruto-dijo la rubia acercándose al rubio.

-¿Qué, Ino?-respondió al sentir que Ino estaba mas cerca de el.

-¿te parezco bonita?-al decir esto Naruto se sonrojo, se dio cuenta de que el rostro de la rubia estaba muy cerca del suyo.

-contéstame, Naruto-dijo la oijiazul con impaciencia.

-no-respondió el rubio. Al oír esto Ino bajo la mirada, ni siquiera alguien como Naruto la consideraba una chica linda, no lo golpeo a pesar de que tenía ganas.

-no creo que seas linda, Ino-continuo Naruto-pienso que eres hermosa-.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ino, el moreno tomo del mentón a la rubia con una mano, y toco los labios rosados, y sin pensarlo unió su boca con la de Ino en un beso tierno (inner/Yue: que seria un quiko apasionado). Al separarse por falta de aire ambos estaban con rubor en las mejillas, sus zafiros se miraban fijamente.

-Naruto tu…-no pudo seguir ya que el rubio poso un dedo en los labios de Ino.

-me di cuenta desde aquella vez que nos besamos, pero lo confirme hace poco… creo que me enamore de ti-.

Silencio, creo que es lo único que calmo el asunto un poco. Ino estaba sorprendida, Naruto se le había declarado, esperando un respuesta de su parte y como decirle que ella también sentía lo mismo, seria un poco tonto que dos personas se enamoraran con solo unos días de estar juntas. Pero era real y en ese momento solo quería estar junto al rubio.

-pensé que solo era pasajero-dijo Ino recostándose en el pecho de Naruto-pero no puedo negarlo-.

-supongo que eso es un si-decía Naruto abrazándola-y para hacerlo formal, ¿quieres ser mi novia, Ino?-.

-si-dijo Ino besándolo-no se si este bien decir esto tan pronto pero, te amo Naruto-.

-decirle te amo a una persona no esta mal-decía el moreno-mientras sea de verdad-.

-desde cuando eres romántico-rio Ino-creo que te has vuelto loco-.

-dicen que el amor vuelve hasta el mas tonto en un poeta-respondió Naruto.

-vaya, pues que sexy poeta tengo por novio-dijo Ino.

-gracias-Naruto comenzó a cerrar los ojos –tengo sueño-.

-duerme, por que mañana será otro día-.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos dieron la noticia a Sakura quien después de varias reacciones les felicito por su suerte, incluso Gaara quien solo dijo "felicidades". Después de un mes de estancia en Suna, era tiempo de partir de regreso a Konoha.

-te prometo que vendré a visitarte cada mes-dijo Sakura a su amado pelirrojo-le pediré permiso a Tsunade-sama-.

-te estaré esperando-contesto Gaara.

-ok, nos vemos Gaara-chan-le beso con mucha fuerza.

-adiós Gaara-san-le dijo Ino.

-bye bye Gaara-decía Naruto agitando una mano en el aire-no le seas infiel a Sakura-.

-cállate, Naruto-baka-Sakura le dio un zape-Gaara-chan no es así-.

-gomenasai dattebayo-.

-no le pegues a mi novio, Sakura-frentuda-dijo Ino furiosa.

-y si no que, Ino-puerca-.

-me las pagaras, frentuda-dijo Ino echa una furia. Las dos comenzaron a discutir, siendo observadas por un rubio que solo reía ante los comentarios que se hacían cada una.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Bueno eso es todo (inner/Yue: creo que quedo muy cursi) es que yo sigo las instrucciones que sigue mi cabecita (inner/Yue: no es cierto no me obedeces a mi) dije cerebro, no alucinación. Espero sus reviews como siempre, la información del beso la saque de un libro llamado "quihubole con…" de Yordi Rosado y Gaby Vargas, donde explican todo acerca de los rollos de los pubertos. Su humilde escritora (inner/Yue: y su guapa e inteligente inner), Yue Motou.


	11. Chapter 11

_**REGRESO A KONOHA ¿SASUKE CELOSO?**_

Al regresar a la aldea, nuestro trió entro por la entrada principal para dirigirse directo a la oficina de la Hokage, y dar el informe de la misión. Cuando entraron a esta.

-ya terminamos la misión, Tsunade-sama-dijo Ino respetuosamente.

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto la quinta.

-la misión fue un éxito total-respondió Sakura- Suna quedo muy complacido con nuestro desempeño-.

-me parece perfecto-decía la rubia de gran "pechonalidad"-pueden retirarse, excepto Ino y Naruto-.

-¿Por qué ellos se quedan?-dijo la pelirosa.

-tengo algo que decirles-respondió Tsunade meneando una botellita de sake-solo a ellos les concierne-.

-esta bien, Tsunade-sama-dijo Sakura retirándose del recinto-mañana nos vemos Naruto-.

-hasta mañana, Sakura-decía el rubio sonriéndole. Cuando la pelirosa se fue.

-y bien, ¿Qué paso con esos dos?-hablo la Hokage sonando como vieja metiche-¿se logro el objetivo?-.

-si-respondió Ino-ya son novios-.

-me alegra oír eso-dijo Tsunade-bien es hora de que cumplan con la parte del trato-.

-lo siento, Hokage-sama-decía la rubia con una sonrisa medio burlona-tenemos que dejar eso para después-.

-¿nani? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Tsunade algo contrariada.

-iré con Naruto a pasear por la aldea-Ino tomo del brazo al rubio-es lo que hacen los novios-.

-tu y Naruto son novios 0.0?-.

-si-respondió Naruto-desde hace un mes n///n-.

-pues poniéndolo así creo que por hoy descansaran-dio un respiro hondo-jamás imagine que ustedes dos terminara juntos-.

-juegos del destino-dijo Ino sonriendo-bueno hasta mañana, Tsunade-sama-.

-hasta luego, Tsunade-bachan-decia Naruto.

-je, quien diría que terminaran juntos Ino y Naruto-se dirigió hacia la ventana para mirar como los dos chicos se alejaban tomados del brazo-bueno, mientras sea feliz creo que no hay problema-.

N/Sakura:

¡Que bien! Por fin soy novia de Gaara-chan, el destino ahora me sonríe, quien diría que terminaría siendo la novia de Sabaku no Gaara. Soy afortunada (inner/Sakura: es obvio, quien no quisiera ser novia de Gaara) (inner/Yue: en eso te apoyo) (te dije que no hablaras con los inner de las demás personas) (inner/Yue: eres mala conmigo T.T) ahora que lo pienso, fue bueno que hiciera esa apuesta con Ino, después de todo si no fuera por eso no habría conocido a mi pelirrojo. Bueno pero por hoy creo que ha sido suficiente de pensar en el (inner/Sakura: yo pienso en el por ti). Me siento feliz. Ah, me encontré con alguien y es… Sasuke-kun.

N/Sakura fin.

-Sasuke-kun-pronuncio la pelirosa al encontrarse con el pelinegro, este como siempre recargado en la pared haciendo su pose de tío "soy sexy, mírenme".

-¿ya llegaste de la misión de Suna, Sakura? (inner/Yue: noo, todavía esta a mitad del camino ¬¬, que pregunta mas idiota)-.

-si-respondió la Haruno siguiendo su camino-luego hablamos, quiero descansar-.

-espera-dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo-tu no te vas de aquí hasta que me oigas-.

-suéltame, Sasuke-el Uchiha se sorprendió un poco ya que la pelirosa no lo había llamado por el "kun".

-¿es cierto que andas con el idiota ese?-decía sin soltarla.

-no es idiota-respondió Sakura zafándose con fuerza-ni tampoco es "ese", su nombre es Gaara, y si, soy su novia-.

-jejeje-el pelinegro rio de forma irónica-¿no que yo te gustaba?-.

-eso ya es pasado, Sasuke- decía la ojiverde mirándolo fijamente-solo era un amor de niños-.

-con que amor de niños…-Sasuke se dio la vuelta-mas vale que le digas a ese imbécil que te deje en paz-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Volteo a verla, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de superioridad-por que tu me gustas, Sakura-se acerco para rozar los labios de Sakura con los suyos-eres mía, y eso es lo único que necesitas saber-.

-Sasuke…-susurro la pelirosa-yo… no…-.

Se fue con el viento dejando a Sakura con una confusión mental, aunque claro esta no pensaba dejar a Gaara, eso jamás lo haría, pero las palabras del pelinegro de verdad la intrigaron puesto que el siempre se había comportado indiferente con ella. Toco sus labios, su rostro mostro una mueca de asco. El Uchiha se atrevió a besarla, eso le molesto porque a ella le gustaban los besos del pelirrojo. Tan llenos de amor y ternura. Pero los de Sasuke solo podían ser clasificados de un modo… fríos y secos son la mas mínima muestra de afecto, solo el hecho de que probara que el era el dueño de todo a su alrededor.

-Sasuke…-pronuncio Sakura quedamente-eres un tonto-.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia su casa, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar, y olvidar todo lo sucedido con Sasuke.

Con Naruto e Ino…

Nuestros dos rubios paseaban felices por la villa, después de ir con Iruka para informarle de su reciente noviazgo (quien, aquí entre nos… primero se quedo en blanco, después se desmayo y por ultimo lo acepto), ya que después de dar la noticia a Tsunade, Naruto pensaba que su sensei debía de saberlo antes que nadie.

-mañana iré con tus padres, Ino-dijo Naruto-para que lo aprueben-.

-te tomas las cosas muy en serio-sonrió Ino ante la seriedad de su pareja-esta bien mañana iremos-.

-¿oye, ese no es el teme?-le dijo el rubio señalando al Uchiha.

-es cierto-afirmo la rubia-¡que onda, Sasuke-kun!-.

-¿Qué haces con Ino, dobe?-pregunto Sasuke al ver como iban la pareja.

-somos novios-respondió Naruto sonrojado-desde hace un mes-.

-¿ustedes son…?-Sasuke no podía ocultar su emoción-bueno, felicidades… creo-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Ino.

-nada-respondió el pelinegro-por cierto, ¿y Sakura?-.

-ya se fue a dormir-dijo el rubio-es que esta muy cansada por la misión-.

-¿y que tal les fue?-.

-bien-decía Ino-terminamos perfectamente, y… logramos nuestro objetivo-.

-¿Cuál?-.

-juntar a Sakura con Gaara-san-le respondió Ino sonriendo pícaramente-todo salió perfecto-.

-ya veo-dijo el pelinegro-"maldito Gaara, no permitiré que me quites a la mujer que elegí para revivir mi clan…"-miro a Naruto e Ino-"con que le ayudaron, pues bien espero que lo disfruten mientras pueden"-.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Eso es todo por hoy, espero que la historia les agrade (inner/Yue: que por sus reviews parece que si), con respecto si meteré kibahina, hinata me cae mal pero no me gustaría que quedara solita en esta historia así que si va haber un poco de eso (inner/Yue: al cliente lo que pida, aunque no nos paguen por escribir) cállate que lo hago por gusto y no por dinero (inner/Yue: sigue así y te quedaras pobre) y tu conmigo (inner/Yue: antes me vuelvo la inner de orochimaru)eso no me importa. Bueno sayonara, espero sus reviews. Su humilde escritora y si inner traidora, Yue Motou.


	12. Chapter 12

_**EL UCHIHA QUIERE LO SUYO.**_

-"están muy enamorados"-el Uchiha recordaba las palabras dichas la noche anterior por los dos rubios-tonterías-se dijo así mismo mientras se dirigía a casa de la pelirosa, pues en sus propias palabras si quería volver a ganarse su cariño debía de empezar muy temprano. Así que ahora se encontraba rumbo a la casa de la chica para sorprenderla, y es que quien se imaginaria que Sasuke Uchiha va a ir a recogerte a tu casa personalmente.

-no creo que se haya levantado tan temprano-decía cuando llego a la entrada de Sakura, y tuvo razón, la pelirosa salió presurosa del recinto con una rebanada de pan en la boca y tratándose de alizar el pelo. El pelinegro noto que ya no se preocupaba por arreglarse para el (claro esta tampoco iba muy desarreglada), eso le molestaba un poco, ya que se había acostumbrado a las llegada tarde de Sakura por andarse arreglando para el.

-es tarde-decía Sakura, quien ni siquiera detecto la presencia de Sasuke-(inner/Sakura: lo bueno es que Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde)-.

-buenos días, Sakura-le saludo el Uchiha.

-buenos días-respondió ella-¿eh?, ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke?-.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-el pelinegro se acerco sonriéndole irónicamente-vine por ti-.

-etto… arigato-dijo Sakura alejándose un poco de Sasuke-pero no tenias por que hacerlo-.

-si tenia-contesto el Uchiha con la sonrisa que nosotros tan bien conocemos-no puedo dejar que la futura señora de Uchiha (inner/Yue: suerte que no te oyó Gaara-sama por que si no, si te rompe la m…) (por eso no esta, no quiero que se derrame sangre tan temprano).

-déjate de bromas, Sasuke-dijo Sakura con expresión molesta-ya tengo a Gaara-chan-.

-no estoy bromeando-respondió Sasuke-Sakura, sabes bien que yo nunca tomo las cosas a la ligera-.

--yo tampoco bromeo-Sakura lo miro seriamente-y de una vez te digo que yo ya no siento nada por ti-.

-ya lo veremos, Sakura-dijo muy seguro de si mismo Sasuke-veras que volverás a estar detrás de mí como siempre lo has hecho-.

-en tu sueños, emo-le saco la lengua en forma infantil, Sasuke por su parte solo se limito a reír ante la reacción de la pelirosa.

-en mis sueños y también en la realidad, molestia- (inner/Yue: Sasuke, ¿se trata de enamorarla de nuevo o de decirle cosas feas ¬¬U?).

Se dirigieron a donde su sensei les había indicado reunirse para su siguiente misión, en el transcurso del camino hacia allá, Sakura y Sasuke no dijeron palabra alguna. Al llegar al sitio acordado ambos vieron como el rubio hiperactivo platicaba alegremente con el peligris.

-no puedo creerlo-decía Kakashi-tu con novia-.

-yes dattebayo- respondió Naruto con el pulgar hacia arriba-adivine con quien-.

-ummm…-pensó el ninja copia-con Hinata-.

-nop-dijo el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente-con Ino-.

-¿eh?, con Ino-el mayor no pudo ocultar su asombro pues el sabia a quien se refería el rubio-estas bromeando, ¿verdad?-.

-claro que no-Naruto lo miro como quien mira a alguien que no le cree (inner/Yue: me cae que cada vez te encuentras con menos palabras para expresarte u.u) (tu tienes la culpa por que te la pasas jodiendome toda el santo día) (inner/Yue: pues para eso me creaste, además admítelo que te encanta los sitios hentai que visitamos) (0///0 luego hablamos de eso)-¿acaso es imposible que yo tenga novia?-.

-no es que sea imposible, Naruto-le explicó su sensei-es que es… raro-.

-mas raro es verlo a usted, que ya es mayor, sin novia ¬¬-contraataco el rubio.

-0.0U aunque no lo creas si he tenido novia-respondió Kakashi ante el comentario de su pupilo, que era cierto (es que como no conozco bien el pasado de Kakashi pues no se si ha tenido novia).

-buenos días, Kakashi-sensei-saludo Sakura.

-ohayo, Sakura, Sasuke-contesto el peligris-milagro, que han llegado juntos-.

-es solo que…-.

-Sakura es mi novia-le interrumpió Sasuke-y fui por ella-.

-¿en serio? Pues felicidades-el mayor noto que a Sakura le salió energía oscura de su cuerpo-¿Qué te pasa, Sakura?-.

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES TU NOVIA?-grito agarrando al pelinegro por el cuello y zarandeándolo-NO SOY TU NOVIA, GAARA-CHAN ES EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DECIRLO-.

-tranquila, Sakura-la agarró por las espaldas Naruto-recuerda que el teme solo esta jugando…-.

-tienes razón, Naruto-la pelirosa comenzó a calmarse.

-aunque si vuelve a decir una tontería de esas-continuo el rubio-le cerrare la boca de un madrazo-.

-inténtalo si puedes, dobe-le desafío Sasuke.

-cálmense un poco-interrumpió el sensei al ver que las cosas se ponían algo tensas-mejor les explico la misión-.

-sumimasen, Kakashi-sensei-se disculparon los tres.

-esta bien-prosigo el peligris-la misión de hoy es una de clase d, debemos de ir ayudar en una agencia de modelaje en la aldea oculta del sol-.

-¿Qué tipo de misión es esa?-replico Naruto cruzando sus brazos por la cabeza-eso es pura mie…-el pobre rubio sintió como Sakura le daba un zape.

-eres don vulgar en persona-.

-uzuratonkashi-dijo Sasuke viendo como Naruto se sobaba por el golpe recibido.

-se trata de que vayamos a resguardar el lugar-explicaba Kakashi-pues han estado asaltando las bodegas que contienen las mercancías, y pues necesitan quien les eche una mano-.

-bueno pues nadando-dijo Naruto.

-tu no eres el líder-le dijo Sasuke burlonamente.

-cállate, teme-Naruto se enojo por el comentario del pelinegro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

En Suna:

Después del incidente ocurrido con Konoha, Suna había decidido ayudarles como uno de sus aliados más fuertes, y para lograr este objetivo se necesitaba que sus shinobis fueran de lo más eficientes. Por lo cual se creo el programa de entrenamiento para los gennin por ninjas de muy alto nivel. El caso es que a Gaara y a sus hermanos los eligieron para entrenar a los que serian la nueva fuerza de la aldea. Y como ustedes lo vieron en manga y en el anime (a quien no pues no va a saber de lo que estoy hablando ¬¬U), los tarados niños, esos que hicieron de menos a Gaara pues se fueron con Temari y Kankuro para que ellos los entrenaran. Solo alguien fue con Gaara, se trataba de una chica de pelo castaño y ojos negros (inner/Yue: que por obligación la hare aparecer en mi fic), se llamaba Matsuri (inner/Yue: lo siento por los fans de esta relleno pero a mi si me cae mal).

-es que me cuesta un poco elegir un arma-dijo la chica recordando como murieron sus padres-ya que estas mataron a mis papas-.

-un arma-decía Gaara-sirve para proteger a la gente que es importante para ti-.

-¿gente importante para mí? (inner/Yue: noo, para el vecino)-.

-el me dijo: "ahora tengo personas que reconocen mi existencia, personas que son muy importantes para mi, y si te atreves a hacerles daño… ¡TE PATEARE EL CULO!"-.

-¿usted tiene alguien importante a quien desea proteger, Gaara-sensei?-pregunto Matsuri al ver la expresión que había tomado Gaara.

-si-respondió el pelirrojo-es la persona que mas amo en el mundo-.

-¿Quién es, si se puede saber?-dijo la castaño sintiendo de pronto que algo presionaba su corazón.

-Haruno Sakura-respondió el chico con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios-mi novia-.

-con que su novia…-decía Matsuri pensando que esa tal Sakura le podría estorbar en alcanzar su objetivo (el pelirrojo)-"jamás permitiré que esto siga así"-pensó la naca esa-"Gaara-sensei será mío"-.

-pero volvamos al entrenamiento-le ordeno el pelirrojo a la joven.

-wakata-respondió de la forma más dulce posible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con el equipo 7:

-dios no esperaba que la misión fuera esto-dijo Naruto viendo como muchas mujeres guapas se arreglaban para el desfile que se llevaría a cabo ese día.

-es una perdida de tiempo-decía Sasuke esquivando las miradas que le echaban un grupo de chicas.

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo-el rubio tampoco se quedo atrás en cuanto a las chicas que le miraban, pues una se le acerco para preguntarle su nombre y que si quería ser su novio, a lo que el rubio respondió con un "ya tengo novia" y "es mas bonita que ustedes" provocando que las modelos, además de enojarse, tuvieran mas ganas de que el kitsune las pelara-.

-deberían de estar contentos-dijo Sakura viendo los diseños-este es un evento dirigido por Tabriz Arisu (este es el sobrenombre que le puse a una de mis amigas cuando escribí un fic donde nosotras éramos los personajes)-.

-¿y esa quien es?-preguntaron al unisonó los dos chicos.

-es una de las mejores diseñadoras del mundo-respondió Sakura-y no solo hace diseños hermosos sino que también hace ropa para los ninja-.

-osea que en este desfile habrá también ropa para los shinobis-.

-hai-.

De pronto…

-Tabriz-sama-grito una chica asistente-.

-¿Qué pasa, Naoko?-respondió una chica de unos 17 años, cabello largo de color caoba claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos verde turquesa, piel blanca, muy bonita.

-dos de nuestros modelos se enfermaron y no podrán asistir esta noche al evento-.

-no puede ser-la chica miro a Naruto y Sakura- hey, ustedes-.

-¿nosotros?-dijeron los jóvenes.

-claro-la diseñadora se dirigió a ellos-ocupen el lugar de los modelos que me faltan-.

-pero…-se iban a rehusar pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya les estaban poniendo las ropas a modelar.

-actúen de manera natural-les indicaba Tabriz-también su amigo sombrío tendrá que hacerlo, o de lo contrario diremos que la misión ha sido un fracaso-.

Y a pesar de las quejas por parte del Uchiha también lo vistieron. Al empezar el desfile nuestros chicos estaban algo nerviosos.

Los primeros en salir fueron Sasuke y Naruto quien modelaban una camisa negra con una abertura en la parte de los pectorales, pantalones de color negro algo pegados. Sasuke llevaba un saco del mismo color que el pantalón con unos guantes de cuero. El rubio, por su parte, vestía una gabardina negra (como la que lleva Blade en la película), una corbata de color rojo, y unos guantes de chico malo xD. Gritos y piropos no se hicieron esperar pues los dos chicos se veían suculentos, casi casi las chavas se les aventaban.

Llego el turno de Sakura, todos esperaban este diseño pues se enteraron que seria el mejor de la noche, y no estaban equivocados. Sakura modelaba un vestido color negro (este desfile debería ser llamado negro ya que todo esta echo de ese color), con adornos de listones en los brazos, estilo corsé, con la falda encampanada llena de encajes, dejaba al descubierto los hombros de la chica. En el cuello llevaba una cinta negra con guantes del mismo color. De calzado unas zapatillas con tacón de 5cm. Peinada de una coleta de caballo, y maquillada de forma perfecta.

La chica se veía muy hermosa. Sasuke se quedo hipnotizado, por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras.

El publico ovaciono el diseño y a la modelo. Al final del desfile nuestros tres niños queridos se vieron rodeados de muchísima gente. Después de esto, se les pago extra por su ayuda y regresaron a Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero reviews, este capitulo se me ocurrió cuando estaba haciendo un examen sorpresa de mate (inner/Yue: que gracias a dios pasamos n.n). Agradezco sus comentarios, en verdad que me han ayudado a seguir con la historia. Su humilde escritora y su inner que es una molestia (inner/Yue: que gacha ToT), Yue Motou.


	13. Chapter 13

_**MI RIVAL DE AMOR.**_

Pasaron los días junto con las misiones, el equipo 7 no paraba de recibir encargos. El problema no era que tuvieran muchas misiones, sino lo que sucedía en cada una. Por ejemplo: cuando fueron al país de la brisa; en una misión de para ayudar a reconstruir edificios dañados por el tifón mas fuerte de todos los tiempos, al estar construyendo, Sakura, se resbalo y casi iba a caer sino fuera por el Uchiha que la agarro… aunque esto le disgusto a la chica por que el pelinegro le agarro el trasero excusándose con un "no fue mi intención, además deberías de agradecer que te salve". En fin, en cada misión que tenían, Sasuke intentaba conquistar de nuevo a Sakura, y ella le reiteraba que la dejara en paz, que solo quería a Gaara, pero cuando el Uchiha se ponía de necio contaba con Naruto quien no podía golpear a Sasuke, pero si arruinarle el momento .

Al terminar el mes, Sakura fue a la oficina de la quinta para pedirle permiso e ir a Suna para ver al pelirrojo como le prometió hace un mes (recuerden que nuestra pareja de enamorados se vera cada mes), y ya estando con la quinta.

ía la pelirosa-¿me dará el permiso, Tsunade-sama?-.

-ya sabes que si, Sakura-respondió la Hokage bebiendo su tan adorado sake-pero recuerda que tienes que llevar a dos personas contigo-.

-¿no pueden ir Ino y Naruto otra vez?-pregunto Sakura.

-lo siento pero ellos tienen cosas mas importantes que hacer-una sonrisa amable se formo en el rostro de Tsunade-recuerda que son novios-.

-lo que quiere decir es que Naruto se presentara como el novio oficial de Ino frente a la familia Yamanaka-la chica tan bien sonrió imaginándose como se vería nuestro lindo rubio frente TODA la familia de su novia-creo que debería de desearle suerte, jejejeje-.

-tienes razón-secundo Tsunade-pero dime, ¿a quien escogerás?-.

-mmm… ¿Quiénes están libres?-.

-veamos-la rubia busco en la libreta-a ver… solo quedan Hinata Hyuuga y Kiba Inuzuka (inner/Yue: por fin aparece el kibahina xD)-.

-creo que con ellos estará bien-dijo Sakura-bueno iré a prepararme-.

-yo les avisare para que se encuentren en la puerta principal-decía la rubia-por cierto, Sakura-.

-¿Qué?-dijo la chica antes de salir.

-diviértete-.

-arigato, Tsunade-sama-.

Después de varias horas, y como ya sabe el lector que no me gusta hacerla de emoción, los tres shinobis se dirigían hacia Suna. Sakura platicaba alegremente con Hinata, con Kiba no tanto. La dueña del byakugan esperaba el momento preciso para preguntarle a la pelirosa sobre algunos rumores que había escuchado sobre la nueva relación entre Naruto e Ino.

-etto, Sakura-san-dijo tímidamente la Hyuuga-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-claro, Hinata-chan-respondió Sakura sonriéndole.

-¿es cierto que Naruto-kun e Ino-san salen juntos?-agacho un poco su cabeza tratando de ocultar un poco la vergüenza que le había invadido al preguntar semejante cosa (inner/Yue: ni que un noviazgo fuera algo de otro mundo ¬¬).

-si-respondió Sakura sin imaginar el efecto que tendría esa respuesta en Hinata-desde la primera vez que fuimos a Suna-.

-¿sabes como sucedió?-Hinata se oía triste (claro, la entiendo a quien no le duele escuchar que te bajaron al chavo que te gustaba).

-bueno-explicaba la pelirosa haciendo memoria-pues la razón principal por la que fuimos a Suna es que tenia que hablar con Gaara-chan, y bueno pues ellos dos me ayudaron, y sin querer se enamoraron-.

-ya veo-la pelinegra se detuvo un momento, no podía creerlo, Naruto se había convertido en novio de Ino por solo estar ayudando a Sakura. Era difícil creer que dos personas que ni siquiera se hablaban demasiado en la academia, terminaran juntas. Algunas lágrimas trataban de salir de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera controlarlo. Kiba noto el esfuerzo que hacia Hinata para no llorar.

-que mala suerte tiene Naruto-dijo sarcásticamente-habiendo tantas chicas lindas en este mundo, se tuvo que quedar con la neurótica de Ino-.

Hinata levanto la mirada mirando Kiba con lo ojos muy abiertos, el Inuzuka estaba tratando de reanimarla. Le dio a entender que a lo que se refería el castaño con "chicas lindas" era de Hinata de quien se trataba. Sakura medito sobre lo que había dicho Kiba, miro de reojo su expresión cuando miraba a Hinata, y se sorprendió de encontrar la misma mirada con la cual Gaara la veía a ella (inner/Yue: claro esta, que mi Gaara-sama es mas sexy) (ruégale a dios que no te oigan las fans de Kiba, ya que si leen lo que dijiste de el si nos van a linchar) (inner/Yue: sumimasen), entonces la pelirosa se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que el Inuzuka hacia la pelinegra, sabia perfectamente que eso era amor.

-disculpa, Kiba-kun-le interrumpió Sakura-ven tantito que quiero hablar contigo-volteo a ver a Hinata y le guiño el ojo-ahorita te lo devuelvo, Hinata-chan-.

Se alejaron unos tres metros (inner/Yue: si Hinata los oye estando tan lejos, me cae que buen oído tiene esa mujer u.u).

-¿te gusta Hinata, verdad?-pregunto sin mas rodeos la Haruno.

-0///0 ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Sakura?-dijo Kiba tratando de ocultar su adquirido sonrojo.

-en primer lugar como la miras-respondía Sakura-segundo: tratas de hacerle sentir que es muy importante, ah, y además que te sonrojaste ahorita-.

-de acuerdo, ella me gusta (inner/Yue: este chavo si aclara sus sentimientos rápido, me cae)-.

-no digas mas-decía Sakura tomando las manos del Inuzuka entre las suyas-te ayudare a conquistarla, además de que parece que Suna es la aldea del amor-.

-¿te refieres a que unió a Naruto e Ino, y a ti con Gaara?-dijo Kiba.

-exacto-respondió la Haruno-.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Naruto e Ino:

A nuestro querido kitsune le iba bien en la cena que tenia en la casa de sus suegros. Cuando lo presentaron, casi casi se muere de miedo al ver que el padre de su adorada novia lo miraba acusadoramente mas se calmo cuando, todo lo contrario a lo que imagino podría pasar, los padres de Ino le recibieron con una sonrisa. Después de la presentación pasaron al comedor, donde la madre de Yamanaka había preparado ramen, que Naruto tanto adora.

Al terminar le cena, fueron a la sala (clásica escena donde presentas a tu novio, aunque mas bien parece interrogatorio), y bueno como ha de suponerse le hicieron muchas preguntas al rubio, quien contestaba como podía, algunas preguntas eran un poco… ¿Cómo decirlo? (inner/Yue: indecorosas) exacto, pues le preguntaron que si ya… bueno, ustedes saben, que si ya había tenido "aquellin" con su hija.

La respuesta fue: un enorme sonrojo por parte de Naruto y un golpe de Ino y su madre hacia el señor por haber preguntado semejante cosa. Cuando todo termino Naruto se despidió cortésmente, agradeciendo como se debe hacer y besando a Ino. Sin duda alguna, que Naruto para estas cosas si se pone serio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

En Suna (todavía no legan Sakura y los otros):

Matsuri-relleno-inútil entrenaba con el sexy, el guapísimo y muy hermoso Sabaku no Gaara. La chica avanzaba muy rápido gracias a las enseñanzas de su sensei (inner/Yue: de no ser así, hasta una piedra le ganaría n.n) (no seas tan mala con ella), en uno de sus tantos entrenamientos, como siempre trataba de entrar en el corazón de nuestro pelirrojo favorito, pero sus esfuerzos no servían de nada ya que Gaara le repetía que ya tenia a Sakura.

-esto es todo por hoy-dijo Gaara recogiendo la armas que le enseño a manejar a Matsuri-has mejorado mucho, Matsuri-.

-todo es gracias a usted, Gaara-sensei-sonrió la castaña de la forma mas dulce que podía aparentando ternura.

-entrenaremos dentro de una semana-decía el pelirrojo a su alumna.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto extrañada la chica, pues sus entrenamientos con sus sensei eran cada dos días.

-hoy llega Sakura-respondió el mayor-y voy a ir a recibirla-.

-entiendo-decía Matsuri en voz baja-"maldita chicle, va a venir, por fin conoceré a esa tal Sakura"-miro a Gaara detenidamente-"ya lo vera, Gaara-sensei, hare que esa gata (inner/Yue: hey, mocosa sino dejas de insultar a Sakura-sama te voy a…) (inner, por ahora no hare nada pero dicen que la venganza que mas se disfruta es la mejor planeada, en otras palabras pienso hacerla sufrir hasta cansarme) (inner/Yue: me parece bien +.+ ya me lo imagino jejeje)lo deje en paz-.

Después de despedirse de Gaara, la castaña corrió como pudo a su casa, en su mente solo pasaba una idea "verse bonita por lo menos mas que Sakura". Al entrar a su casa Matsuri, se cambio rápido el traje de ninja y se puso (me da una tremenda flojera escribir lo que se puso ese niña, por lo cual, se lo dejare a la imaginación del lector por pura compasión), al terminar de arreglarse salió como un rayo n dirección a la entrada principal de Suna, dispuesta a enseñarla a la pelirosa quien era la mejor.

En la entrada de Suna:

El pelirrojo observaba fijamente el paso para entrar a al aldea, esperando una señal de color rosa. No espero mucho, su mirada se ilumino con lo que parecía un punto rosado que se acercaba velozmente. Pronto pudo definir bien de quien se trataba, Sakura iba directamente hacia el con los brazos abiertos.

-Gaara-chan-dijo la pelirosa cuando llego en frente del chico y lo abrazo-te extrañe mucho-.

-yo también, Sakura-Gaara correspondía el abrazo. Noto la presencia de los dos shinobis que la acompañaban-¿y ellos?-.

-ah, ellos son…-.

-me llamo Inuzuka Kiba-dijo el castaño-.

-yo soy Hyuuga Hinata-decía la chica pelinegra-venimos para realizar las misiones que nos encargue su aldea-.

-¿Ustedes vienen en lugar de Naruto e Ino?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-si-respondieron los jóvenes.

-bien, pero como ustedes son nuevos aquí les tendré que dar un recorrido por la aldea para que la conozcan mejor-.

-wakata-respondieron al unisonó.

-lo siento, Sakura-dijo el pelirrojo mientras dejaba de abrazar a la chica (inner/Yue: que abrazote le dio a Sakura xD)-tendré que dejarte por hoy-.

-no te preocupes-le dijo Sakura besando su mejilla-después de todo nos veremos al rato, hasta luego-.

Kiba y Hinata siguieron a Sabaku, recordando los caminos que les mostraba el chico. Mientras tanto Sakura se dirigía al hotel correspondiente, ya no tenían que presentarse en la oficina del Kazekage, pues era bien sabido que Konoha enviaría ninjas cada mes a Suna para el intercambio de shinobis.

La ojiverde iba tranquila caminando, cuando una chica tropezó con ella.

-ay, ay, ay-se quejo Sakura sobándose la cabeza.

-ouch, duele-decía la otra, se levanto y le tendió la mano a Sakura para que se levantara-¿estas bien?-.

-si-respondió la pelirosa tomando de la mano a la castaña-perdón-.

-no me tienes que pedir perdón, yo fui la que iba corriendo-.

-¿como te llamas?-le pregunto Sakura cuando se recupero.

-Matsuri (inner/Yue: también conocido como relleno-inútil)-respondió la chica-¿y tu?-.

-Haruno Sakura-.

Pronto Matsuri se sintió presa de una furia incontenible miro directamente a los ojos verdes de Sakura, la pelirosa por su parte sintió la extraña mirada con la que la castaña la analizaba.

-¿Qué me ves?-pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa duce.

-así que tu eres Sakura-dijo Matsuri-vaya, no pensé que fueras tan normal-.

-¿Qué dices??-se extraño la Haruno ante ese comentario.

-te lo diré solo una vez, Haruno-decía Matsuri mirando con completo repudio a Sakura-si no te alejas de Gaara-sensei, te las veras conmigo-.

-¿nani?-.

.quedas advertida, frentuda-Matsuri se fue corriendo dejando a una Sakura completamente sorprendida, quien si no fuera por su inner que dijo lo siguiente si se hubiera que dado con la cara de ¿what is she problem?.

-(inner/Sakura: ¿shhhhaaaaaaaaa, que coños le pasa a esa mocosa?, que no vuelva a hablarme así o la golpeare)-.

-tienes razón-le secundo la Haruno-que ni siquiera crea que me voy a separar de Gaara-chan-.

Se fue al hotel para descansar después de haber pasado por el primer encuentro con Matsuri. Y usted comprenderá, estimado lector, que cuando a Sakura le quieren bajar al novio, se pone como una fiera. Y creo que es bueno mencionar que la castaña cometió un error irreparable… "decirle a Sakura: frentuda, cuando a la única que se lo permite es a Ino". Las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

ESO ES TODO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS. BUENO ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO (INNER/YUE: COMO LO SON LOS QUE HE ESCRITO ANTERIORMENTE), SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES LAS DESPIDE SU HUMILDE ESCRITORA Y SU INNER (QUIENES ODIAN A MATSURI), YUE MOTOU.


	14. Chapter 14

Konichiwa, este capitulo es el especial de día De San Valentín. Disfrútenlo lo mas que puedan (inner/Yue: y si no pueden pues lastima) (autora leyendo una hoja con castigos para su inner) veamos, el castigo por impertinente es: romper el poster que tengo de Gaara en una pose muy hentai (inner/Yue: nooo, todo menos ese poster) prefieres el de Hitsugaya (inner/Yue: hare lo que sea pero no rompas ninguno) no moleste y todo arreglado. Disfruten el capi.

_**DIA DE SAN VALENTIN: ¿DULCE O AMARGO?**_

Superioridad, creo que es la única palabra que podía definir lo que en ese momento sentía Matsuri. Después de su encuentro con Haruno Sakura, y de declarar su rivalidad, la chica se sentía segura de su próxima victoria, imaginando como la pelirosa abandonaría a Gaara, y le dejaría el paso libre a ella para conquistarlo (inner/Yue: uy, si como no), aunque eso significara utilizar todo su cerebro y encanto (como si tuviera mucho ¬¬). Pero, como usted sabrá, estimado lector, al relleno ese no le será fácil (inner/yue: ni tampoco es que lo consiga) conquistar a nuestro estoico chico.

-no se me ocurre un plan-decía la castaña-uhm… siento que algo se me olvida-.

Hizo memoria pero su cabeza no generaba ideas (inner/Yue: que no es algo nuevo ¬¬), decidió no darle importancia, se dirigió hacia su casa pensando que tal vez una idea se formaría en su mente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Haruno Sakura:

La pelirosa quedo pensativa ante la declaración reciente de Matsuri, no es que tuviera desconfianza sino mas bien era un sentimiento algo extraño, el que mas chicas se interesaran por el pelirrojo. Se la hacia muy extraño que antes nadie pelara a Gaara, y en cuanto ella y el fueron novios, salieron mas admiradoras de nuestro sexy niño.

-esa tarada-dijo Sakura entrando a su respectivo cuarto de hotel-¿Quién rayos será?-.

-(inner/Sakura: no importa quien sea)-la interrumpió su inner-(¿Por qué no la golpeaste?)-.

-no es que no quisiera-respondió Sakura soltando un suspiro-es que…-.

-(inner/Sakura: es que ni ma… iz paloma, yo que tu, si le hubiera puesto un buen madrazo)-.

-recuerda que es nuestro deber mantener la alianza recién formada-explico la Haruno a su inner para tranquilizarla-no puedo darme le lujo de golpear a una niña con síndrome de Down-.

-(inner/Sakura: en eso si tienes razón u.u, pero aun así, no debió hablarte de ese modo)-.

-ya olvídalo-a la pelirosa se le forma una sonrisa en los labios (inner/Yue: ni modos que en otra parte ¬¬) (dios, ya vas a empezar a interrumpir)-recuerda que tenemos algo importante para mañana-.

-(inner/Sakura: ¿mañana?)-.

-si-Sakura se dirigió donde estaba colgado un calendario-mañana es el día de San Valentín, y debo regalarle algo a Gaara-chan-.

-(inner/Sakura: pues que esperas, chica, ve por el)-le animo su inner (quien tuviera un inner así T.T) (inner/Yue: para que, si me tienes a mi) (ni me lo digas que me deprimo).

-iré con Temari-san para que me ayude-dijo Sakura y salió corriendo rumbo a casa de los Sabaku.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Gaara, Kiba y Hinata:

-bien, pues ya les enseñe toda la aldea-dijo Gaara-¿alguna duda?-.

-no-respondió Kiba.

-etto… Gaara-san-decía Hinata tímidamente.

-dime-respondió el pelirrojo-Hinata, ¿verdad?-.

-si-la sonrió amigablemente la Hyuuga-¿va a ver un festival, Gaara-san?-.

-creo que si-respondió el chico.

-¿Cómo que "creo que si"?-dijo Kiba con un tono de ironía en su voz-¿no conoces los festivales de tu aldea?-.

Gaara lo miro de forma penetrante, ¿Qué se creía ese imbécil al hablarle de esa forma?, si no fuera por que prometió no volver a matar, el chico castaño ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

-nunca he estado en un festival-respondió el pelirrojo dándole la espalda a los dos ninjas-jamás me han invitado y si iba me trataban como a un monstruo-.

-sumimasen-se disculpo Kiba. Había metido la pata, el no conocía muy bien el pasado de Gaara, pero al escuchar el rumor de que el pelirrojo había tenido la misma infancia que Naruto entendió que sus palabras hicieron recordar un poco de el pasado de Gaara.

-no tienes que disculparte, Kiba-dijo el pelirrojo suavizando el tono de su voz-los llevare al hotel en el que se hospedaran-.

-wakata-respondieron al unisono Hinata y Kiba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Sakura y Temari:

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en la cama platicando amenamente, al principio Temari no podía aguantar a Sakura pero esto cambio cuando vio cuanto amor sentía la pelirosa por su hermanito, y aceptar que era la mujer ideal para Gaara.

-¿si me ayudaras, Temari-san?-pregunto Sakura.

-claro que si, Sakura-chan-respondió una sonriente Temari-¿Qué quieres regalarle?-.

-bueno, pensaba regalarle un chocolate hecho en casa y…-.

Se oyó el ruido de alguien subiendo a toda velocidad a la habitación de la rubia. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Kankuro con una sonrisa de emoción en todo su rostro, como si le hubieran dado un millón de euros (por que los dólares no me gustan xD).

-¿dijiste chocolate casero?-pregunto tomando a Sakura por los hombros.

-etto, si-respondió la pelirosa un poco asustada por el comportamiento de su cuñado-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kankuro-san?-.

-no se lo hubieras preguntado, Sakura-chan-dijo Temari tapándose los oídos, lo que la ojiverde la miro confundida-te sugiero que hagas lo mismo, si no quieres quedarte sorda-.

Al instante Sakura la imito, y no era rara menos, ya que justo después de taparse las orejas, el castaño grito alegremente, dando saltos y brincos por toda la habitación de Temari.

-oye, Temari-san, ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?-pregunto la pelirosa.

-lo que pasa-trataba de explicar Temari ignorando los alaridos de su hermano-es que Kankuro es experto en hacer postres, y pues siempre que ve una oportunidad de lucirse se pone como loco-.

-increíble-dijo Sakura destapando sus oídos-¿y lo que quiere es ayudarme?-.

-si-Temari se paro de su cama, tomo una almohada y le dio a Kankuro un golpe clasificado en mi país como un "tate quieto, guey"-¿ya te calmaste, Kankuro-baka?-.

-hai- respondió el mayor sobándose la cabeza.

-¿en serio me ayudaras, Kankuro-san?-pregunto la Haruno con una sonrisa de gratitud a el castaño.

-claro todo sea por mi hermano menor y su linda novia-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Matsuri:

Al llegar a su casa, Matsuri… (Me choca mucho tener que hablar de puro relleno así que si me perdonan lo hare lo mas breve posible).

Bueno, pues así esta la cosa. Matsuri al llegar a su casa y ver el calendario recuerda que mañana es el día de san Valentín, por lo cual sale como loca en busca de un chocolate para su sensei (en lugar de hacerle uno), al ir caminando se topa con unas chicas con los mismos planes que ella.

-hola, Matsuri-pregunto una chica de cabellos rubios (inner/Yue: que quede claro que no es Ino) (esto es un fic gaasaku y no gaaino, ya no interrumpas)-¿Qué haces por aquí?-.

-vine a comprar un chocolate para Gaara-sensei-respondió Matsuri.

-oh, ya veo-dijo otra chica de cabellos negros-intentaras conquistar a Gaara-san-.

-si-respondió de forma molesta la castaña-¿algún problema?-.

-no-contesto la chica de cabellos negros (de estas dos chicas me darán su nombre por que serán también las rivales de Sakura e Ino)-solo que pierdes tu tiempo-.

-¿nani?-.

- solo yo puedo darle un chocolate a Gaara-san-decía la chica rubia jugando con sus cabellos-ya ves que soy muy guapa-.

-¿y ahora que mosca les pico?-pregunto Matsuri con una sonrisa sarcástica-antes ni siquiera lo pelaban-.

-pues ya ves como cambia la gente-respondió la joven morena.

-pues prepárense, bakas-dijo la castaña-yo me quedare con Gaara-sensei-.

-¿tu?-las chicas soltaron una risa burlona-pero si solo eres una molestia, Matsuri, no eres ni buena ninja, ni tampoco eres muy bonita-.

-cállense-se tapo los oídos la chica.

-dices que nosotras lo discriminábamos-dijo una cerca de su oído-pero no recuerdas cuando tu también lo hacías-.

-cállate -rogo Matsuri, pero la chica rubia tenia razón, la castaña también pensabas que Gaara era un monstruo- y no solo eso, recuerda cuando le dijiste: "un monstruo como tu no merece vivir"-.

-cállate- Matsuri le dio una cachetada a la rubia, quien al recibir el impacto solo pudo refunfuñar y salir corriendo.

-me las pagaras, maldita inútil-grito.

Matsuri se quedo totalmente inmóvil un momento, las lágrimas caían de su ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-yo…-decía Matsuri en un sollozo-yo… yo soy… alguien repugnante-.

Lloro aun con la mirada confundida de los aldeanos que pasaban por ahí. Y en mi opinión pienso que Matsuri debería de disculparse con Gaara, pues si en verdad lo ama, lo correcto seria decirle que ella también era una de las personas que alguna vez lo odio.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Temari, Kankuro y Sakura:

Estaban en la cocina, las dos chicas seguían los consejos de Kankuro poniendo todo su empeño en hacer que los chocolates salieran bien (inner/Yue: ¿como los que tú haces?) (Modestia aparte, yo si se hacer chocolates caseros u///u), Temari hacia un chocolate amargo para el vago de Shikamaru, Kankuro uno solo para su novia (quien la dejare a la imaginación del publico por pura compasión), y Sakura un chocolate con relleno de fresa. En fin, la cocina parecía campo de batalla, ya se imaginaran y sino… pues no van a saber de lo que estoy hablando ¬¬U.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Con Kiba y Hinata:

Después de que Gaara los dejo en el hotel solitos, los dos juntitos, a oscuritas, sin nadie que los interrumpa (inner/Yue: ¿lemon? 0.0), no manches, ni que fueran precoces. Pero como quieren Kibahina (pero un lector me pidió que fuera poco¬¬, ¿Quién los entiende?).

Esta parte será la declaración (inner/Yue: que fue pensada por mí en muy corto tiempo), mas no se preocupen que estará buena.

-oye, Hinata-dijo Kiba acercándose donde la Hyuuga estaba recostada en la cama. Mirando fijamente el rostro de la chica quien leía un libro

-dime, Kiba-kun-Hinata aparto la mirada de la lectura miro al Inuzuka sonriéndole tiernamente, eso era un poco raro en ella, ya que, siempre que estaba en cercanía de alguien del sexo opuesto, se sonrojaba o tartamudeaba.

-"vamos, Kiba puedes decirlo"…. Tu…-se detuvo un momento para tomar aire-tu me gustas-lo soltó de repente (inner/Yue: así o menos romántico).

-¿que?-pronuncio Hinata con el rostro lleno de sorpresa-¿Qué yo te gusto, Kiba-kun?-.

-yo… bueno, olvídalo-trato de ocultar su no muy pequeño sonrojo-.

Hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo, hasta que el Inuzuka lo interrumpió.

-se que te gusta Naruto, pero ¿podrías darme una oportunidad, Hinata?-.

Esta vez el silencio reino por completo, al no recibir una respuesta inmediata de la Hyuuga, Kiba se paro de la cama pero fue detenida por el tímido agarre de una mano.

-es cierto que me gusta Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata suavemente-pero el ya esta con Ino, además no quiero hacerte parecer plato de segunda mesa pero…-.

Agarro de las mejillas al castaño acercando su rostro al de el.

-si tú me das una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo cambiar mis sentimientos…-.

-el que tiene que demostrarte que te ama soy yo, Hinata, por eso no digas mas palabras -dijo Kiba y sello los labios de Hinata con los suyos en un beso inocente pero a la vez lleno de demasiadas emociones.

Al minuto se separaron, ambos con un sonrojo notorio en las mejillas. Hinata trataría de olvidar a Naruto con Kiba, suena muy cruel sino fuera por el hecho que la Hyuuga también sentía algo por el Inuzuka, que, aunque pequeño era un sentimiento de amor verdadero.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Al día siguiente:

¡Feliz día de san Valentín! Los aldeanos y shinobis inundaban las calles de Suna, se oían declaraciones por todos lados, pero vamos a lo importante que es cuando Sakura le da el chocolate a Gaara.

Sakura corría en dirección hacia la zona de entrenamiento, llevaba entre sus manos una bolsa de color rojo. Corría como loca, y al llegar al lugar indicado por los hermanos de Gaara, se encontró con que el pelirrojo estaba rodeado de una docena de chicas que trataban de ser las primeras en darle su presente a el chico.

Frases como: "te quiero mucho, Gaara-san", "es para usted con mucho cariño", y "¿quieres ser mi novio?" se oían alrededor del chico. El pobre de Gaara ya no sabia que hacer para alejarse de las chicas.

-que lata dan-pensaba el pelirrojo harto de el acoso de las muchachas-creo que comprendo al Uchiha-.

Y con mucha razón, en la aldea de Konoha, Sasuke se veía en las mismas circunstancias que el pelirrojo. Mientras que Naruto también tenia lo suyo, solo que el aclaro de una vez por todas que el único chocolate que recibiría seria el de Ino.

Pero volvamos con Sakura, quien esperaba que Sabaku se zafara de entre toda la bolita. Y tal parece que sus ruegos fueron escuchados, ya que, Gaara noto la presencia de Sakura. Rápidamente se coló, y llego hasta la pelirosa.

-buenos días, Gaara-chan-lo saludo Sakura ante las miradas asesinas de las chicas.

-hola-respondió el pelirrojo y sin pensárselo mucho beso a Sakura-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-vina a verte y…-le mostro el paquete que llevaba entre sus brazos-te traje tu regalo de día de San Valentín-.

Gaara abrió la bolsa y de ella saco un chocolate en forma de corazón con una G y una S hechas de mermelada de fresa. Aun si su rostro no lo expresaba, la alegría invadió sus ser, era la primera vez que alguien le daba un dulce ese día, y la felicidad fue más grande, cuando esa primera persona fue Sakura.

-espero te gus…-no pudo terminar sus labios fueron sellados por los de Gaara-(inner/Sakura: supongo que eso es un si xD)-.

-gracias, Sakura-susurro en el oído de la pelirosa-el único presente que quiero recibir es de ti-.

-vamos-dijo la ojiverde tomando de la mano a Gaara-hay que prepararnos para el festival-.

Se alejaron ante la mirada atónita de grupo de acosadoras, quienes odiaron a la pelirosa hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Matsuri miraba alejada la escena, traía entre sus manos un pequeño empaque. Veía como se alejaba su sensei, y sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver como se formaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara cuando el miraba a Sakura.

-es la primera vez que veo a Gaara-sensei sonreír de esa manera-pensó la chica.

Apretó con fuerza la cajita que contenía el chocolate. De ahora en adelante se tenía que esforzar mas (inner/Yue: pero yo la hare sufrir jejeje +.+, vendetta por Sakura-sama) (vendetta es como se dice venganza en italiano).

El resto de la tarde la parejita se dedico a pasear por la aldea. Siendo observada por todos los habitantes que aun no se acostumbraban a verlos caminando tranquilamente.

Pero para Gaara y Sakura eso era lo que menos importaba.

El día termino cuando los fuegos artificiales adornaron el cielo con sus muchas formas y colores.

-oye, Gaara-chan-dijo Sakura recargándose en el hombro de Gaara.

-….-el pelirrojo tomo su mano dándole a entender a Sakura que la escuchaba.

-te amo-.

-yo también te amo, mi rosa del desierto-Gaara se acostó en las piernas de Sakura y ella acaricio sus pelirrojos cabellos. El chico siempre le decía "rosa del desierto" a Sakura porque fue lo que hizo que ambos se conocieran. Y ahí viendo los fuegos artificiales, los dos festejaron su primer san Valentín

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Eso es todo, ¿que les pareció este especial de día de San Valentín?, en este capitulo si me estuve inspirando (inner/Yue: yo también le ayude) cierto, y por eso te agradezco, espero sus reviews. Su humilde escritora y su inner (que este día se la pasaron muy bien acompañadas), Yue Motou.

Algunas frases para que recuerden lo bonito del amor:

"EL UNICO AMOR SEGURO ES EL NO CORRESPONDIDO. ESE NUNCA TE ABANDONA".

"AMOR SIN DESEO, PEOR QUE COMER SIN HAMBRE".

"YO AMO A AQUEL QUE DESEA LO IMPOSIBLE".

"EL AMOR ES UN YO, QUE BUSCA UN VOS PARA FORMA UN NOSOTROS".

"AMOR NO ES AQUELLO QUE QUEREMOS SENTIR, SINO AQUELLO QUE SENTIMOS SIN QUERER".

"NO TE QUIERO POR LO QUE ERES, SINO POR LO QUE SOY CUANDO ESTOY CONTIGO".

"EL AMOR ES BELLO… Y YO TAMBIEN".

"AMAME U ODIAME. DE CUALQUIER FORMA PIENSAS EN MI".

"EL AMOR NO MATA, PERO COMO APENDEJA".


	15. Chapter 15

_**EL ESCANDALO PLANEADO, EL BESO ROBADO.**_

-Gaara-sensei-pensaba Matsuri mientras regresaba a su casa. Había tirado la caja de chocolates que compro para el pelirrojo, al entender que el solo recibiría algo de Sakura y de nadie más.

-¿Por qué tan triste, Matsuri-chan?-dijo una voz femenina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Saya-pronuncio Matsuri a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos miel. El relleno la conocía muy bien, en realidad casi toda Suna gracias a su reputación, pues siempre andaba de facilona (digamos que si Matsuri tiene el primer lugar, esta chava es la segunda) (inner/Yue: tan p… es 0.0), y tenía la manía de hacer que los hombres cedieran ante sus caprichos.

-parece que no le diste tu regalo a Gaara-san-sonrio burlonamente la pelinegra-es una lastima, Matsuri-chan-.

-ni tu tampoco pudiste dárselo, Saya-se defendió la castaña-solo recibió de Haruno-.

-¿Haruno?- dijo Saya-ah, ¿te refieres a la chica pelirosa?-.

-si-respondió Matsuri-es la novia de Gaara-sensei-.

-con que su novia-la pelinegra medito un poco ideando un plan-oye, Matsuri-chan, ¿quieres unirte al plan?-.

-No- contesto la castaña firmemente-jamás me uniría a ti-.

-te convendría-le tentó la morena-así esa chica lo dejaría, y solo tendríamos que ver quien de nosotras se queda con Gaara-san-le extendió la mano para que aceptara el trato.

Matsuri lo pensó un momento. Por un lado se quitaba a Sakura de en medio y por otra quedaba Saya quien podría darle mucha competencia.

-el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo-dijo Matsuri estrechando su ano con la de la pelinegra y cerrando el trato-¿cuál es el plan?-.

-bien-dijo Saya-esto es lo que haremos…-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura regresaba al hotel después de haber concluido el festival. Tenia una enorme sonrisa en el rostro (marca "emoticón-barato" xD), pues además de estar junto al pelirrojo (inner/Yue: y de recibir unos besotes que muchas de nosotras quisiéramos) nuestro pelirrojo también le había dado un chocolate, en cierto modo. Les explico: Gaara tomo algo de chocolate, lo embarro de forma seductora en sus labios, y beso a Sakura (inner/Yue: quien fuera Sakura-sama u.u).

-"que hermosa es la vida"-pensaba Sakura mientras entraba al cuarto del hotel-perdón por llegar…-.

La Haruno se encontró con una escenita muy familiar, Kiba y Hinata estaban besándose.

-tarde-finalizo la frase Sakura-¿un deja vú? -.

-¿eh?, Sakura-san-Hinata estaba rojísima.

-toca antes de entrar-dijo Kiba un poco alterado y con un increíble sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-gomen, es que no pensé que estuvieran tan… "entretenidos"-decía la Haruno-"solo un día y estos dos ya están bien entrados. En definitiva rompieron el record de Naruto e Ino"-.

-¿y como te fue con Sabaku?-pregunto el Inuzuka para cambiar el tema.

-fue perfecto-Sakura suspiro, y puso carita de "soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo"-lo amo-.

-que alegría por ti, Sakura-san-dijo Hinata tomando las manos de la pelirosa entre las suyas.

-arigato, Hinata-chan-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nuestro niño pelirrojo descansaba en su cama (no estaba durmiendo, sino descansando que es muy diferente, ok), después de festejar su primer san Valentín con su novia, y de tener que contar todo a sus hermanos, quienes se alegraron por su hermanito.

-jamás pensé que este día fuera tan divertido-pensaba Sabaku-nunca lo había celebrado hasta ahora-.

"_no se como pueden existir un día tan cursi como ese ¬¬, me repugna"_

-¿ya vienes a molestar, Shukaku?-dijo Gaara molesto por la intervención del demonio.

"_claro n.n, ¿a que otra cosa vendría, mocoso?"_

-no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, Shukaku-decía Gaara-y menos hoy que estoy tan…-.

"_¿feliz?, ¿tu feliz?, órale, el mundo te da cada sorpresa"_

-ni que fuera algo de otro mundo, demonio-baka-dijo Sabaku de forma irónica-es normal que este feliz después de haber estado con Sakura-.

"_la chica pelirosa… ya es tu novia, ¿verdad?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, mocoso?"_

-pensé que tu ya lo sabias como todo el día andas atento a que yo me quede jetón (dormido)-sonrio el pelirrojo suavemente. El Ichibi noto esto, jamás había visto a su médium sonreír tan sinceramente.

"_¿y ya follaste con ella?"-_pregunto el Shukaku de forma pervertida a Gaara.

-sino fuera por que estas dentro de mi, te mataría en este instante, Shukaku-ecchi (pervertido)-dijo el pelirrojo, el bijuu había logrado cabrearlo.

"_eso es un no, supongo, jujuju… y no soy un pervertido solo expreso libremente mi sexualidad"_

-solo eres un demonio hentai que no ha tenido sexo por 30 años-le ataco Gaara-y no solo eso, eres un impotente-.

"_cállate, no soy impotente, solo estoy algo viejo"-_grito el bijuu a su médium-"_tenme mas respeto, mocoso ò.ó" _

-¿Cómo quieres que respete a un demonio que es un jodón de primera, me quiere poseer mientras duermo, es un hentai y sobre todo es impotente?-decía burlonamente Gaara-no inventes, Shukaku, antes el inner de Yue deja el yaoi que escribir que te tengo mucho respeto-.

"_grrrrrrrrrr"-_gruño el demonio, pues sabia perfectamente quien era mi inner y lo difícil que era que dejara el yaoi.

-a veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué no eres un demonio normal?-dijo Gaara cerrando los ojos, no estaba durmiendo sino recordando los momentos que tuvo con Sakura ese día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro día xD:

La mañana en Suna era muy hermosa, los rayos del sol iluminaban las estructuras hechas de arena, y daban la impresión de ser de oro. Sakura, Hinata y Kiba se levantaron temprano para hacer las misiones correspondientes de ese día.

La primera de estas era de ayudar a recoger el tiradero del festival que se celebro, después le siguieron muchas más. Y como a la octava misión, nuestros ninjas tenían que ir al campo de entrenamiento para ayudar con la practica de los gennin, que aun no eran muy buenos.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraba Gaara con un montón de chicos, que por fin podían ver al pelirrojo sin miedo. Entre la bolita estaban, Matsuri y Saya, quienes al notar la presencia de Sakura le miraron con todo el rencor que se podía (Inner/Yue: si yo hubiera estado ahí les arranco los ojos a esas malditas ¬¬) (no, mejor las donamos al circo de fenómenos).

-ellos son shinobis de Konoha-explico Gaara a sus pupilos-y vienen a ayudar al entrenamiento del día de hoy-.

-Hola, me llamo Haruno Sakura n.n-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo amigablemente.

-yo me llamo Hyuuga Hinata-dijo tímidamente la pelinegra.

-soy Inuzuka Kiba, ¡que onda!-decía el castaño, algunas chavas soltaron suspiros al ver a Kiba.

-bien, empecemos-ordeno Gaara.

De inmediato los chicos rodearon a los tres ninjas de Konoha, preguntando mil cosas y pidiendo demostraciones, Gaara veía como Sakura era rodeada de chicos que se emboban con su novia, no le molestaba, por que sabia que ella era suya y de nadie mas. Mientras Kiba también sufría por Hinata, ya que la chica no entendía algunas de las indirectas que los shinobis de la arena le decían.

-Matsuri ya sabes que hacer-dijo Saya a la castaña.

-hai-respondió Matsuri. Quien rápidamente fue donde el pelirrojo. Espero un momento en el que Sakura observo al pelirrojo y fue entonces cuando…

-Gaara-sensei-dijo Matsuri. El nombrado volteo un poco, y abrió grandemente sus ojos al sentir los labios de Matsuri sobre los suyos en un beso cálido (inner/Yue: 0.0… ò.ó voy a matar a esa niña) (te dije lo de la vendetta, bueno, pues desde aquí empieza). Los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta, Hinata y Kiba también se sorprendieron pero rápidamente voltearon a ver a Sakura. Gaara también la miro y no se encontró con la misma mirada llena de amor, sino más bien, con una mirada de "aléjense y corran todo lo que puedan por que aquí va a caer sangre".

-Gaara-sensei-dijo Matsuri-yo…-sintió como una mano se estampaba en su cara. Toco el lugar donde recibió el impacto y volteo a ver a la que le dio la cachetada. Sakura, la miraba fríamente y los presentes miraban la escena sorprendidos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Matsuri-estas loca-.

-yo estaré loca-respondió Sakura-pero no soy una perra como tu-si giro caminando donde estaba antes del beso.

-¿me tienes miedo o que?-pregunto Matsuri de forma egocéntrica. Hinata y Kiba sabrían lo que sucedería así que tomaron distancia, indicaron a sus alumnos que debían hacer lo mismo. Gaara estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto tan enojada a Sakura.

-yo no te tengo miedo, Matsuri-dijo Sakura. Saco dos kunais y las arrojo a ambos brazos de Matsuri que dando en posición de crucifixión. Entonces corrió donde la castaña con una kunai en la mano dispuesta a matarla, el relleno sentía que el fin llegaba, cero los ojos para prepararse pero se sorprendió de no sentir nada. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio al arma a solo unos centímetros de su cara.

-no me subestimes-dijo la Haruno-y te advierto, Matsuri, que si vuelves a besar a Gaara-chan, en verdad, te matare-

Dicho esto, Sakura se alejo dejando blanca a Matsuri (inner/Yue: jejeje se lo merece +.+) (y los capítulos que le siguen la hare sufrir más).

"_por primera vez, me cae bien a pelirosa"_-dijo el Ichibi riendo-_"tiene un carácter fuerte, me encantan las mujeres así"._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Eso es todo mis queridos lectores, muy poco pero creo que será un buen comienzo para la vendetta, y no solo habrá una rival para Sakura sino también para Ino, por lo que les pido me den un nombre para la rival de la rubia (inner/Yue: y para que vean que soy buena, en el próximo capitulo habrá una pelea entre Matsuri, Saya contra Sakura) tu no adelantes nada, aunque sea un tanto cierto u.u. Les despide su humilde escritora y su inner que es una babosa (inner/Yue: uy si, tu muy lista ¬¬), Yue Motou._


	16. Chapter 16

Ya estamos en el capitulo 16, me siento feliz y por eso... ¡ME EMBRIAGARE HASTA MORIR! Este capitulo lo escribí con una colaboradora, llamada Tabriz, quien aunque no se anima a escribir historias, me ayuda cuando la cafeína me bloquea el cerebro.

Disfrútenlo.

_**LA PELEA DEL AÑO: LAS ZORRAS VS SAKURA-SAMA.**_

-vaya carácter-pensaba Saya, mirando como Sakura seguía entrenando con los gennin, observo la expresión de enojo que traía la pelirosa que trataba de controlar su ira para seguir con la misión-bien es hora del segundo paso-.

Saya estaba entrenando con Hinata, pero rápidamente se coló donde Sakura estaba. La Hyuuga no noto su ausencia por que Matsuri la distrajo para que la pelinegra tuviera acceso a la pelirosa.

-oye, Haruno-san-le dijo Saya en un tono de voz muy meloso-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-¿no estabas entrenando con Hinata-chan?-pregunto Sakura mirando extrañada a la chica.

-es que solo quería preguntarte una cosita-decía la pelinegra mas dulcemente posible para que la Haruno cayera.

-dime, etto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Sakura sonriéndole levemente.

-Amino Saya-respondió Saya-y lo que quiero preguntarte, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Matsuri-chan?, es una buena chica (inner/Yue: si por buena chica te refieres a una zorra como ella, entonces estas muy mal, girl u.u)-.

-antes-empezó a explicarle Sakura seriamente-nadie la hacia caso a Gaara-chan hasta que comenzamos a salir-.

-pero aun así no debiste de pegarle-le reprocho Saya mostrando una falsa preocupación por Matsuri.

-deja que termine de explicarte, Saya-san-dijo la Haruno emitiendo una sonrisa divertida ante la actitud de sobreprotección fingida de Saya-a lo que me refiero es que solo tienen envidia de mi, ya que soy la novia de Gaara-chan, por una parte me siento contenta de que ahora el tenga ese tipo de atención pero…-.

-¿pero que, Haruno-san?-.

-me repugnan las personas que solo lo quieren como un capricho, que solo lo quieran por que ahora es feliz, ese tipo de personas debería de desaparecer-finalizo Sakura.

-entiendo, Haruno-san-dijo Saya al ver la actitud de Sakura con respecto a las personas que solo envidiaban lo que otros poseían-creo que Matsuri si se paso un poquito (inner/Yue: si con "poquito" te refieres a que bese a tu novio delante de ti, entonces si que estas bien loca, chica)-.

-aunque yo también me pase-dijo Sakura masajeándose la nuca y con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

-tengo una idea para solucionar las cosas-dijo Saya fingiendo que había encontrado una buena solución-¿Qué tal si pelean?-.

-no pienso que sea una buena manera de solucionar las cosas-dijo Sakura.

-si pelean de una buena vez se quitaran toda la energía negativa que tienen-explicaba la pelinegra intentando convencer a la Haruno-además de que pueden volverse buenas amigas (no tengo intención de que eso pase en mi fic ni en los que escriba en el futuro ¬¬)-.

-pero todos pensaran que lo quiero hacer por venganza-decía la pelirosa-y yo no quiero que ni mi aldea ni que Gaara-chan tangan problemas por mi culpa-.

-será un combate como los del examen chunnin-dijo Saya con una sonrisa-y podemos decir que servirá para que entrenemos mejor-.

-si Matsuri dice que si, no veo problema alguno-cedió por fin la ojiverde aun desconfiada pues al pelear con Matsuri, ella quedaría como una persona que no controla sus emociones. Algo que ningún shinobi puede permitirse, pues el dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos durante una pelea significaba lo débil de su manejo mental.

-no te preocupes, Haruno-san-inquirió Saya con una sonrisa que de no haber venido de ella seria sincera-yo también peleare con ustedes para que se vea mas como una pelea de entrenamiento-.

-arigato, Saya-san-la Haruno confió ciegamente en la pelinegra. Saya por su parte se alegro internamente, todo su pútrido corazón se deleitaba con lo que sucedería en la pelea e imaginándose la cara de sorpresa de Sakura, sin duda, seria lo mejor de ese día.

Y tal como las dos zo… digo, las dos kunoichis lo planearon, retaron a Matsuri a un duelo. Todos quedaron asombrados ante tan repentina declaración, pero no perdieron el tiempo para apostar a su favorita, los que conocían a Saya y a Matsuri le apostaron por ellas, algunos que entrenaron con Sakura le apostaron a la pelirosa.

-va a ganar Sakura-sensei-dijo un chico al que controlaba las apuestas.

-te equivocas-le espeto una chica castaña-la que ganara será Saya-san-.

-esa no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra Haruno-sensei-dijo una chica bajita con lentes.

-serás baka-debatió un chico panzón-Matsuri-chan es la mejor-.

Mientras los gennin de la arena discutían, Kiba y Hinata miraban un poco desconcertados la escena.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?-dijo Kiba sorprendido por la actitud que demostró la pelirosa.

-no tengo idea-contesto Hinata-pero lo que haga no será por celos-Hinata estaba convencida de eso. Conocía a Sakura desde la academia, y sabía perfectamente que ella no era de las que se dejara intimidar por las demás personas.

-como sea yo apuesto por Sakura-dijo Kiba yendo donde el tipo de las apuestas-con su fuerza brutal seguro gana-.

-espera, Kiba-kun-dijo Hinata alcanzando al Inuzuka-es pecado apostar…-.

En cuanto a Gaara, nuestro pelirrojo había quedado intrigado con lo que Sakura hacia en ese momento. En lo que conocía de ella jamás se imagino que ella fuera de esas que los celos la invadieran.

"_no te azotes, mocoso. Sakura no lo hace por tener celos"._

-¿desde cuando la llamas por su nombre, Shukaku ¬¬?-pensó Gaara.

"_Desde que nuestra linda novia xD, mostro el valor necesario para ser pareja del gran Ichibi"_

-bueno eso ya no importa-decía el pelirrojo-es que no creí que Sakura fuera capaz de dejarse dominar por los celos-.

"_se nota que eres algo lento en estas cosas, mocoso, te explico, ella no pelea por tener celos, pelea para que todo quede arreglado__"_

-entonces Sakura…-.

"_ella quiere arreglar todo de una buena vez para ahorrarse problemas que puedan presentarse mas adelante"_

-¿ahorrarse problemas?-se pregunto el pelirrojo.

"_exacto, trata de evitar que en el futuro, su relación se vea interrumpida por tus admiradoras, mocoso"._

-….-Gaara medito sobre las palabras que le dijo el Tanuki. Si bien, eran verdad, el se sintió algo apenado al creer que Sakura, a quien conocía muy bien, se dejara dominar por los celos.

Mientras tanto Sakura se preparaba para la pelea en lo que Saya iba a arreglar el asunto con Matsuri.

-acabare con todo de una buena vez-pensaba Sakura decididamente-no quiero tener problemas mas adelante-.

Saya, por su parte hablaba con Matsuzorra sobre la siguiente fase del plan. La pelea seria un dos contra uno, cuando Saya le informo de esto a Sakura, la pelirosa se negó a aceptar el trato pero Saya le dijo que solo de esa forma Matsuri aceptaría, y sin mas remedio, la pelirosa acepto.

Las tres kunoichis se posicionaron. Saya Matsuri en una esquina y Sakura en otra. La pelinegra y la castaña se sentían confiadas, ya que al creer que por ser dos ganarían más rápido, pero claro esta, estimado lector, que no le dejare a estas dos ganar.

La pelea inicio cuando, el réferi, dio la señal del comienzo. Sakura vio como las dos shinobis iban tras ella con una perfecta sincronización, Matsuri y Saya la atacaron con kunais que la pelirosa esquivo difícilmente, contraataco con shurikens que iban directo hacia Matsuri mientras que la castaña las bloqueaba, Sakura utilizo taijutsu contra Saya. La pelinegra quedo sorprendida por la fuerza descomunal de Sakura, Matsuri ataco por la espalda a Sakura pero se sorprendió cuando lo que golpeo fue a Saya, Sakura había utilizado el kawarimi no jutsu.

-no pensé que fuera tan hábil-pensó Saya haciendo una señal a Matsuri, esta noto la señal y saco un lazo de su bolsita de kunais, le arrojo un extremo de la cuerda a Saya, quien lo cogió. En un ataque en pareja, Matsuri y Saya atraparon a Sakura con el lazo, y la estrellaron contra el suelo, dejándola inmóvil.

-gane-exclamo Matsuri segura de su victoria, volteo a mirar a Gaara quien permanecía tranquilo-gane, Gaara-sen…-.

Sintió como un puño se estrellaba con fuerza en su rostro con una increíble fuerza. Sakura se había zafado del agarre.

-no cantes victoria, Matsuri-decía la Haruno agitadamente, zafarse le había costado un poco de trabajo-la pelea aun no ha terminado-.

Saya trato de volver a amarrar a Sakura, pero la Haruno contraataco dándole una patada en el estomago, que hizo que Saya fuera dar unos tres metros atrás.

-no soy tan tonta como crees, Saya-san-dijo la Haruno sonriendo abiertamente-se que tu también vas tras de Gaara-chan, y que te uniste a Matsuri para tratar de quitarme de en medio, pero…-.

Sakura le pego al suelo ocasionando que este se rompiera.

-¡NO PERMITIRE QUE DOS ESTUPIDAS COMO USTEDES SE QUEDEN CON GAARA!-grito la Haruno.

Matsuri y Saya temblaron (inner/Yue: admito que yo también tendría miedo ¬¬U), ¡vaya chica!, tras esa declaración había dejado en claro que cualquiera que tratara de separarla del pelirrojo moriría en el intento.

Los gennin de la arena se quedaron con la misma impresión que las dos chicas, miraron a Gaara con compasión, ¡que carácter tenía su novia!

"_O.o… con esa novia ya no me dan ganas de ser infiel, ya oíste lo que pasaras si te atreves a ponerle el cuerno, mocoso ¬¬U"._

El pelirrojo sonrio levemente, lo que dijo el Shukaku le hizo gracia. El conocía muy bien a Sakura, sabia que esa amenaza solo era para que las chicas que lo admiraban se alejaran, y no intentaran algo tan tonto como querer ligárselo. Entonces se dirigió hacia Sakura, deteniendo el golpe que le iba a dar a Saya.

-Gaara-chan-dijo Sakura ante la presencia de Gaara.

-basta, Sakura-dijo el pelirrojo viendo la expresión de la pelinegra de alivio, pues sabia que de no haber detenido ese golpe Saya habría terminado en el hospital.

-ok -obedeció la pelirosa.

Gaara se dirigió donde la chica pelinegra estaba tirada, e tendió su mano y la ayudo a levantarse. Saya se quedo extrañada por el comportamiento del pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-quiso preguntar en voz baja pero todavía no se recuperaba del golpe-no has oído a Sakura-.

El pelirrojo no contesto de inmediato, el silencio se hizo algo pesado.

-Saya-Gaara interrumpió de pronto el silencio-no se que idea te cruzo por la cabeza al creer que dejaría a Sakura, pero te lo diré una sola vez-miro a la chica y también a Matsuri-nadie podrá romper el vinculo que tenemos nosotros-.

-¿vinculo?-pregunto extrañada Saya ante el comentario de Gaara.

-es un vinculo que forme con ella-continuo Gaara-para ser precisos, el primero, y por esa razón te pido que no vuelvas a hacer algo tan tonto, ni tu tampoco Matsuri-.

Las chicas no respondieron, se habían quedado mudas. Su sensei les había hablado de su relación con Sakura incluso los habían visto pasear por la ciudad tomados de la mano, la mirada con la que el pelirrojo miraba a la pelirosa y la mirada que esta le dedicaba exclusivamente a el.

-lo sentimos-dijeron las dos agachando la cabeza.

-no existen razones para no perdonarlas -dijo Sakura-esto queda en el olvido-.

Levanto la mano para estrecharla con las de las dos chicas, quienes dudaron un momento para luego cerrar el trato. Ya no podían perder más.

-"ni `pienses que me he rendido, Sakura"-pensó internamente Matsuri-"me quedare con Gaara-sensei"-.

-"disfruta mientras puedes, Haruno-san"-rio perversamente en sus adentros Saya-"ya que después lloraras hasta morir"-.

El día volvió a ser normal, y claro Kiba cobro por la apuesta, y vaya suerte que tuvo. Como solo el y dos ninjas de la arena le apostaron a Sakura ganaron mas dinero. Invito a Hinata a cenar, y se vio tan contento que también a Gaara y Sakura los invito.

Al puesto que los llevo Kiba parecía mas que puesto, restaurante de cuatro estrellas (pensaron que de cinco, si no gano tanto), donde platicaron amenamente sobre ese día. Reían, bromeaban y bebían (inner/Yue: alcohol sin alcohol xP).

-entonces también mandaron ninjas de la arena a Konoha-dijo Kiba mientras tomaba su tarro de cerveza.

-si-respondió Gaara, el no tomaba, no es que le diera asco sino que le gustaba mas el vino-es para compensar los que vienen a hacer misiones aquí-.

-eso se oye genial-Sakura si estaba ebria, sin querer se había tomado de golpe todo el tarro de cerveza… que si contenía alcohol-no se porque pero me siento mareada… hip-.

-Sakura-san se tomo la cerveza de verdad-dijo Hinata con el tarro de cerveza y viendo lo grande que estaba.

-será mejor que la lleva al hotel-dijo Gaara-¿ustedes vienen?-.

-nos quedamos otro rato-decía el Inuzuka sonriendo y abrazando a Hinata, ella se sonrojo y correspondió al abrazo.

-ok-Gaara ayudo a la pelirosa a levantarse.

-no seas malo, Gaara-chan-decía Sakura toda ebria-me quería quedar otro ratito-.

-ya estas bien ebria, Sakura-dijo Gaara cargándola, pues la Haruno no podía ponerse en pie-vámonos-.

-n///n jejeje-Sakura rio alegremente.

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto Gaara mirando a su novia raramente.

-es que eres tan tierno, Gaara-chan-respondió Sakura mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-¬///¬ gracias-.

Al llegar, Gaara deposito a Sakura en la cama. Se des pidió y cuando estaba por moverse, una mano lo sujeto. Volteo el pelirrojo y descubrió que la pelirosa lo estaba deteniendo.

-quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo Sakura de forma infantil.

-….-no respondió, estaba sorprendido, y por primera vez no sabia que hacer.

-por favor-repitió Sakura la no conseguir respuesta-quédate conmigo, Gaara-chan-.

-no puedo dormir-respondió Gaara secamente-tengo al Shukaku en m…-.

-no importa-lo interrumpió Sakura-solo quédate conmigo-.

- De acuerdo-Gaara se acostó a un lado de la Haruno, y ella se abrazo a el. No sabia si era por la borrachera o por que ella realmente deseara que el estuviera ahí, pero el pelirrojo se sintió tranquilo al sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de al pelirosa. Se embeleso con ella, si bien Sakura no era de las kunoichis mas bonitas, para el si lo era, era un ángel, una flor, era… la persona que mas amaba. Cuando se dio cuenta la pelirosa ya estaba profundamente dormida.

-no importa lo que pase-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente los cabellos de Sakura-siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, mi rosa del desierto-.

Cerro los ojos, no podía dormir solo quería disfrutar ese momento. Ese pequeño instante en el que, por primera vez en muchos años, descansaba seguro, feliz, en paz al lado de la mujer que amaba y lo amaba.

"_jamás creí decir esto pero u.u… ¡viva el amor!,__ hare que seas feliz, mocoso"_-el tanuki empezaba a sentir simpatía por su médium.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bien ya actualice, corto pero muy al grano. Y con respecto al siguiente capitulo, la mayor parte naruino. Espero me dejen reviews (inner/Yue: sino me sentiré mas triste que diputado sin aguinaldo xD), este capi me ayudo a escribirlo Tabriz (mi amiga) ya que en la parte de como golpear a las dos zorras (llámese también Matsuri y Saya) me dijo como quedaría bien decirlo de un modo en el que se viera una rivalidad para mas años (inner/Yue: no te estas explicando bien). La siguiente parte tratara de cómo Ino conoce a su rival. Les agradece de todo corazón su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou.


	17. Chapter 17

_**TENIAN QUE SER HERMANAS.**_

-la la la…. La la la-cantaba felizmente la rubia en la regadera (como yo xD), se había levantado temprano esa mañana para ir al despacho de Tsunade. Tal vez no parecía la gran cosa, pero para ella seria un día de lo más genial, ya que haría todas las misiones junto a Naruto.

Si bien, no era la mejor idea de una cita, el simple hecho de estar con el rubio hiperactivo la hacia sentirse realmente feliz (inner/Yue: ¿Quién no estaría feliz con semejante novio n.n?). El punto era que nadie le arruinaría el día… al menos ella tenia esa idea.

Por otra parte, Naruto caminaba rumbo la casa de Ino, tomándose el tiempo necesario pues sabía perfectamente que la ojiazul se tardaba un poco en arreglarse.

-espero que ya este lista-pensaba el rubio-las mujeres si que se tardan en arreglarse dattebayo-.

Pero que importaba esperar a que Ino se arreglara bien, el resultado siempre le gustaba a naruto. Le gustaba que la rubia se pusiera guapa solo para el, aunque no lo admitiera, le fascinaba que su linda novia tardase unos minutos mas (como quince, mas o menos) en terminar de vestirse para que el le dedicara unos cuantos piropos y un beso ardiente, de esos que te roban el aire.

Y ni se diga cuando la Yamanaka se lucia en serio con su arreglo, Naruto no solo lo recordaba como el día en que fue la envidia de los shinobis varones quienes miraban atónitos a la belleza que era la novia del Uzumaki. Digamos que, por primera vez, el rubio se alegraba que hablaran de algo que a el lo hacia extremadamente feliz.

Estaba caminando, cuando algo llamo su atención.

-etto…-dijo una voz dulce detrás del rubio

-¿nani?-respondió Naruto volteando para ver quien era.

-yo… pues yo…-la chica no podía articular palabra.

-dime-dijo firme el Uzumaki.

-primero, mucho gusto me llamo Amino Yuriko-decía la chica. Tenía el cabello color cafecito agarrado por dos trenzas, ojos color lilas con lentes de armazón delgado, piel blanca y cuerpo de niña, ni muy desarrollado, ni muy pequeño. Lucia un tímido sonrojo y una sonrisa tierna adornaba su cara.

-mucho gusto, Yuriko-neechan-contesto el rubio estrechando su mano con la de ella.

-lo que quería decirle es que…-se detuvo para tomar aire y luego soltarlo de golpe-¡QUIEROHACEREQUIPOCONUSTED!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿Qué yo soy que?-dijo Naruto, Yuriko se le había dicho tan rápido que no entendió nada.

-le dije que quiero formar equipo con usted, Naruto-le contesto la castaña sonrojándose de sobremanera.

-oh, ya veo-decía el rubio-lo siento pero no-respondió ante la petición de Yuriko.

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué no?-dijo la castaña en forma infantil.

-hoy estaré haciendo las misiones con Ino-le explicaba el Uzumaki-y quiero pasarme todo el día con ella-.

-¿Ino?-pregunto extrañada Yuriko-¿Quién es ella?-.

-mi novia-respondió con una enorme sonrisa el rubio.

-¿usted tiene novia, Naruto?-.

-claro que si dattebayo-dijo alegremente Naruto-ah, y no me hables tan formal-.

-wakata- respondió Yuriko-entonces no podrá ser mi pareja… "¡maldición!, ¿quien será esa tal Ino?"-se preguntaba mentalmente la chica.

-bueno si ya no hay mas de que hablar-dijo Naruto retomando el camino a casa de la Yamanaka-me voy por que ya se me hizo tarde-.

-hasta luego-decía Yuriko fingiendo retirarse por otro lado. Pero siguió al rubio, quería saber que clase de mujer era la que estaba con Naruto. Lo siguió con sigilo, escondiendo se cuando el rubio sospechaba que lo seguían. Hasta llegar a la casa de la rubia.

Yuriko aguardo un poco escondida detrás de un poste (otra típica escena anime xP), observando como el rubio tocaba cortésmente y esperaba. Yuriko pensó que la chica que era pareja del Uzumaki debía de ser, por lo menos, una naca y poco hermosa (tranquilos, yo me encargo de hacer sufrir a estas taradas que intentaran separar a mis dos lindas parejas) (inner/Yue: pero tu creaste a los personajes ¬¬) (eso me da derecho a joderlos u.u… como tu lo haces conmigo ¬¬*).

Cuando vio que la tal Ino salía de su casa, se sorprendió al encontrar a una chica de lo más hermosa. Vio como el rubio se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a "su" chica realmente guapa, y como la recibía con un fuerte abrazo y un beso… (Inner/Yue: que dejaremos a la imaginación del lector ^ ^).

-¿me esperaste mucho?-pregunto Ino cuando termino el beso.

-no tanto-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara-¿estas lista?-.

-claro-contesto la Yamanaka-vamos para que nos den nuestras misiones-.

-conociendo a Tsunade-obachan-el rubia tomo de la mano a la rubia-nos dejara mucho trabajo dattebayo-.

Ino rio al escuchar el comentario de su novio y fueron rumbo al despacho de la quinta, agarrados de la mano ante la mirada atónita de Yuriko, quien se quito los lentes para guardarlos en su cajita, respirar hondo para después…

-¡¿QUE COJONES ES ESTO?!-grito Yuriko cabreada-¡¿QUIEN SE CREE ESA PARA BESAR A NARUTO?! -(inner/Yue: que carácter 0.0U)- ¡cállate inner de Yue!-(inner/Yue: no me grites tan feo T.T).

-kuso-se dijo en sus adentros-Saya no me dijo que Naruto tenia novia… cálmate, Yuriko, no es el fin del mundo, así que cálmate-.

Respiraba hondo para calmar el enojo producido por enterarse de la peor manera que el rubio ya no estaba vacante (inner/Yue: te lo mereces xD), no podía creer que ese pequeño detalle no se lo hubiera dicho su hermana. Comprendía que tal vez Saya no tuviera suficiente información acerca del Uzumaki ya que su verdadero objetivo era Sabaku no Gaara. Estúpida hermana mayor, no servía para nada.

-necesito un plan-dijo por lo bajo-no permitiré que esto siga así-.

La chica estaba acostumbrada a siempre obtener lo que se propusiera justo como su hermana, Saya. Solo que Yuriko no seducía a los hombres con sensualismos sino todo lo contrario, utilizaba a si favor un carácter dulce y tierno, que disfrazaba su verdadera personalidad que mas adelante les a hare saber, estimado lector.

Se apresuro rumbo al despacho de la Hokage, tendría que hacer gala de su extrema dulzura para que la quinta cediera ante sus caprichos. No seria fácil, ya que lo había intentado cuando una misión le pareció de lo más estúpida. Quiso que Tsunade no le permitiera hacer esa misión, pero ante la negativa de la rubia, Yuriko tuvo que hacerla de todos modos.

-maldita anciana-decía Yuriko al llegar al despacho de la Hokage-me tendré que esforzar al doble-.

Toco la puerta suavemente, "pase" se oyó la voz de Tsunade. Yuriko obedeció la orden rápidamente y entro al despacho, encontró a la rubia con varias botellitas de sake alrededor suyo y un leve rubor en las mejillas. Tsunade estaba muy ebria.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Yuriko?-pregunto un poco molesta la rubia de gran pechonalidad ante la intromisión repentina de la castaña.

-quería pedirle un favor, Tsunade-sama-dijo cortésmente la chica-"otra vez esta de borracha esta vieja"-pensó para sus adentros.

-no tengo ganas de escuchar que no quieres hacer una misión otra vez, Yuriko-resoplo la quinta.

-no vengo por eso-decía la castaña de forma dulce-lo que pasa es que quiero realizar las misiones con alguien-.

-¿con alguien?-repuso Tsunade interesada en el comentario de Yuriko-¿de quien se trata?, y veré que puedo hacer-.

-¿en serio?-pregunto la joven con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tsunade asintió-pues… se trata de… Naruto-kun-termino sonrojándose al pronunciar el nombre del rubio.

-¿Naruto?-dijo Tsunade impresionada-"vaya que se ha vuelto popular"… lo siento, pero no se puedo ayudarte para que estés con el-.

-¿eh?, ¿Por qué no?-Yuriko hablo de forma infantil.

-hoy estará en todas las misiones con su novia-respondió Tsunade y una sonrisa de cariño se forma en sus labios-los dos estarán juntos-.

-pero…-interrumpió Yuriko.

-pero nada-la callo Tsunade-así será por que yo lo ordeno y punto-.

-wakateiru-Yuriko bajo un poco la cabeza.

-Yuriko -hablo Tsunade con vos seria-se que te gusta Naruto pero te voy a advertir algo-.

Yuriko levanto la mirada y fijo sus ojos lilas en los ámbares de la rubia.

-si lo que quieres es conquistar a Naruto, bien, hazlo, yo no te voy a detener-tomo una pausa para luego seguir-lo que te digo es que ni aunque tuvieras mil años podrías lograr que Naruto e Ino se separen. ¿La razón?: simple, Naruto ama a Ino como no tienes idea, e Ino ama a Naruto de igual manera, no importa cuanto lo intentes pero jamás lograras que ellos dos se separen-.

-………..-

-¿entiendes ahora, Yuriko?-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-fue lo ultimo que dijo la chica antes de salir y azotar la puerta a sus espaldas. Dejando a Tsunade un poco intrigada por la actitud tan cambiante de la joven.

-que chica tan bipolar-suspiro harta la rubia-Naruto atrae siempre a las chicas mas locas- (inner/Yue: no solo Naruto, sino también Gaara) (creo que a Gaara-sama le va peor pues son dos zorras las que andan detrás de el).

El resto del día transcurrió normal, Naruto e Ino hicieron todas las misiones que correspondían a ese día (algunas de las cuales, Tsunade había elegido para que su niño querido no tuviera tanto trabajo) entre las cuales estaban una de ayudar en una pastelería de Konoha, pero mas que ayudar Naruto e Ino terminaron comiéndose un pastel enorme que fue el regalo que la dueña les hizo por ayudarle. Al terminar el día, que fue un poco extenuante, resulto uno de los mejores días para la pareja, y Naruto paseaba con la rubia por las calles de Konoha.

-que estupendo día tuvimos-dijo Ino sonriente.

-y que lo digas-afirmo el rubio-¿sabes Ino?-.

-¿Qué, Naruto?-.

-no es por que me queje pero nunca pensé que nosotros terminaríamos juntos-decía el Uzumaki sonrojándose.

-tienes razón-secundo la Yamanaka-ni en mis mas raros sueños imaginaba ser la novia del ninja numero uno en sorprender a todos-.

-pues vaya que si sorprendí con esto-rio el rubio zorrunamente recordando las expresiones de sus amigos cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Chouji se alegro aunque compadecía al Uzumaki por el humor que se cargaba su novia, Shikamaru se limito a decir "que problemático" y "échenle ganas", Todos los que conocían bien al rubio se quedaron de a seis (inner/Yue: como esta carita 0.0, jajaja xD) pero lo que le agrado a Naruto es que a pesar de que le compadecían por tener de novia a Ino, era que lo hacían en plan amistoso. Tenia que admitirlo tenía muy buenos amigos.

Siguieron caminando cuando de pronto, Naruto sintió como era jalado hacia atrás. Ino volteo la mirada para saber quien era el que lo había hecho (sin duda el tipo(a) terminaría muerto o por lo menos con tres costillas rotas), pero abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver que su rubio era besado por una chica con lentes.

-¿NANI?-grito Ino y aparto a Yuriko de los labios del Uzumaki-¿QUE COÑOS CREES QUE HACES, BAKA?-.

-ehhh, pues yo… solo saludaba a Naruto-respondió Yuriko como si lo que hubiera hecho no tuviera valor alguno.

-¿Qué solo lo saludabas?-a Ino se le hizo una venita en la frente-¿besar a alguien en la boca tan descaradamente es saludar?-(inner/Yue: es sacar provecho de la situación ^ ^)-¡cállate inner de Yue!-(inner/Yue: es lo segunda vez que me gritan T.T) (te lo mereces, tonta ¬¬).

-cálmate, Ino-dijo el rubio al ver la expresión de terror de la Yamanaka-a lo mejor Yuriko-neechan se confundió-.

-pero-

-Naruto-kun tiene razón-interrumpió Yuriko-yo solo quería saludarlo-.

-Ino se que no te gusta que nadie me bese, y quien lo haga lo matarías al instante-le calmo Naruto con una sonrisa-pero debes de dejarla ir-.

-esta bien-suspiro Ino molesta-solo quiero hacer algo-esbozo una sonrisa maléfica. Sin previo aviso estampo su puño en la cara de Yuriko-estamos a mano, Yuriko-san-.

-itai-se quejo Yuriko-"que bestia es, pobre de Naruto"… creo que me lo merecía-.

-mira, con que no lo vuelvas a hacer todo esta bien, Yuriko-san-Ino se forzó a emitir una sonrisa amable.

-bien, si ya todo esta arreglado-dijo Naruto tomando de la mano a Ino-nos vamos, Ino, antes de que cometas asesinato. Adiós, Yuriko-neechan-.

-hasta luego, Naruto-kun e Ino-finalizo la castaña con un tono de desprecio que paso desapercibido por la pareja.

Bien, no había resultado como quería. Su plan había sido "besar a Naruto en frente de Ino, y que ella lo creyera un patán y saliera corriendo de ahí después de cortarlo", estúpido plan, lo se, pero hablamos de alguien que es como Matsuri (inner/Yue: ósea, algo sin cerebro u.u)

-necesito un plan mejor pensado-dijo Yuriko tocándose la mejilla-que golpe-.

Con Naruto e Ino:

-no lo tomes a mal, ino-dijo el Uzumaki-pero creo que si te pasaste con el golpe-.

-se lo merecía-refunfuño la rubia-no puedo perdonar lo que hizo-.

-pero te digo algo-sonrió el rubio tiernamente-me gustan más tus besos-.

-0///0 ¿eh?-.

-me gustas mucho por que es muy fácil hacerte sonrojar dattebayo-naruto rió entre dientes.

-no es cierto u///u-se defendió Ino.

-lo que tú digas-dijo naruto ante la actitud terca de la Yamanaka.

Desde ahora se inicia una guerra por la supremacía. Sakura e Ino se las verán negras al defender lo que es suyo. ¿Qué pasara con las dos parejas?, eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo de "Rosa del desierto" (inner//Yue: parece propagando barata xD)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aliciajm: a mi tambien me cae bien el Shukaku. Con respecto a las zorras, claro que voy a arruinar sus planes (inner/Yue: que tu las creaste) sino te callas te mando con los que odian el yaoi (inner/Yue: no ToT). Agradezco tu review.

Yoy: claro que hay más del fic, no solo son 16 capítulos. Lo que pasa es que mi computadora contrajo un virus (inner/Yue: que yo cree pero se me olvido que lo tenia que guardar y pues se salio de control y…) ¡cállate, baka! habrá mas y mas de "Rosa del desierto" xD.

Adrit126: si se lo merecían esas zorras. Gracias por tu apoyo. Y veras como el Shukaku ayuda a su contenedor a alcanzar la felicidad.

HarunoSakura-chan1: que bien que te gusto (inner/Yue: obvio de lo contrario no nos hubiera dejado un review ¬¬) creo que tienes razón. Espero tu comentario de este capitulo (inner/yue: y el de tu inner) te he dicho como 342 veces que tienes prohibido hablar con el inner de alguien mas (inner/Yue: que mala). Bueno, sayonara Sakura-chan1.

Anya Hatake: a mí tambien me gusta el NaruIno. Lamento no poder poner el ShinoHina pero es que tu petición me llego muy tarde xD (Inner/Yue: esa es la excusa más tonta que he oído en mi vida ¬¬). Bueno, pero se compensa con el NaruIno.

Tsukisaku: que bien que a todas mis lectoras (y lectores, si hay) les agrade el Shukaku. Tus comentarios me suben el ánimo. Agradezco que leas mi fic (bueno a todos), a ver que te parece este capi.

-X-KathO-Chan-X-: arigatou gosaimasu. Espero tu review, ya que con que me escriban poco yo los tomo muy en cuenta (inner/Yue: si te dijera que una vez casi se muere de la emoción cuando recibió una felicitación por parte de un maestro por escribir un buen one-shot), no tenia por que enterarse de eso pero bueno, sayo.

KarLaaaa :DDD: agradezco los nombres que me diste, y ya elegí el que mas me gusto. Que bien que te caiga mal Matsuzorra, como todos mis lectores. Espero tu review.

Sokwha18: comprendo tus sentimientos al querer matar a esa zorra, dont worry, la hare sufrir tanto hasta que me cansa (inner/Yue: ósea nunca jajaja -.-+).

Bien este capitulo se retraso pro el simple hecho de que a mi comp. Le entro un virus y tuve tanta tarea que me duelen aun los dedos de lo mucho que escribí, aun así, espero que no se molesten tanto conmigo. Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou.


	18. Chapter 18

_**LO BUENO DE TENER UN DEMONIO DENTRO DE TI.**_

-hey ya levántate- ordeno Kiba moviendo a Sakura que aun se encontraba dormida-despiértate ya, dormilona-.

-….- sin respuesta. La Haruno estaba completamente dormida.

-Sakura-san- ahora lo intento Hinata-. Despierta, por favor.

La pelirosa se limito a taparse mas con las cobijas y a emitir un ruido por demás extraño mientras se volvía a acomodar.

-Sakura- repitió el Inuzuka elevando un poco más su voz.

La aludida levanto la mano haciendo un gesto de que la dejaran en paz.

-cinco minutos más… no quiero ir a la escuela, mamá- bajo la mano que había levantado.

-que mamá ni que nada - grito Kiba quitándole las cobijas de un galón-. ¡LEVANTATE YA, FLOJA!

-kyaaaa- exclamo Sakura mientras se hacia ovillo en la cama-, ¿Qué crees que haces, Kiba?

-eso debería preguntártelo yo- dijo el castaño-. ¿Qué no sabes que horas son?

-¿las cinco de la mañana?- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-son las once- espeto Kiba alterado- se supone que debíamos empezar nuestras misiones a las cinco.

-si, claro, las misiones…- Sakura estaba media ida pero en un rápido movimiento se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a vestir-. ¡CHIN, LAS MISIONES! ME QUEDE DORMIDA, ¿¡POR QUE NO ME DESPERTARON!?

-eso estábamos haciendo- explico Kiba-solo que tu no te… ¡Sakura!- el castaño se sonrojo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la Haruno ante la reacción del Inuzuka.

-no te desvistas en frente de mi- exclamo el castaño al ver como Sakura se desvestía para poder ponerse el uniforme de ninja.

-lo siento- dijo Sakura tapándose un poco-. Pero no te quedes ahí viendo, baboso, ¡salte!

-me retiro- Kiba salio rápido de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre?- resoplo Sakura.

-creo que debiste decirle que se saliera antes de cambiarte, Sakura-san- le dijo Hinata.

-mis disculpas. No debí haber hecho eso en frente de tu novio, Hinata-chan- se disculpo la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes- decía Hinata devolviendo la sonrisa-. Por cierto, ¿y Gaara?

-no lo se- respondió Sakura arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo-, creo que se fue mientras yo dormía.

-ya veo- dijo la Hyuuga-, es que ayer te pusiste una borrachera de las buenas.

-pero si yo no bebí nada- dijo extrañada Sakura.

-¿no te acuerdas de nada?- pregunto Hinata.

-no, solo que Gaara-chan me acompaño hasta que me dormí- la pelirosa recordaba las pocas imágenes que había en su cabeza de la noche anterior-. ¿Qué más hice?

-pues primero te tomaste una jarra llena de cerveza que si contenía alcohol,- decía Hinata enumerando con sus dedos-segundo: te pusiste a cantar aunque lo hacías bien para estar borracha, y tercero: le dijiste a Kiba que por que era un baboso que no podía confesar sus sentimientos, y a Gaara-san casi, casi te le desnudas- Hinata se encogió de hombros al recordar las cosas que Sakura le dijo al Inuzuka y la cara sorprendida de Gaara al ver a su novia en un estado tan… diferente.

-…..- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos-. ¿Hice todo eso?

-si- respondió la morena-por eso Gaara-san te trajo al hotel.

-que buen oso debí haber hecho- dijo Sakura mientras un aura negra le rodeaba-el peor de los osos.

-no tanto- le tranquilizo Hinata.

-espero que nadie me haya visto.- decía mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Sakura-san?- pregunto la Hyuuga.

-recuerdas a aquellas chicas de ayer.

-te refieres a esa tal Matsuri y Saya.

-exacto- decía Sakura- pues veras, ellas quieren separarme de Gaara-chan, y por lo tanto harán cualquier cosa para lograra su objetivo.

-creo que se que es a lo que te refieres- dijo Hinata-. ¿Pero como te haría daño el que te vieran ebria?

-primero te diré que no me importa lo que esas, digan de mí- explicaba Sakura-. Pero, la cosa es que no quiero que Gaara-chan tenga problemas por que crean que su novia es una alcohólica.

-pero pienso que a Gaara-san no le importara lo que comenten de ti,- repuso Hinata con una sonrisa- después de todo te ama.

-eso pienso- suspiro Sakura-. Solo es que me molesta un poco que esas tipas no se rindan.

-no te preocupes, Sakura-san –le tranquilizo la Hyuuga-, dudo mucho que Gaara-san les haga caso a esas zorras (inner/Yue: en mi fic hasta Hinata les dice zorras a Saya y a Matsuri).

-arigato, Hinata-chan- decía Sakura sonriendo. Pero ya debemos salir, sino, el enojón de allá fuera nos va a gritar.

-vámonos- secundo la morena.

-

-

_**En casa de los Sabaku…**_

-¿Qué le pasa a Gaara?- pregunto Temari a Kankuro mientras veía que su pelirrojo hermano estaba en la baba.

-no tengo la menor idea, Temari- respondió Kankuro. Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en la mesa viendo a su hermanito completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?- se pregunto Temari. Nunca había visto así al pelirrojo.

-te digo que no se- volvió a repetir el castaño-. Lo único que se, es que desde que regreso de estar con Saku-chan (así le dice Kankuro a su cuñada xD) esta así.

-pues parece que todavía no sale de sus pensamientos.

-incluso parece más distraído- explico Kankuro poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla-. Esta mañana, sin querer, rompí su play station y le raye como dos discos.

-¿y por que sigues vivo?- farfullo Temari.

-quien sabe. Solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado- decía de lo mas extrañado el castaño por el comportamiento de Gaara.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Sakura-chan, para que Gaara este así?

-……- Kankuro medito- ¡ya se!- dijo de repente.

-¿ya sabes que, Kankuro?- le cuestiono Temari.

-lo que tiene Gaara. Debí estar ciego para no verlo- dijo kankuro mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza-. Esta más que obvio.

-¿Qué?- insistió la rubia.

Kankuro se aclaro la garganta, respiro hondo y se puso en pose de "voy a decir algo tan pervert que mi hermano menor me golpeara si me oye".

-¡PARECE QUE NUESTRO QUERIDO OTOTO YA TUVO SU PRIMERA V….!

Solo se oyó el golpe que Gaara le había dado a Kankuro en la cabeza.

-no digas tonterías, pervertido- dijo Gaara.

-itai- se quejo el mayor por el golpe recibido-. ¡Gaara, yo solo decía!

-pues dices puras tonterías, baka- espeto el menor.

-ya cálmense los dos- intervino Temari-. Kankuro, deja de decir esas cosas de nuestro hermano y Gaara, no mates a Kankuro el solo estaba preocupado por ti.

-ya lo se, Temari- decía el pelirrojo-. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse solo estaba hablando con el Shukaku.

-¿intenta apoderarse de tu cuerpo otra vez, Gaara?- pregunto Temari preocupada.

-no- respondió Gaara-. Parece que quiere llevarse bien conmigo.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Kankuro.

-me dijo que quería que el y yo hiciéramos la paz- suspiro-. Que ya no intentara apoderarse de mi cuerpo y así que me ayudara cuando yo lo desee.

-pues eso se oye bien- se alegro Temari-. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por el Shukaku.

-¿y por que ya no va tras de tu cuerpo?- inquirió Kankuro.

-me dijo que no haría algo para lastimar a Sakura- respondió el pelirrojo.

-¿lastimar a Sakura?- pregunto intrigada Temari.

-si- se apresuro a contestar Gaara- . En dado caso que el se apoderara de mi, se saldría de control y empezaría a matar. Me explico que no desea lastimar a Sakura, pues si eso llegara a pasar, yo no me fijaría quien es a quien lastimo.

-ya veo.

-vaya que Saku-chan tienen un don- espeto Kankuro sonriente.

-¿un don?- preguntaron al unisonó Temari y Gaara.

-sip- contesto Kankuro-. Tiene el don de calmar a cualquier asesino, sea humano o demonio.

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kankuro- afirmó Temari.

-¿hoy iras a verla, Gaara?- pregunto el castaño.

-iré en la tarde- respondió Gaara.

-milagro que no vas temprano- bromeo Temari.

-hoy tengo que hacer un examen a los estudiantes de la escuela- suspiro cansado el pelirrojo-. Es para saber si están preparados para hacer misiones serias.

-tu grupo es el que esta menos adelantado, ¿verdad?

-si, la mayoría son chicas. Es muy difícil explicarles cuando están de revoltosas- Gaara se encogió de hombros. Las chicas lo perseguían todo el tiempo (inner/Yue: siendo sincera, yo también lo perseguiría u.u).

-es lo malo de ser un hombre atractivo- lo compadeció Kankuro-. Las chicas te andan acosando todo el santo día.

-pero los hombres no se quedan atrás- intervino la rubia-. A mi me persiguen los hombres todo el tiempo.

-pero el único al que amas es a "el problemático"- farfullo Kankuro divertido.

-¿d-de que rayos estas hablando, tarado?- la rubia se sonrojo ante la repentina declaración de su hermano-. ¿Por qué de repente saliste con Shikamaru?

-yo no dije que fuera Shikamaru- rio divertido el castaño.

-maldito…- a temari le salió aura maligna de su cuerpo- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-pero yo no hice nada malo- grito Kankuro escapando de una Temari en estado de "cuidado: mujer que desea matar a su hermano por metiche".

-serás pendejo, Kankuro- Gaara puso los ojos en blanco-. Sabes que nunca debes de hacer que Temari se sonroje.

Suspiro al ver como sus hermanos jugaban (si se le puede llamar "juego" al que alguien te este persiguiendo y lanzándote kunais). Nunca cambiaran, pensó.

"_oye, mocoso", _le interrumpió el Shukaku.

-dime- contesto Gaara mentalmente.

"_tengo que decirte algo muy importante", _decía el Tanuki.

- tú dirás- le respondió Gaara.

"_Lo que te tengo que decir es serio", _espeto el demonio. _"No puedo decirlo enfrente de tus hermanos"._

-como si ellos fueran a escucharte, Shukaku- inquirió Gaara irónico.

"_a lo que me refiero, mocoso",_ dijo el demonio enfatizando las silabas de esa palabra. _"es que no puedo decírtelo en frente de tus hermanos por que se preocuparan cuando vean la jeta que pones"._

-entiendo- dijo el pelirrojo-. Háblame cuando vayamos al entrenamiento de hoy.

"_bien"_, acepto shukaku, _"espero que vaya Sakura"._

-….- Gaara guardo silencio. Últimamente su demonio se preocupaba demasiado por su novia. Eso no le molestaba, pues el Shukaku se preocupaba tanto por Sakura como por el.

-

-

_**En Konoha…**_

-te digo que no- exclamo Ino furiosa.

-¿pero por que no?- lloriqueo Yuriko.

-porque no y punto- respondió la rubia con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente.

-pero Naruto-kun me dijo que si- dijo infantilmente.

-solo te dijo que te esforzaras- espeto Ino ardiendo de furia.

-y yo le estoy haciendo caso- se defendió la chica.

-eso no significa que tengas que hacer esto- dijo la rubia señalando la habitación del Uzumaki, que se encontraba recogida y arreglada.

-no tiene nada de malo que yo haga el aseo de Naruto-kun- dijo Yuriko-. Además, ni que fueras su dueña para prohibirle cosas.

Y siento que la castaña no debió decir eso (inner/Yue: en otras palabras: no debió decir que Naruto no le pertenecía a Ino, pues la rubia es muy celosa y ya se imaginaran como reacciono).

-pues para que te lo sepas soy su novia- sonrió Ino triunfante al ver que Yuriko se encogía al oír esas palabras-, y eso me da todo el derecho de decidir con quien puede hacer amistades.

-¿novia, dices tu?- bufo la castaña-. Más bien pareces una sanguijuela chupa hombres.

-¿una que?- ino estallo en furia-. ¡MALDITA MOCOSA!

-¿no lo crees asi, Naruto-kun?- dijo Yuriko acercando donde el Uzumaki las miraba pelear-. Yo soy mucho más mujer que Ino-san, ¿verdad?

-¿NANI?- grito cabreada Ino cuando vio la forma tan descarada en que la castaña se le acercaba a su rubio.

-pues veras, Yuriko-neechan- dijo el rubio sin siquiera sonrojarse por el acercamiento de la chica-, me gusta mas Ino que tu.

-¿como?- decía Yuriko tratando de ocultar el enojo que surgió de esas palabras. Mientras Ino sonreía triunfante.

-me gusta mas Ino- continuo el rubio-, por que no es como las otras chicas. Es bonita, amable y, sobre todo, es la chica que mas quiero en el mundo.

(Dios, quien tuviera a Naruto de novio) (Inner/Yue: ¿Por qué ya no hay hombres asi T.T?).

-gane- mascullo Ino.

-wakata- dijo Yuriko suavemente.

-pues si ya lo entendiste, "Yuriko-san"- decía Ino tomando del brazo al Uzumaki-, ¿podrías darnos un poco de privacidad?

-ah, por cierto. Gracias por ayudarme con el aseo, Yuriko-neechan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-de nada, Naruto-kun- finalizo Yuriko y se dirigió hacia la puerta-. ¡Maldita sea!- mascullo.

Cuando al fin se quedaron solos.

-por fin se fue- dijo Ino recostándose en el pecho de el rubio-. Pensé que jamás se iría.

-no digas eso, Ino- decía el Uzumaki acariciando los rubios cabellos de su novia-esta bien que me celes así, pero no es para tanto.

-pero es que yo te amo mucho- decía Ino infantilmente-. No me disgusta el que muchas quieran contigo…

-¿en serio no te molesta?- inquirió el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-bueno, si me molesta- farfullo Ino-. Pero no tanto como el hecho de…

-¿de que, Ino?- pregunto interesado Naruto.

-de perderte- respondió Ino bajando la cabeza-. Es algo que no soportaría, Naruto.

Naruto abrió grandemente los ojos, la declaración tan honesta de la rubia provoco una radiante felicidad en el corazón de Naruto.

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, Ino- le aseguro Naruto-. No importa lo que pase siempre estaré contigo dattebayo.

-naruto te amo- la Yamanaka abrazo fuerte a Naruto.

-yo también te amo.

_

_

_**Volviendo con Sakura…**_

_**-**_vaya que las misiones del día de hoy son agotadoras- suspiro cansada Sakura.

-y no solo eso hoy hace mucho calor- decía el Inuzuka.

-hay que apurarnos para que terminemos y nos vayamos a dar un baño- propuso Hinata.

-sip- secundo Sakura- oí algo de unas aguas termales. ¿Qué tal si vamos esta tarde?

-¿aguas termales?- preguntaron Hinata y Kiba.

-me dijeron que son muy buenas para los males del cuerpo- explico la pelirosa-. Además de que seria un buen descanso antes de regresar a Konoha.

-me parece bien- dijo el Inuzuka.

-a mi también- afirmo Sakura.

-invitare a Gaara- dijo Sakura-. Como los baños son mixtos el aceptara con gusto.

-¿mixtos?...

-si- afirmo Sakura.

-¿QUE?- grito Kiba abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente-. ¿Cómo crees que voy a ir a un baño mixto?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunto Sakura-. No hay n… ¡eres un pervertido!- exclamo de repente.

-¿a que te refieres, Sakura-san?- cuestiono inocentemente Hinata.

-es un pervertido que pensó en cosas obscenas- respondió Sakura señalando despectivamente a Kiba-. ¡Hentai! ¡Ecchi!

-no es cierto- se apresuro a explicar el Inuzuka-. Lo que pasa es que pensé que seria un poco descarado el que fuéramos juntos a un baño mixto.

-en otras palabras, pensaste en que nos verías desnudas- replicó Sakura-, pues para tu información no será así.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Kiba.

- es un baño mixto y privado-explico Sakura-, lo que significa que podremos ponernos trajes de baño, baka.

-oh, ya veo.

-y tu que te andas imaginando cosas eróticas- Sakura abraza protectoramente a Hinata-. ¡Ya se!, ¿quieres ver a Hinata-chan desnuda?

-¡claro que no!- respondió sonrojado el castaño.

-pobre Hinata-chan- dijo la pelirosa-, tienes un novio muy pervertido.

-esto… Sakura-san- dijo Hinata- Kiba-kun no es un pervertido.

-no te preocupes. Yo te protegeré para que no te viole ese ecchi.

-¡que no soy un depravado!- exclamo el Inuzuka-. Y si nos vamos a ser depravados, por lo menos yo no me quito la ropa enfrente de Hinata como tú lo hiciste con Gaara.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito Sakura hirviendo como un tomate-. Yo jamás hice eso.

-pues por andar tomando no te acuerdas- espeto burlón el castaño-, y lo peor de todo es que el pobre de Gaara no sabia ni que hacer contigo.

-cállate, Kiba- se enfureció Sakura-. ¡Pervertido!

-¡ebria!- contraataco el Inuzuka.

-baboso- respondió Sakura.

-chicle- grito Kiba.

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- Hinata se interpuso en medio de los dos-. Me tienen harta.

-….- los dos chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por el repentino enojo de Hinata-pero es q…- se quejaron.

-es que nada- los interrumpió Hinata- hagan las pases. No quiero estar todo el día soportándolos.

-bueno- dijeron los dos.

-disculpa, Kiba- dijo primero Sakura.

-no hay bronca- respondió Kiba-. Discúlpame a mí también.

-bueno- carraspeo Hinata- volvamos a nuestros deberes.

_

_

_**Con Naruto e ino…**_

Los dos rubios dormían plácidamente en la amplia cama de la casa del Uzumaki. Naruto estaba acostado de espaldas con Ino acomodada en su pecho. Los rayos del solo pasaban a través de la ventana tocando delicadamente la piel blanca de los chicos.

"_oye, mocoso"_ dijo el Kyuubi dentro de la mente de Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Naruto mentalmente.

"_oh, que genio te traes"_, rio el Kyuubi. _"solo quería tratar contigo algo"_.

-…-Naruto dudo por unos momentos. Que el Kyuubi te hablara de algo que no fuera pelear o matar al enemigo, o sobre que era muy débil lo hacía dudar sobre el propósito del zorro-dime- pensó al fin.

"_veo que por fin te has vuelto mas maduro"_, dijo el demonio, _"lo cual me alegra, pues pensaba que eras del otro bando"._

-ve al grano, zorro maldito- decía Naruto molesto.

"_no seas tan impaciente, mocoso",_ gruño el Kyuubi_."Lo que te tengo que decir es sobre tu relación"._

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que pase en mi vida, Kyuubi- espeto el rubio.

"_claro que lo es"_ replico el demonio molesto. _"si tu te mueres, yo me muero contigo_".

-eso ya lo se.

"_bien, pues si ya lo entendiste te pido por favor que no digas que no es de mi incumbencia tu vida",_ dijo el Kyuubi_,"de lo que quería hablar es de que no me molesta para nada tu relación con Yamanaka Ino":_

-¿en verdad eres Kyuubi no Yoko?- pregunto Naruto-. Pensé que a los demonios no les importaban las relaciones humanas.

"_auch, eso dolió"_, rió el Kyuubi_. "aunque no lo creas, mocoso, nosotros los demonios tenemos nuestro corazoncito"._

-si claro- dijo con ironía Naruto-. Pues que bien que aceptes a Ino. No sabias lo preocupado que estaba de que no te gustara la chica que amo- inquirió sarcásticamente.

"_aunque lo dudes, si nosotros los demonios encerrados no aceptamos a la pareja de_ _nuestro contenedor, hará que con el menor descuido tomemos posesión de su cuerpo y matemos a cuantas parejas tenga hasta encontrar a la correcta"._

-jamás lastimaría a Ino- repuso el rubio con voz molesta.

"_no es que tu la lastimes",_ explico el zorro seriamente, _"es lo que nosotros decidamos"._

-….- Naruto emitió un gruñido. Que el Kyuubi decidiera sobre sus relaciones le enfurecía.

"_por eso te aviso que me gusto tu elección",_ dijo el Kyuubi. _"y no te preocupes por mi, ya no quiero apoderarme de tu cuerpo, porque si lo hago lastimaría a Ino"._

-espero que lo digas en serio- advirtió Naruto-. De lo contrario, me asegurare de que sufras mucho. Hablo de sufrimiento mental, por supuesto.

"_entendido, señor",_ bromeo el Bijuu. _"ah, por cierto. Con respecto a esa chica llamada Yuriko"._

-¿ella que tiene que ver?- pregunto Naruto.

"_no te hagas wey, mocoso_", dijo el demonio_. "esa tipa se muere por ti y odia a Ino"._

-ya lo se.

_"pues bien, si se te vuelve a acercar tan descaradamente, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas",_ advirtió el demonio.

-¿que tan drásticas?- pregunto el rubio.

"_mmm. Digamos que, si trata de separarte de Ino, va a estar en el hospital por todo un año",_ dijo el demonio sonriendo maléficamente_, "eso, si no me hace enojar demasiado y tu llegues a controlarme antes de que acabe con ella"_, añadió el Kyuubi.

-lo tendré en cuenta- sonrió el rubio-. Y Kyuubi…

"_dime"._

-jamás pensé decirte esto pero gracias- decía el rubio con voz amable. Agradeciéndole sinceramente al zorro.

_"oh, es el fin del mundo",_ bromeo el demonio. _"siento que voy a llorar"._

-no seas tan melodramático, Kyuubi.

_"ok",_ dijo el zorro, _"pero te dejo dormir en paz_".

-hasta luego- le dijo Naruto.

_"hasta luego, mocoso",_ finalizo el Kyuubi.

_

_

_**Con Gaara… **_

-y bien, ¿Qué es lo querías decirme, Shukaku?- pregunto Gaara mentalmente.

"_iré al grano",_ dijo el Tanuki, _"te has vuelto muy popular, mocoso. Y no digo que eso este mal solo que hay ciertas chicas que me… molestan"._

-Saya y Matsuri- murmuro Gaara.

"_exacto",_ pronuncio el Ichibi.

-se que llegan a hartarte, pero no es para que te preocupes por ellas.

"_no es eso a lo que me refiero"_ espeto el demonio, _"cállate y escucha lo que tengo que decirte, mocoso._

"_Nosotros los demonios, desde que nos sellaron en personas, empezamos a mezclar nuestra sangre con la de los humanos. Escogíamos una mujer o hombre, según el contenedor, y concebíamos un hijo hibrido. Aquel niño era considerado uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo, aparte de nosotros. Por tal motivo los humanos normales los usaron en guerras, pues era más fácil controlarlos a ellos que a nosotros. Era más que magnifico el desempeño de esos niños, pero todo cambio cuando se hartaron de servir al hombre. Los semidemonios se creyeron dioses. _

"-Un dios no puede ser esclavo de un hombre común- _ese fue el pensamiento de los semidemonios. Empezaron a usar sus poderes para masacrar a las personas, ayudados por sus padres, los Bijuu. Era una guerra en la cual el ser humano iba perdiendo._

"_Buscaron una solución. Entonces fue cuando crearon armas tan poderosas que ni siquiera los hijos de los demonios pudieron contra los humanos. Fue doloroso ver como perdías a tus descendientes y más cuando también asesinaban a tu pareja._

"_Jamás perdonaremos a la humanidad por eso". _

-….- Gaara guardo silencio. Medito sobre la historia recién contada, y por primera vez en su vida sintió algo de compasión por su Bijuu. Y no solo el Shukaku, sino todos los demás demonios debían sentirse asi.

Siempre odio al Tanuki por ser la causa del rencor de los aldeanos hacia el y por la completa soledad que vivía. Debió de conocer la historia del Ichibi también.

-¿tienes algo mas que decirme, Shukaku?- pregunto Gaara interesado.

"_Esto era lo que quería hablar de inmediato",_ decía el demonio solemnemente. _"Sakura es ahora la persona que tu deseas proteger y yo también. Lo que esas chicas hacen no esta permitido por nosotros. Una de las normas principales a seguir por es: jamás permitir que otra mujer u hombre usurpe el lugar de nuestra pareja formal. En otras palabras, no seas infiel"._

-lo que quieres decir es que no me enamore de esas dos muchachas- repuso el pelirrojo-. Aunque claro esta, jamás me enamoraría de ninguna de ellas.

"_que bueno es escuchar eso de tu boca"_ rio el Shukaku, _"bueno pues eso es lo que quería decirte. Asi que, me voy a dormir un rato"._

El pelirrojo siguió su camino hacia el terreno de entrenamiento, reflexionando sobre lo que le relato el demonio. Y sintió algo de afecto por el Shukaku.

Cuando llego al campo, las chicas ya lo esperaban para acosa… digo, para que las entrenara.

-Gaara-sensei- dijo Matsuri- ha llegado tarde- lo regaño suavemente.

-perdón- se disculpo el pelirrojo- ¿están todos?

-si- respondió infantilmente- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- decía de forma melosa.

-repasaremos las cosas básicas- contesto Gaara-. Escúchenme todos- dijo autoritariamente. Los chicos prestaron atención-. Hagan equipos de tres personas y simulen una batalla. Las reglas son: utilizar técnicas básicas y no emocionarse mucho. No quiero que haya heridos como la otra vez, ¿entendido?

-hai- contestaron sus alumnos y rápidamente formaron equipos de tres.

Matsuri y Saya pidieron a Gaara que las ayudara pero este no acepto y dijo que mas que concentrarse en la practica, se la pasaban compitiendo para ver cual era la mejor ante sus ojos y para coquetearle.

-ah, y una cosa más- añadió el pelirrojo-. No quiero que sigan intentando conquistarme.

-….- las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

-la única chica que quiero es a Sakura, - dijo el pelirrojo fríamente- asi que, por favor, dejen de insistirme tanto.

Y sin más que decir, Gaara se dispuso a pasar el resto del día entrando, sin que las taradas de Matsuri y Saya lo jodieran.

Mas tarde Sakura llego al campo y con una sonrisa en el rostro invito a Gaara a las aguas termales mixtas. El pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco pero se calmo cuando la peli rosa le informo que llevarían traje de baño.

_

_

En los baños termales….

-guau- exclamo Sakura al ver la inmensidad del lugar-. ¡Que grande esta!

-jamás pensé que en Suna tuvieran lugares asi- admitió Kiba igual de impresionado.

-pues que estamos esperando…- dijo Sakura entrando rápidamente en la cálida agua-. Entren que esta muy rico.

Y sin dudarlo dos veces los chicos se metieron. La fiesta empezó por una luchas de agua caliente (conste, dije caliente no hirviendo ¬¬), chistes y una que otra indirecta que dejaron a mas de uno con un lindo sonrojo.

El ambiente se ponía bueno, incluso Hinata no sentía tanto pudor. La pelinegra y Kiba estaban en una orilla del estanque y Gaara y Sakura en la otra.

-que bien se esta uno aquí- suspiro Sakura.

-tienes razón- asintió Gaara-. Ah, por cierto Sakura.

-dime.

-no te preocupes más por esas dos- dijo Gaara-. Matsuri y Saya no nos volverán a molestar.

-¿en serio?- decía Sakura mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Que bien!

-y también- el pelirrojo tomo del mentón a Sakura y le beso dulcemente.

-no es que me queje- sonrió Sakura-, pero, ¿a que se debe eso?

-es para festejar que no volverán a interponerse- respondió el chico.

-eso me suena a gloria- rio Sakura.

La noche termino cuando los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a su casa. Gaara acompaño a Sakura pues mañana seria el día en que regresaría a Konoha y deseaba pasar otro rato con ella.

Entraron al hotel e inmediatamente subieron a sus habitaciones, estaban tan agotados que se quedaron dormidos rápidamente. El pelirrojo no durmió pues pese a que el Shukaku ya no se apoderaría de su cuerpo el demonio no podía impedir que su poder invadiera el cuerpo de Gaara mientras dormía. Pero a Gaara no le importo, sintió alegría al no dormir porque asi podía velar el sueño de su chica y cuidarla de posibles pesadillas. Si, todo estaba bien si un demonio te dice que va a protegerte a ti y a la persona que amas.

_

_

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!, se que me tarde bastante pero es que me habían hospitalizado por que me dieron una paliza unas chavas (inner/Yue: ahora ellas están en el hospital je je je je -.-+) me dolían demasiado los dedos para moverlos a penas y tuve tiempo para adelantar mi otro fic, pero aquí esta la continuación y espero y me perdonen.

Les agradezco sus reviews y les traerá el otro capitulo tan rápido como pueda. Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou.


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí estoy de nuevo, Yue-chan, esta es la continuación del fic y si me tarde es por que tengo muchas citas con el medico. Por que sufro una rara enfermedad del corazón (nada malo) que se me agravo con la paliza que me metieron unas chicas. Pero estoy bien, solo que no puedo desvelarme ¬¬. Ni tomar tanto café ò.o, ni estresarme mucho ò.o*. ¡Maldición! Me quitaron lo que mas me gusta, pero da igual, aquí esta el capitulo y disfrútenlo.

_**EL BESO ROBADO Y LA HUIDA DEL UCHIHA.**_

Desde que regreso de Suna, Sakura noto que Sasuke estaba mas callado y mas deprimido de lo normal. No es que el pelinegro fuera muy hablador, pero se le hacia my extraño que no peleara ni siquiera con Naruto como usualmente lo hacían. También se le hizo raro que no insultara a Gaara cuando la Haruno hablaba de lo contenta que estaba cuando estaba con el pelirrojo. Siempre que hablaba de Sabaku, Sasuke decía: "¿Cómo te puede gustar un friki sin cejas como ese?", o algo parecido, pero desde que volvió no le había ni dicho nada de Gaara. Le pregunto al rubio que le pasaba, y Naruto respondió que no sabia y que Sasuke estaba si desde hace mucho. El Uzumaki le dijo a Sakura que no se preocupara por el, que el teme estaba pasando por la etapa de la punzada y ya se le pasaría luego. La peli rosa se calmo un poco, por que aunque ya no le gustara Sasuke, el Uchiha seguía siendo su amigo.

Lo que ambos no sabían, es que al pelinegro si le sucedía algo. En su interior se debatían dos cosas. Su deseo de venganza y la amistad que tenía con sus dos amigos.

Los siguientes días fueron un poco más normales. Un día, Tsunade encomendó al equipo 7 ir a una misión de escolta (ya saben cuando van al país del… no me acuerdo xD, ayudan a Idate).

En el transcurso de la misión pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que Idate era el hermano menor de Ibiki, el examinador de la primera etapa del examen chunnin. Y también que había traicionado (de cierta forma) a su aldea junto con un ninja que pretendía ayudarle a que su hermano no le considerara un cobarde, inútil y sin agallas. Pero grande es su sorpresa al saber que estaba ayudando al enemigo. Y en resumen ahora estaba con alguien mas (inner/Yue: ¿no tienes ganas de escribir como fue, verdad -.-U?) (Nop n.n, además creo que el lector ya sabe por donde voy). No me gusta narrar eventos que ya están más que claro. En otras palabras al termino de la misión, Sasuke estaba bien encabronado por que el ninja (el cual no recuerdo su nombre) le dijo que los rumores de que el mas pequeño de los Uchiha también era el mas débil, esto hizo a Sasuke pensar sobre el futuro que tendría en Konoha pues el quería matar a Itachi a cualquier costo. Inclusive si tenia que abandonar a quienes eran sus únicos amigos. El pelinegro tenía una duda en su corazón, odio y venganza o amor y amistad. Una decisión muy difícil.

Al regresar a la aldea, Sasuke fue al hospital pues sus heridas eran un poco graves, en ese lugar el pelinegro reto a Naruto a un duelo en la azotea. La Haruno no podía creerlo, quería de tenerlos en ese momento pero la aceptacion del reto por parte de Naruto callo a la chica. Cuando ambos estuvieron allí, intercambiaron algunas palabras y después de atacarse mutuamente decidieron sacar sus técnicas finales. El Chidori por parte de Sasuke, y el Rasengan de Naruto.

Los dos querían destruirse en ese momento, acabar con todo, un duelo que mas adelante seria aun más terrible y espectacular que ningún otro. Pero que ahora solo reflejaba como dos chicos estarían marcados por el destino, al ser amigos y rivales.

- ¡deténganse! –grito Sakura corriendo entre los dos ataques.

- ¡maldición!- dijo Sasuke.

- no puedo detenerme – decía Naruto ante la intromisión de Sakura.

El choque parecía inevitable. Pero a Sakura no le importaba que la hirieran a ella. Solo quería que ellos pararan.

Sus deseos se vieron cumplidos cuando Kakashi intervino dirigiendo los ataques de Naruto y Sasuke a los contenedores en los cuales descargarían el poder de sus técnicas. Y bueno, ustedes saben el resto (inner/Yue: te van a decir que eres una floja por no escribir bien las cosas ¬¬) bien le sigo, Sasuke sentía un poco de superioridad pues al parecer el Rasengan de Naruto era inferior en poder comparado con el Chidori, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no solo la técnica de Naruto había destrozado el contenedor de agua, sino que también el estaba haciéndose mas fuerte que el. El Uchiha era un vengador y por tal motivo no podía reconocer que el rubio fuera mas fuerte que el.

Después de este incidente, Sakura y Naruto hablaron de lo extraño que se encontraba el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué crees que le pase a Sasuke? – pregunto Sakura a su rubio amigo.

- no lo se, Sakura –respondió el rubio recordando la pelea-. Solo se que debemos hacer algo.

- ¿Cómo que, Naruto?

- lo que sea esta bien, mientras podamos saber que le pasa a sasuke – dijo Naruto.

-…- Sakura guardo silencio, meditando. Tenía la sensación de que pasaría algo malo. Esa sensación que te da después de comerte el último pastelito de tu hermana mayor. Sientes el peligro que eso va a causarte (y el dolor u.u).

- ¡ya se! –Salto de pronto el rubio-, se como podemos hacer que Sasuke vuelva a ser el mismo emo de siempre.

- dime, Naruto.

- comamos ramen –una sonrisa zorruna se extendió en el rostro de Naruto-. Para un malentendido entre amigos no hay nada mejor que el ramen para solucionarlo todo.

- creo que es una buena idea –concordó Sakura sonriendo-. ¡Vamos por el!

Y después de buscar por toda Konoha, y tambien de que Naruto casi gasta su chakra en tantas replicas para encontrar a Sasuke. Por fin dieron con el y a regañadientes el pelinegro acepto su invitación.

Entraron al Ichiraku donde bromearon, Sakura golpeo a Naruto, rieron, Sakura golpeo a Naruto, tomaron alcohol (sin alcohol xP), y Sakura volvió a golpear a Naruto. Incluso el Uchiha menor hizo algunas bromas y rio un poco. Naruto y Sakura pensaron que todo iba bien, lo que ignoraban es que los subordinados de Orochimaru habían hablado con Sasuke en el lapso en que lo buscaban. Y también de que convencieron al pelinegro de ir con Porrochimaru (gracias a mi sensei llamada Hiro Souma por este hermoso apodo). Esa seria la ultima vez que comerían juntos el equipo 7.

- voy a acompañar a Sakura a su casa –dijo Sasuke.

- no le vayas a hacer algo malo, Sasuke baka –comento Naruto divertido-. O te las veras conmigo ttebayo.

- no bromees, uzuratonkashi –respondió el Uchiha-, además no le haría algo a Sakura… estando ella despierta.

- ¿Qué? –Sakura se sonrojo (tranquilos, es gaasaku el fic pero este capitulo va dedicado solo al equipo 7, ok).

- Sasuke teme –dijo Naruto enojado-. Gaara se va enterar de esto.

- que miedo – dijo el Uchiha y luego rio-, es broma, par de tonto.

Se despidieron y, Sasuke acompaño a Sakura a su casa en ese transcurso hablaron muy poco. El chico sabía muy bien que esa era la única oportunidad para… hacerlo. Sakura también quería preguntarle algo. Ambos callaron un rato cuando pasaron por la calle donde mese antes el le había dicho que era un estorbo.

- dímelo de una vez por todas, Sasuke –dijo Sakura mirando fijamente al chico.

- te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? –dijo el dándole la espalda-. Que mal que Naruto no.

- si - respondió ella bajando la cabeza-. Después de todo soy muy buena en los genjutsus.

Sakura hizo algunos sellos con sus manos, pronuncio "kai" y la ilusión se rompió. Miro con tristeza como Sasuke traía su mochila ya puesta y con lo necesario para irse. Sakura no dijo nada, miro a su alrededor y sonrió.

- este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos –empezó a hablar. Sasuke no hizo señal de que la escuchara. Sakura prosiguió-. Como cuando todavía estaba loca por ti.

Y rio ante su comentario. Sasuke giro y la miro.

- cierto, tu… te vas –dijo ella.

-voy con Orochimaru a que me de poder –decía el acercándose a la Haruno-. No puedo detenerme aquí.

- nosotros somos el equipo 7 –dijo ella con algunas lagrimas asomándose de sus ojos-. Juntos hicimos muchas cosas divertidas.

- no me basta con eso.

- entonces te prometo –grito Sakura. Aunque sabia que sus palabras no tendrían afecto en el- que todos los días serán divertidos, que Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, tu y yo seremos felices.

- no me basta –volvió a repetir. Y se acerco más a ella-. Porque tengo algo más importante que hacer.

- la venganza no te traerá nada bueno –dijo Sakura-. A nadie.

- Naruto y tú son iguales. Yo no puedo estar mas tiempo retrasándome –el esquivo la mirada de ella con algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

- Sasu… -y antes de que terminara, la beso. Sin pasión, sin nada, solo un beso de despedida.

- adiós –dijo Sasuke y todo se volvió oscuro. El pelinegro la tomo en brazos y la recostó en una banca-. Lo siento- pronuncio antes de marcharse. En las afueras de Konoha los ninjas del sonido lo esperaban para escoltarlo al escondite del pedófilo.

_

_

Cuando abrió los ojos lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar "Sasuke", en ese momento pasaban dos jounnin. Quienes fueron a informarle a la Hokage que Sasuke Uchiha se había unido a Orochimaru. Tsunade ordeno a Shikamaru que planeara algo para traer a Sasuke de vuelta y que le diera los gennins que necesitara a su disposición. La misión empezó tan rápido, Sakura le dijo que trajera de vuelta a Sasuke porque era su amigo y Naruto le prometió que lo traería de vuelta. Tanto por el como por ella.

Esa misión fue de lo más dura para los chicos que participaron en ella. Uno a uno iba quedándose atrás para vencer al enemigo. Primero, Chouji quien se enfrento al tipo gordo traga-chakra. Después, Neji quien combatió contra Spiderman. Después Kiba contra los siameses. Y después Shikamaru contra la chica que tocaba la flauta (literalmente) como único ataque. Y después apareció el sexy Kimimaro, a quien el cejotas intento vencer pero no pudo por lo cual Tsunade envió a los de la arena para ayudar.

Naruto alcanzo a Sasuke. Y dios. ¡Que fue la mejor batalla que he visto!.... bien, nos pasamos a la escena donde están ya en el hospital.

_

_

- te prometo que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta –dijo el rubio sonriendo desde la cama del hospital-. ¡Es una promesa de por vida dattebayo!

Si, lo traería. Por que Naruto lo prometió. Porque eran amigos. Por que aun si le tenían que romper los huesos lo traerían de vuelta pero para eso necesitaban mejorar. Naruto iría a entrenar con Jiraiya y Sakura le pidió a Tsunade que el enseñara ninjutsu medico.

- ya veras como no seré un estorbo mas, Naruto –prometió Sakura saliendo del cuarto.

- tu nunca fuiste un estorbo, Sakura –dijo el rubio pero la peli rosa no le escucho.

_

_

En la azotea de Konoha…

Sakura estaba ahí mirando el horizonte. La rubia había aceptado entrenarlo. Y eso la hizo sentirse feliz.

- lamento que se halla ido -dijo Gaara a sus espaldas

- … -ella guardo silencio.

- ¿aun lo amas? –pregunto. Temiendo la respuesta.

Ella se giro y lo miro. Sonrió dulcemente.

- es nuestro amigo, Gaara-chan –dijo acercándose a su pelirrojo-. Y como amigos que somos tengo que traerlo de vuelta.

- … -ahora el guardo silencio.

- no te preocupes –dijo ella acariciando el rostro de Gaara-. Yo solo te amo a ti.

- eso lo se –respondió el besándola. Ella respondió a su beso. Y sin decir una sola palabra más ambos se separaron y sonrieron-. Solo que quería confirmarlo.

- Gaara –pronuncio Sakura. Tomo la mano de el y lo llevo consigo. ¿A dónde?, no importaba. Solo quería estar con el. Y el quería estar con ella. Simplemente.

_

_

Con Naruto e Ino…

- mira como acabaste, baka –dijo ella mientras pelaba una manzana-. Deberías de ser más cuidadoso.

-vamos, Ino sonrió el rubio-. Que no ves que estoy convaleciente.

- pero estaba preocupada por ti, Naruto –comento la rubia dándole rebanadas de manzana en la boca.

- no te preocupes, Ino –dijo Naruto feliz por la atención de su novia-. Yo no moriré tan fácil.

Ino lo miro un instante. Sabía que haría su rubio.

- ¿vas a ir a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama, verdad?

- si –respondió sin titubear.

- lo sabia –Ino bajo la cabeza-, y se que no puedo detenerte…

- Ino…-pronuncio Naruto.

- por eso quiero que sepas que en todo lo que hagas te acuerdes de mi, por favor, Naruto –pidió ella. Sin llorar. Y eso era lo que mas le gustaba a Naruto de Ino. Rara vez lloraba.

- jamás estarás fuera de mi corazón, Ino –respondió el rubio besando su mejilla-. Siempre serás mi corazón-. Y la beso. Y ella se perdió en ese beso.

_

_

**¡Ya termine!, corto, lo se, pero lo escribí en cinco minutos (inner/Yue: lo que hace seis tazas de café cargado). Y como no tengo nada más que decir les contesto sus reviews.**

**Conti T¨T: muchas conti y bueno para ponerme tantas significa que te gusta mucho mi fic y eso… ¡ES BUENO! Gracias por tu review.**

**Adrit126. Gracias por tu review, Adrit-chan (si me permites llamarte así) y saldrá todo bien, no te preocupes.**

**Conti conti conti xD: espero que no seas la misma conti de arriba porque sino que mal. Des todos modos te agradezco tu review.**

**Chibi-gaarita: yo después de este proyecto hare un NejiSaku para ti especialmente así que atenta, ok.**

**Crazy-darkness: que bien que por fin terminaras de leer. Espero tu review pues les daré un sorpresita a todos jejeje.**

**Sokwha18: si tendrán un hijo será parte de la sorpresa que les tengo preparada. En cuanto a Matsuinutil, la haré sufrir muajajajajaa.**

**Vampiritha de la arena: me alegro que odies a Matsuri, hija mía (inner/Yue: ni que fueras monja ¬¬) cállate, inner, estoy hablando con Vam-chan (si quieres que te diga así) así que no interrumpas, ok. Bueno. Espero tu review.**

**Crystal Butterfly 92: agradezco tu comentario y por tal motivo pido que en tu siguiente review (y va para todas las lectoras) que me des tu opinión de cómo matar a matsuri. Si quieres sino pues no. Sayonara.**

**-X-Katho-Chan-X-: ¡Kiba es un hentai!, sip, yo también pienso eso. Y como ya he escrito habrá una sorpresa y veras como te dejo así 0.o. gracias por tu review.**

**Karina Natsumi: corto, muy pero muy corto. Gracias, pero quiero mas review largos, por favor.**

**Tsukisaku: en primera estuve en el hospital porque unas chavas me echaron montón… (Inner/Yue: ahora ellas están sufriendo las consecuencias -.-+). La historia del Kyuubi y del Shukaku se me ocurrió de repente, pensé que seria tierno ver el lado triste de su historia. Y esas zorras arderán en el averno muajjajajajaja (inner/Yue: dios ya se volvió loca 0.o).**

**Flox: más vale tarde que nunca. Y no te preocupes soy mas o menos como Naruto, o sea, me curo rápido. Y ay estoy leyendo tus fic pero… ¡no me da mucho tiempo para ello ToT! Gomen por no dejarte comentarios, pero veras como si los dejo.**

**HarunoSakura-chan1: me pegaron y patearon y todo lo que termine en aron (inner/Yue: malditas, pero ya me vengue). Y siento decirte que tardare en subir un poco los capítulos porque para mi desgracia, tengo que ir al doctor muchas veces por que yo sufro ataques al corazón y por la paliza que me dieron se han puesto peor pero… ¡no moriré! (inner/Yue: no nos amenaces).**

**Konata-chan: y espero que te guste esta conti, de lo contrario me entrara la depre -.-III. Espero tu review.**

**Siento la tardanza pero estoy muy atareada. Su humilde escritora y su inner, Yue Motou.**


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola a todos!, perdonen el retraso del capitulo pero es que he estado como loca toda la semana. Este capitulo será el ultimo pero no se preocupen que habrá una sorpresita al final del capi. Además de que… ¡MORIRA MATSURI! Por fin mi sueño se hace realidad (inner/Yue: y el de muchas de mis lectoras jejejeje), tengo que decirles que planeaba que esto estuviera mas largo pero como ya me canse de la primera temporada pues… mejor lean y nos leemos en el final, ok.

Disclaimer (aunque demasiado tarde ¬¬U) Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (inner/Yue: una verdadera lastima u.u) sino, a su creador Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Yo solos los tome para hacer esta loca idea.

Disfrútenlo.

_**PALABRAS ANTES DEL ADIOS.**_

Esta historia empezara en el, ya muy famosos, relleno de Naruto. En la parte donde Matsuri es raptada por los ninjas de la aldea Takumi, quienes deseaban el poder del Shukaku para crear la arma definitiva de su aldea y poder entrar en las cinco naciones Shinobi. Los secuestradores de Matsuri, pensaron que la castaña era la novia del pelirrojo pues se enteraron de que el chico tenía pareja. Lo que no sabían es que no se trataba de Matsuri sino de Sakura. Así que, secuestraron a la castaña esperando que Gaara fuera en rescate por su novia.

Y cuando Gaara se entero tuvo diferentes reacciones. Primero: se quedo con una carita de incógnita pues no sabia el motivo de por que fue Matsuri a la que capturaron; segundo: determinación, pues aunque no sentía nada por ella (solo amistad) seguía siendo su alumna; tercero: y aunque a veces lo acosaba como toda una fangirl profesional tenia sus buenas cualidades y se esforzaba por ser una mejor kunoichi.

Así que, con la ayuda de sus hermanos mayores fue en rescate por Matsuri y mandaron un mensaje a Konoha pidiendo apoyo.

_

_

**Mientras que en Konoha…**

Naruto y Sakura paseaban por las transitadas calles de la aldea. En búsqueda de un regalo que Naruto le daría a su rubia novia en el momento en el que se despidiese de ella para irse al entrenamiento de Jiraiya. Mirando los enormes aparadores llenos de mil cosas y parándose de vez en vez, cuando pensaban haber encontrado algo de interés y siguiendo su camino al ver que no era lo que buscaban. Pasaron por tiendas de ropa, peluches, comida y un sinfín de cosas. Y al fin llegaron a la zona de joyería de Konoha.

Grandes aparadores con las joyas y piedras más hermosas y finas. Rubíes, diamantes, zafiros, etc. Collares de incrustaciones de piedras, brazaletes con finaos y delicados detalles. En fin, las tiendas abarcaban cinco calles y conforme se avanzaba encontrabas cosas más hermosas y únicas.

- wow –exclamo el Uzumaki ante tal vista-. No pensé que Konoha tuviera un lugar así.

- pues es muy famoso en todo el mundo, ¿sabias? –dijo la chica sonriendo-. Yo vengo muchas veces.

- ¿y crees que encuentre algo para Ino? –pregunto el rubio parándose al lado de un grupo de chicas que miraban embobadas los aretes mas "chics" que habían visto en su vida.

- tenlo por seguro, Naruto. –sonrió Sakura.

Las chicas que estaban mirando el parador chillaron tontamente al ver como ponían en exhibición nuevas cosas. Frases absurdas y llenas de un petulante acento de niña fresa (si alguien habla así en la calle yo me rio de esa persona) como "kyaaa, que mono esta esto", "o sea, súper, súper cool".

- "pero que chicas tan mas pesadas". –pensó Naruto, molesto-. Oye, Sakura, ¿no crees que esto esta híper, híper mega lindo?

Dijo Naruto haciendo una imitación de aquel acento y manoteo el aire como si una mosca estuviera molestándole. Las chicas voltearon desconcertadas cuando oyeron la imitación del rubio.

- claro que si, Naruto. –Contesto Sakura siguiendo con la broma-. Aunque creo que esta mas híper, súper, mega lindo este, -señalo un alhaja de la tienda- pero este esta mas lindo, cool, súper, ¿no crees?

- da igual, en cualquier caso se oye estúpido –decía Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro-. Vámonos a otra parte –finalizo dándole la espaldas a esas niñas que tenían una cara como si hubiesen visto un horrible insecto y este las hubiera perseguido.

- si, para ya no escuchar que cosa esta súper y que otra cosa no. –añadió Sakura y ahogo una risita al ver las expresiones de las chicas.

Después de caminar unos treinta metros ambos shinobis estallaron de risa. Recordando lo que habían dicho y las caras de niñas bobas que habían puesto. Al los cincos minutos retomaron el porque estaban ahí.

Cuando se paraban en una tienda y cada uno mostraba algo salían muchos "peros" en contra.

- ¿Gaara no te ha regalado algo parecido? –pregunto Naruto. Suspiro cansado-. O, ¿Qué le has dado tú?

- pues si, -dijo Sakura tomando el dije de fresa y mostrándoselo al rubio-. Pero no creo que le haga mucha gracia a Ino que le des algo color rosa.

- cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Mirado alrededor para verificar si no habían pasado una cosa por alto. Pero ningún objeto los convencía. Naruto suspiro abatido. Encontrara un buen regalo era muy difícil.

Sakura seguía pensando en un buen obsequio, miro su muñeca y recordó la pulsera que traía puesta. Una idea inmediata se le vino a la cabeza y sin pensarlo tomo a Naruto de la mano y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la derecha de la calle.

- ¿Qué pasa, Sakura? –pregunto el chico que era jalado por la enorme fuerza de la peli rosa.

- tu cállate y espera. –Ordeno Sakura-. Ya se donde encontraras algo que sea lo correcto.

Y tras correr cuatro cuadras y atropellar como a veinte transeúntes. Llegaron a una tiendita pequeña. No lucia tan atractiva como las tiendas anteriores. La fachada resultaba un tanto simple y rustica a la vista. Sus paredes se veían ya al derrumbe pintada de un color azul desgastado por el paso del tiempo. Un letrero verde con letras algo borrosas que decían: "tienda de antigüedades", y como único adorno un pequeño farolito rojo en la puerta.

- eh… ¿Dónde estamos, Sakura? –pregunto Naruto, desconfiado y señalando la fachada.

- es la tienda de Sora-oba sama. –contesto Sakura entrando-. Estoy segura de que aquí encontraras lo que buscas, Naruto.

- si tu lo dices. –dijo Naruto siguiendo a su amiga.

El rubio quiso ver el lado positivo en el interior de la tienda pero sus ganas se vinieron abajo con lo que encontró. Los estantes estaban hechos de madera que se caía en pedazos por culpa de las termitas. El suelo lucia como si hubiesen arrastrado a alguien por ahí y este hubiese arañado el suelo. En las estantes había algunos frascos con cosas asquerosas adentro, también había libros viejos y objetos de rara forma.

- etto… Sakura. –dijo Naruto esperando que fuera una broma y que la chica le mostrase la verdadera tienda, según el.

- … -Sakura miro detenidamente a Naruto, suspiro y levanto su muñeca mostrando una pulsera tejida con hilos de color rojo en forma de espiral. La pulsera era delgada y de ella colgaba un pequeño dije que tenia la forma de la mitad de una luna. Naruto admiro lo hermosos de la pieza y se sorprendió más del grabado que esta tenía.

- "La luna llena". –Dijo Sakura-. Según Sora-oba sama, Gaara-chan y yo somos como la luna. Yo también quería regalarle algo a Gaara, y por eso cuando encontré esta tienda pensé lo mismo que tu hasta que me mostro estas pulseras.

- entonces, de seguro encontramos lo que buscamos aquí.- dijo el rubio.

Sakura llamo a la anciana, que tardaba mucho tiempo en responde para impaciencia de Naruto, que ya le urgía. Hasta que al fin se oyó la voz rasposa de la mujer contestando.

- ya voy, ya te he escuchado, Sakura. –Dijo la anciana-. Dios, lo bueno de estar vieja es que moriré pronto y así ya no me molestaran más que los demonios en el infierno.

La vieja lucia de unos 75 años, parecía una bruja. Sus ropas estaban desgastadas y de un color muy extraño, como si nunca hubiesen sido lavadas. Su cabello era blanco cenizo, enredado y muy seco. Traía puesto muchos anillos y collares de muchos colores.

- no diga eso, Sora-oba sama. –Dijo Sakura sonriéndole dulcemente a la anciana-. No diga que ira al infierno.

- ¿y para que necesitas de una vieja como yo ahora? –Pregunto la vieja y miro rápido a Naruto-. El quiere comprar algo aquí, ¿verdad?

- necesito algo especial para Ino, dijo sin esperar más el Uzumaki-. Por favor, oba-chan.

- Naruto no seas grosero. –lo regaño Sakura.

- … -la anciana miro detenidamente al rubio. Luego se dirigió a unos estantes y comenzó a buscar-. Te daré algo de igual valor que lo que le di a Sakura.

Saco una cajita de color blanco atada con un listón dorado.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Naruto sin darle importancia a la cajita-. Es solo una caja normal.

- dentro de esa caja hay dos anillos. Se llaman "El sol naciente", cada anillo tiene la mitad de un sol, y en cada mitad el sol es diferente. Los únicos que pueden usarlos son los que están destinados a estar juntos. –explico la anciana. Mientras el rubio miraba atónito la cajita-. Ah, por cierto, solo debes abrirlo cuando este presente aquella persona con quien quieres compartir tu vida, ¿ok? Y también te los regalo. Ahora largo de mi tienda por que quiero dormir.

Los jóvenes salieron.

- bueno, ya encontraste lo que buscabas. –decía Sakura sonriendo.

- umm… si –contesto el rubio sosteniendo la caja entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué tienes, Naruto? –pregunto Sakura al ver la expresión del Uzumaki.

- si lo que dijo oba-chan es real, -dijo Naruto- puede que Ino y yo no seamos el uno para el otro.

- no te preocupes, Naruto. –Intento calmarlo Sakura-. Creo que deberías preocuparte más por…

- si, lo se. –La cortó Naruto-. Lo que yo diga al final no va importar tanto, ya que es Ino la que elegirá si seguimos juntos.

_

_

**Volvemos a la parte de la pelea…**

Como ya vimos en el relleno… si ya lo vieron pasemos a la parte que les prometí arriba. Ahí les va.

Respiraba agitadamente, sus músculos se entumecían cada vez mas debido al cansancio y su reacción a esquivar los ataques se hacia mas lenta debido a la perdida de sangre. Iba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas para seguir con la batalla contra el arma definitiva de la aldea Takumi. Los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai estaban ahí, después de haber ayudado con la misión "devuelve el favor a los de la arena". Sakura curaba de los heridos. Nadie podía meterse en la pelea pues Gaara había gritado que no quería que ninguna persona se entrometiera en su asunto. Matsuri estaba escondida detrás de una roca, viendo como poco a poco su sensei se debilitaba. Veía como el pelirrojo trataba de derrotar a ese poderoso oponente.

- Gaara-sensei… -murmuro la chica. Quería ayudar pero, ¿como lo haría? No quería convertirse en un estorbo para su maestro-. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Miro hacia donde estaban los de la Hoja. Vio como aquel chico rubio que ayudo un poco a Gaara estaba siendo curado por Sakura. Al principio pensó que la pali rosa no vendría ayudarle pero se sorprendió al ver como la chica la atendía sin rencor alguno. También noto la cara de frustración de la chica al no poder ser útil en la pelea de Gaara.

- Gaara-sensei tenía razón. –Pensó Matsuri con resignación-. Nunca me comparare con ella…

Recordó las palabras que el pelirrojo le dijese una de las tantas veces que le preguntaba el porque quería tanto a Sakura…

_

_

- Gaara-sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? –decía Matsuri dándole una toalla a Gaara para que se secara el sudor.

- dime, Matsuri. –dijo Gaara tomando la toalla. Sabía que la castaña le preguntaría lo mismo de siempre.

- ¿Por qué sigue con Sakura? Hay miles de chicas más bonitas y que pueden darlo todo por usted. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonrojándose un poco-. Como Saya… o yo. –esto ultimo lo dijo quedito.

Gaara guardo silencio. Después de un instante respiro hondo y miro a su alumna.

- es cierto que hay mas mujeres que lo darían todo por mi pero, Sakura es única entre todas, Matsuri, -Gaara emitió una pequeña sonrisa- nunca te has fijado en como sonríe, ríe y en como se preocupa por los demás.

- …no –contesto Matsuri.

- Sakura es gentil y muy amable. –Dijo Gaara-. Ella no se fija quien ha sido grosera con ella. La amo por esa calidez que emana.

- ….

_

_

- ahora comprendo lo que quiso decir, Gaara-sensei. –Matsuri sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en un grito ahogado al ver caer rendido a su maestro. Oyó un grito por parte de Sakura y vio como esta corría al lado de Gaara. El pelirrojo al ver que la chica se acercaba, se levanto de nuevo y trato de ahuyentarla. Pero Sakura no lo oyó, esquivando las espadas azules llego junto a Gaara y puso su cuerpo para que ya no recibiera mas daño.

- esta loca… no, esta enamorada. –pensó Matsuri.

"_ella no se fija quien ha sido grosera con ella. La amo por la calidez que emana"._

- no quiero que Gaara pierda esa calidez –murmuro Matsuri al ver los dos shinobis eran atacados. Necesitaban que el… no recuerdo como se llama (xD), se distrajera un momento para que así le atacaran directamente.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saco una kunai aunque sabia que eso no le ayudaría mucho a desviar el ataque.

Fue inmediato.

Lo único que pudo ver Gaara y Sakura fue a Matsuri detener el ataque. Solos vieron como su sangre manchaba sus rostros y el cuerpo de la chica caía hacia atrás. El enemigo estaba sorprendido ante tal acción y se descuido. Momento que aprovecho Gaara para enfrentarle.

**- Saiko Zettai Hogeki: Shukaku no Hoko** (Ofensiva de Máxima Dureza: Lanza de Shukaku) –grito Gaara. Rápidamente la lanza de arena se formo en su mano y la lanzo contra el enemigo destruyéndolo.

Después se dirigió donde yacía el cuerpo de Matsuri, que estaba siendo atendida por Sakura.

- Matsuri… -pronuncio el pelirrojo al ver la profunda herida que recibió su alumna.

- Gaara-sensei…

Sakura examinaba a Matsuri, trato de curarla pero le era imposible pues aun no había aprendido a curar semejante corte. Pidió que trajeran a Tsunade pero la castaña la detuvo.

- no hagas mas, Sakura-san. –Dijo Matsuri con sus últimas fuerzas-. Se que esto es mi fin…

- Mat… -Sakura quería reconfortarla, decirle que todo estaría bien.

- no soy medico ninja pero se que esto ya no tiene remedio. –una sonrisa amarga se formo en sus labios-. Lastima… en verdad quería… estar mas… tiempo con… Gaara-sensei.

Y un ultimo sus piro cerro sus ojos para ya no abrirlos jamás.

Lo que paso después fue normal. Ayudaron a los heridos y recogieron el cuerpo de Matsuri y lo enviaron a Suna para que lo velaran. Gaara se quedo, lo ultimo que quería era estar en un funeral donde estarían algunas personas de hipócritas (Saya y Yuriko), el le daría sus mas sinceras disculpas a Matsuri luego, por que sabia que su alumna así lo habría querido.

- ahora se encuentra junto a sus padres. –dijo Gaara. Estaba recostado en la cama del hospital. Sakura se encontraba a su lado y Naruto durmiendo y roncando en otra cama.

- perdón por… no haberla ayudado. –Se disculpo Sakura bajando la cabeza.

- no es culpa tuya, Sakura –la reconforto el pelirrojo.

- … -la chica guardo silencio. Matsuri no había sido su mejor amiga pero aun así era una buena chica-. "Matsuri-chan, prometo que cuidare a Gaara-chan en tu lugar".

_

_

**Al día siguiente…**

Gaara se estaba haciendo el dormido. El era un hombre con mucho valor pero la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento era por demás, muy incomoda. Así que prefirió cerrar un momento sus lindos ojitos y taparse sus orejitas. De lo contrario seria testigo visual de lo que, según el, era lo que menos desearía en el mundo. Una separación.

- Naruto… -murmuro Ino recibiendo la pequeña caja que el Uzumaki había comprando el día anterior-. ¿Qué significa esto?

- lo que tu desees que signifique, Ino. –dijo el rubio seriamente-. Tú decides, seguimos o cortamos.

- ¿Qué?, ¿quieres terminar conmigo? –pregunto Ino reteniendo las lagrimas.

- te dije que tu decidías. –Dijo el Uzumaki mirando hacia la ventana esquivando la mirada atónita de la rubia-. ¿Qué dices, Ino?

-eres un idiota, Naruto. –grito dándole una cachetada al rubio. El no dijo nada esperaba esa reacción. Y solo vio como la chica salía del cuarto-. Supongo que me lo merezco. –suspiro.

Ino salió presurosa del hospital. Las palabras que le dijo el rubio hacían eco en su corazón. Y cada vez se hacia mas doloroso.

"Seguimos o cortamos"

- ¡baka! ¡Baka! ¡Naruto baka! –Exclamo Ino-. ¿¡Crees que a mi no me duele que me digas eso!?

En verdad le dolió que Naruto dijera eso. Cuando ella quería lo contrario. Quería estar con el para siempre.

_

_

**Parte GaaSaku xD (y estará algo… fuerte).**

- así que eso paso. –dijo Sakura, abatida. Mientras acariciaba los pelirrojos cabellos de Gaara que se encontraba recostado en su pecho y ella estaba recargada en la cama.

- si, me tuve que hacer el que estaba muy cansado para que no me viera inmiscuido –decía el pelirrojo-. Par de tontos, si bien que saben que estarán juntos pase lo que pase.

- ¿tu también crees eso, Gaara-chan?

- si.

-pienso lo mismo que tu –concordó Sakura sonriendo.

Gaara se levanto del regazo de Sakura y miro el rostro de la joven. Detallo con su mano la mejilla de Sakura en una dulce caricia. Junto sus labios a los de ella y la beso como nunca antes la había besado. La Haruno correspondió al beso de inmediato, y pasos manos por el suave cabello del pelirrojo profundizando el beso. El rodeo la cintura de la peli rosa y la empujo poco a poco hasta que él quedo sobre de ella.

Gaara no sabia muy bien el porque estaba haciendo eso pero como Sakura no objetaba nada, decidió proseguir. Acaricio de nuevo su rostro y fue descendiendo por su cuello hasta llegar a la blusa de ella.

La chica se sonrojo. Nunca había estado tan cerca de una situación como esa. Sabaku la miro y por primera vez su mente se lleno de ideas por demás obscenas cuando ante sus ojos una carita deseosa y sonrojada le miraba. Empezó a bajar el cierre de la blusa, lentamente cuando de pronto unos pasos en el pasillo los alertaron de que ya no estaban solos.

En un movimiento más que rápido, los dos se pararon y tomaron sus anteriores posiciones. Y cuando los hermanos de Gaara entraron se intrigaron al ver a una Sakura todavía sonrojada y a un hermano menor con una mirada de "joder con ustedes, me arruinaron el momento".

Y lo deje ahí, mis queridos lectores, porque yo no quiero que mis parejitas sean precoces.

_

_

**Despedida…**

Naruto se iba. Volvería pero se iba de su lado. Tal vez para siempre porque no se decidía. Se le acababa el tiempo.

- nos veremos dentro de tres años. –Dijo Sakura dándole un abrazo a Naruto-. Espero que te vuelvas mas fuerte, Naruto.

- tenlo por seguro, Sakura. –sonrió el rubio.

- Naruto. –pronuncio Gaara dándole la mano al Uzumaki.

- Gaara. –el rubio estrecho su mano a la del pelirrojo-. Cuida mucho a Sakura.

- estate tranquilo –aseguro el pelirrojo seriamente.

Los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai despidieron cada uno y a su modo al rubio. Pero ni rastro del la rubia chica amante de los kitsunes.

- creo que Ino no vendrá. –Dijo con pesar la peli rosa-. Lo siento, Naruto. No pude convencerla.

- no te preocupes, Sakura. –decía Naruto algo decepcionado-. Fue su decisión.

- bueno, hora de irnos. –Hablo Jiraiya-. Vamos, Naruto.

Empezó a caminar y cuando estaba a unos cincos metros de la salida…

- ¡NARUTO!

Esa voz. Era la de ella. La voz de Ino gritándole. El rubio volteo esperanzado, esperando que no fuera un sueño. Miro donde había escuchado aquel grito y cuando volteo unos brazos le rodearon y sus labios fueron cubiertos por unos suaves que demandaban el contacto entre sus bocas. Con ese beso, definitivamente no estaba soñando.

- Ino. –dijo el rubio cuando finalizo el beso.

- ¡perdón! –hablo deprisa Ino. Aferrándose más al rubio-. No quería abofetearte pero es que… no quiero perderte, ¡no quiero! Naruto, quiero estar contigo hasta el fin. Porque… porque ¡TE AMO!

Naruto abrió sus ojos. Esas palabras sonaban en su cerebro una y otra vez. Ino lo amaba tanto como para gritarlo de esa manera (que hasta se enteraron los de otras aldeas, me cae). Abrazo a Ino mas fuerte y la volvió a besar. Que importaba la cara de sorpresa y pena de sus amigos que lo veían muy cariñoso. Que importaba la cara de envidia de Ero-sennin. Todo le valía madres. Ahora que había escuchado lo que más deseaba oír su corazón.

Y cuando por fin detuvieron aquella muestra (y exhibición) de cariño. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

- creo que debes usar esto. –Ino le dio uno de los anillos, que tenia grabados los rayos del sol en forma de rayo-. Y yo usare este.

Señalo el otro anillo que tenia el mismo sol solo que sus rayos eran líneas curvadas.

- a nadie mas le quedaría mejor que a ti, Ino.

Al ponerse el anillo el rubio, este brillo un poco. _"Los anillos solo pueden ser usados por personas que están destinadas a estar unidas por siempre", _recordó.

- te amo. –Dijo Ino tomando la mano del rubio y poniéndola sobre su pecho-. Te esperare.

- volveré pronto –se despidió el rubio y beso otra vez a la chica-. Nos vemos, Ino.

Y así, se despidió nuestro héroe, para prepararse para la batalla contra Akatsuki. Lo que pasara será… otra historia.

**FIN DE "ROSA DEL DESIERTO".**

_

_

Y aquí acaba mi fic Gaasaku y Naruino, agradezco todo lo que me han apoyado. Espero le haya gustado este final. Y les tengo una sorpresita… hare una nueva historia continuación de esta. Ustedes esperen dos semanas y tendré listo el primer capitulo de el nuevo fic, donde estarán los personajes como en el Shippuden. Tengo varios nombres en mente y les agradecería que eligieran uno, el titulo que tenga mas votos a su favor será el nuevo nombre del fic. (Hasta abajo las opciones)

Contestare sus reviews y los que apenas leen esta historia, dejen un comentario aunque solo sea para decir "leeré la otra parte" o algo así.

Uchiha_Danni: lamento que tu primer review en esta historia no haya sido antes. Pero agradezco de corazón que me apoyes. Espero leas la segunda parte. Y no te preocupes que aun no moriré (inner/Yue: ¡maldición!, ya estaba preparando el funeral y me sales con esa ¬¬) se nota que me quieres un montón, inner. Bye, Danni-san.

Karina Natsumi: no te preocupes entiendo lo de tu mama (la mía es igual -.-U) y… (Inner/Yue: y yo le caigo bien n.n) por que no te conoce y no te tiene que soportar los 365 días del año ¬¬*. Espero tus reviews, ok.

Yoy: es bueno tener a alguien que se preocupe por tu salud T_T, mi inner no es así (ya hasta tiene preparado mi ataúd (inner/Yue: tiene adentro un poster de Ulquiorra dentro para que no te sientas tan sola n.n) gracias 0.0 bueno, Yoy-san, espero que me leas en mi segundo fic.

Adrit126: de que Naru-chan y Sakura-sama se recuperan, lo harán. En la segunda temporada hare que estos dos en verdad se madreen al Uchiha para traerlo de vuelta. Tu tranquila que yo me hago cargo de eso.

Vampiritha de la arena: ¡muerte a Matsuri!, por fin hice nuestros sueño realidad. Gracias por tu apoyo, Vam-chan. Me gustan tus historias y que leas las mías. Espero que te guste la segunda temporada (inner/Yue: de lo contrario no la leas) (Yue agarrando a Reiki (espada) y amenaza a su inner) cállate, Vam-chan puede hacer lo que le de la gana.

Crystal Butterfly 92: Sakura le dijo lo del beso a Gaara-sama y el me dijo que si podía conseguirle un muñeco vudú de Sasuke para matarlo ja ja ja xD. Y mate a Matsuri guiándome, más o menos, por lo que me dijiste. Su muerte me salió como si siempre la hubiera planeado. Espero tu review de este final, ok.

O. johanna-cullen.O: que bueno que te fascino y espero que me escribas más. Te leo luego, johannna-san.

Sokwha18: me encuentro mejor, ya puedo dormir en los arboles de nuevo xD. Me gusta que te gusten mis capítulos y quiero saber lo que opinas del final de esta historia. Espero tu review.

-X-Katho-chan-X-: enterrar cadáveres… entonces ya tengo cómplice jejejeje -.-+ cuando termine mi otro fic (tengo dos) hare un NejiSaku (inner/Yue: de una vez todos por Sakura-sama. Una orgia) 0.0… bueno, y ese NejiSaku estará dedicado a mis lectoras que gustan de esta pareja. Este final espero sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu apoyo, Katho-chan. Nos leemos luego.

HarunoSakura-chan1: mi inner y yo somos también bipolares. Un día estamos sonriendo como si fuéramos felices y al otro queremos aventarnos de la azotea xD. Saku-chan espero me digas que titulo te gusto mas para la continuación de esta historia, ¿vale?

:C: no me molesta lo que dijo "anónimo" pero gracias por tu apoyo, carita encabronada xD (es que no te pusiste nombre).

Crazy-darkness: gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste el Gaasaku y el Naruino tanto como a mi. Te pido leas la segunda parte y me des tu opinión, ok.

Tsukisaku: gracias por leerme y me gusta leer tus fics. Este final deseo de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado y espero tu review, queriendo que me digas o elijas un buen titulo para la segunda parte. Bye, Tsuki-chan.

Conti T^T: que bueno que no son la misma. Ya me había confundido o.0. Agradezco tu apoyo (inner/Yue: no tienes otra cosa mas inteligente que decir mas que eso ¬¬) no n.n xD.

Títulos a elegir:

"Suna no yume"

"amor brillante"

"luna del desierto"

"Desierto de color dorado"… y si se les ocurre otro pues díganlo xD.

Les agradece y los despide, su humilde lector y su inner, autoras de este fanfic, Yue Motou.


End file.
